


He is a Skywalker

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Awkward family bonding, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Excessive cape twirling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Funny in some places, Gen, Imperial Luke, Kidnapping, Mostly Wholesome, Obi Wan is stressed, Palpatine being mean like always, Parent Darth Vader, Sad Luke, Some Humor, Will Luke ever catch a break?, probably not, sad in other places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: Luke has grown up 9 years with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. When his 10th birthday rolls around and they go to Anchorhead for Empire Day celebration Luke gets lost in the crowd. Luke finds himself alone and somehow ends up going to the Coruscant with Darth Vader.Obi Wan is determined to get Luke back by any means necessary, even if he must break a few laws. He teams up with Bail to get Luke back.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Darth Vader, Bail Organa & Leia Organa, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa, Obi Wan & Darth vader, Obi Wan & Luke Skywalker, Palpatine & Darth Vader
Comments: 95
Kudos: 293





	1. Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloodline of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608314) by KisaraTheDragonCharm. 
  * Inspired by [Force Bond 1: Orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901703) by [kittandchips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittandchips/pseuds/kittandchips). 



> So this is my first Fan fic ever and its a story I have wanted to read. I am inspired by a few fics.
> 
> Bloodline of Hope by Kisarathedragoncharm
> 
> Force Bond by Kittandchips
> 
> I really like the concept of Vader finding Luke young and him growing up in high imperial society. Like I said this is my first fan fic, so if I get some info wrong let me know!

Finally, his birthday had come. Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in his bed. His room was small, and was full of clutter. Luke flew out of bed and avoided stepping on various machine parts from his skyhopper or clothes left on the floor. He couldn’t help but smile, he loved his birthday. It was the day his guardians were able to spare a couple minutes on him.

His aunt and uncle were farmers, and farming doesn’t leave you with a lot of extra time. Luke liked the little extra attention. Though he loved his birthday very much, he couldn’t help but sometimes feel a tinge of guilt. He sometimes blamed himself for his mother's death. She died during his birth, he would wonder if she would still be alive if it weren't for him.

He managed to push that out of his brain, he tried not to dwell on that thought. He walked towards the dining room and saw his aunt. She looked up from the datapad and smiled warmly.

“Happy birthday, Luke! I can’t believe you’re ten!” Beru said as she got up to ruffle his hair.  
Luke smiled, she placed a plate of food and blue milk in front of him. She had already prepared his breakfast. It wasn’t much, but small gestures like that showed she cared, and wanted him to be happy.

“Soon, we will be heading down to Anchorhead for the Empire Day celebration” Beru smiled, Luke didn’t really have an opinion on the Empire but he liked the little celebration they had on Anchorhead. He would sometimes pretend it was thrown just for him. His uncle came in and smiled.

“Happy birthday Luke.” Owen was a man of few words. He sat next to Luke and picked up the datapad Beru was using and looking through the planner. “At around 1300 hours we will head out for Anchorhead, alright?” Owen sighed.

Luke could tell his uncle was stressed, he guessed it was because Owen had to push around a lot of work to make time to go out for this afternoon. Luke couldn’t help but feel guilty for his uncle's bad mood. Luke pushed his food around, feeling like his uncle was annoyed at him. He sat up and chugged his blue milk.

“Thank you guys for taking me out to the celebration,” Luke said as he walked away from the table to walk outside the homestead.

He sat out on the sand and looked at the horizon, on his birthday he couldn’t help but think about his parents. He sighed and pictured what they might have looked like, he heard his aunt sometimes slip that he looked like his father. They didn’t talk about his parents much and when he would bring them up they would instantly shut him down, especially Owen.

Sometimes Beru mentioned the time they visited the homestead. Luke soaked up the little information that they had given. He didn’t know his mother's name, but Luke knew his father’s - Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was a pilot, and knowing that information made Luke feel an instant connection with him, he loved to fly to. He wished he could talk to his father about flying, he wished he could talk to his parents about a million things. He wished he could talk to his parents at least once.

Luke passed the time by working on his skyhopper, there wasn’t much work to do though. His uncle rarely let him use it as much as he’d like. His aunt and uncle exited the homestead.

“Come on Luke, it's time to leave!” Beru called over. Luke scrambled out of the skyhopper and started towards the speeder.

Luke was practically jumping in his seat, the celebration wasn’t grand but it was a lot of fun. Vendors had amazing food, there were toys sold, though they were all Empire related. Luke sometimes got stormtrooper dolls and TIE fighter toys if his uncle was in a good mood. He laid his head on his hand and looked over the side of the speeder. The sand sprayed him in the face but he was used to it.

Anchorhead was buzzing, people crowded the streets more than usual. When they arrived his aunt looked him in the eye.

“Luke, as you know it’s incredibly dangerous so hold on to my hand the whole time.” Luke nodded his head as his uncle started looking around. People on Tatooine didn’t necessarily like the Empire, but it was an excuse to get together.

As Luke and his guardians made their way through the crowd, Luke held on tightly to his aunt's hand. They were talking about something, but he couldn’t hear them over the crowd. Probably Owen trying to figure out a way to leave this place as soon as possible. People kept brushing past Luke on his left and right, the streets were small enough but this crowd only made it worse.

“Let's head to one of the vendors, Luke are you hungry?” His aunt yelled over the noise of the crowd.

“Yeah! Let's head over there!” Luke pointed to a vendor who was selling Bantha steak, it was his favorite. They shuffled through the crowd.

“I hate how blasted crowded this place gets.” Owen complained. Luke couldn’t care less about his uncle at the moment, the vendor had just handed him some food and Luke was practically giddy.

He wandered over to the side and sat down and leaned back on the side of a building and dug into his food. His aunt joined him and looked over the crowd.

“They would have loved you, you know. And proud of who you're growing to be.” Beru said as she smiled down at him sympathetically. Luke instantly stopped eating and looked up at his aunt wide eyed, this was unexpected. They never talked about his parents, and if they did he usually had to pull it out of them. He could only look up at her as she continued, “I am sorry you can’t spend your birthday with them dear, you look like your father you know. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like you.” She smiled.

“I know” he smiled back. He never got tired of hearing about that.

“Your mother was very beautiful, she had dark brown hair and it was always beauti-” Beru was cut off by Owen walking back towards them.

“Beru please,” He said with pleading eyes. “This conversation is over” He stood over them with his hands on his hips. “I am sorry Luke, but they are gone, Bringing them up only makes it worse.” Luke was getting tired of his uncle's mood and glared up at him.

“You can’t expect me to never ask about them!” Luke protested. “I am allowed to wonder, at least know how they died!” Owen shook his head in anger,

“It doesn’t matter how they died! You shouldn’t ask questions with answers you won’t like!” Owen glared daggers at Luke.

Luke stood up and tried to make himself as tall as he could, but was short, even for a 10 year old.

“You shouldn’t keep information like this from me! I have a right to know!” Owen chuckled at Luke.

“Boy, you have no right to talk to me like this! This conversation is over.” Owen began to walk away when Luke grabbed his arm.

“This isn’t fair!” Luke cried, Owen turned around.  
“Life isn’t fair Luke, now please let's try to enjoy this celebration” Luke let go, defeated. His uncle stormed off through the crowd.

Luke looked down at the floor, his eyes beginning to tear up. Arguing with his uncle was useless, he was so stubborn. It just made Luke so frustrated he was brought to tears. His uncle never wanted Luke's parents brought up. Beru knelt down in front of Luke and hugged him, Luke stood there for a moment before he hugged her back and cried softly.

It was his birthday, his uncle shouldn’t be treating him like this. His aunt stood up and looked down at Luke.

“I am sorry that he is acting like this Luke, you know how he gets.” She said with a sympathetic smile.

“I will go and talk to him, maybe we can still try and get you a new TIE fighter toy.” She smiled, her voice was so calm and peaceful. She always comforted Luke when he and Owen fought. She grabbed Luke's hand and began to walk through the crowd again.

It was still a very crowded street and Luke held on as tight as he could without hurting her. He looked around at all the different types of alien species he passed. Some tall, some short, some with multiple eyes. He instantly looked back down, he didn’t want to stare and seem rude.

While walking through the crowd someone behind him must have been running and bumped into Luke, causing him to fall and let go of his aunt’s hand. Luke and the alien that bumped into him struggled to stand up, Luke brushed himself off as he looked at the alien. They looked to be a Sullestan, as the alien shuffled away he muttered “Sorry, little one.”

Luke gave him a questioning look before he realised Beru wasn’t standing there waiting for him.  
She must have gotten carried away by the crowd, Luke began to feel his stomach sink. He looked around and around quickly, making himself dizzy.

“Aunt Beru!!” He cried desperately, he began to walk through the crowd. He could hear cheers and people celebrating all over the place. But he couldn’t hear his aunt. Luke began to panic and began to feel sick.

“Aunt Beru!” He shouted again, his little voice was muffled out by the sounds of laughter and conversations. He started running through the crowd, looking left and right. Desperately trying to find his guardians. Stars, even seeing his uncle would be a relief, even if his uncle did ground him for somehow getting lost. He knew his uncle would somehow try to blame it on him.

He continued to run, he could feel he was about to cry when he accidentally ran into someone. He fell on his back as the rodian turned around to look at him.

“Lost, are you boy?” He asked quizzically. The men around the rodian began to laugh. Luke stood up and nodded slowly.

“I got lost in the crowd.” Luke stood there awkwardly, he knew he shouldn’t talk to strangers but he was desperate.

“Oh” The rodian said slowly, he looked to the men behind him quickly and back to Luke. “Well you know, I could always help ya, kid.” The rodian stuck out his hand. Luke gulped and looked at him anxiously, he thought about running back into the crowd. But this was better than nothing.

“O-okay, please try and help me sir.” Luke took the man's hand.

“Alright kid, tell me who you’re looking for.” The rodian said as he and Luke began to walk back into the crowd. Luke began to describe his aunt and uncle to the rodian, but wasn’t sure if the man was listening to him very much. “I got the picture,” The man said as he raised his hand. Luke looked around nervously for his aunt and uncle, his stomach twisting in knots. He wasn’t sure what but something in his head began to ring an alarm that this rodian was bad news.

Luke noticed that they were walking towards one of the entrances to Anchorhead.

“Why are we heading out of the spaceport?” Luke asked nervously. The rodian turned to him,

“Maybe they thought you would head out here where there are less people, and would be more easily able to find you.” Luke followed him as the crowd disappeared. The suns were heading towards the horizon, and knew the crowd wouldn’t leave until after the fireworks

. “Ber-” Luke began to call when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell hard. Black was all he saw, and it stayed that way for a couple of hours.


	2. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the really nice comments and some helpful information!! Sorry if I got some stuff wrong, feel free to let me know so I can fix it. Anyways, I am having a lot of fun writing this and hope you like it!

Luke rolled over, and opened his eyes. It was dark, wherever he was. When he moved to sit up, he hesitated. He was developing a painful headache, he flattened down his hair as he looked around. He must have been in some kind of transport, and a large one too. It was filled with boxes of cargo and mechanical parts. The transport was moving, and then a wave of terror washed over him. He realized the horrible situation he was in. 

He was speechless, this was like stories he grew up hearing about. Children and even adults being kidnapped, and you could only guess what happened to them. He never heard the end of those stories, though Luke could assume he was heading nowhere good. Luke was so nervous he could barely breathe, like the transport was running out of oxygen. 

He stood up and started pulling at the back doors of the transport, he struggled against the locked doors. He kept trying to break open, but he was too weak. He backed away slowly while he struggled to not cry. He hid himself between boxes in the cargo hold, sat down and pulled his knees up to him. He sobbed softly to himself in the dark.

Luke woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep. The transport was stopped, he could hear muffled talking on the outside. He stuck his ear up against the wall to get a better understanding.

“You finally filled in your end of the bargain, my friend?” an unknown voice said as he laughed and patted the side of the transport.

The rodian growled, “You're a cheat, and you know it. I can't prove it but I know you cheated!” The unknown man laughed as the rodian continued.“Anyways, yes I got what you asked for. The slaves in there, I just found him last night. Would you like to see him?” It was the rodians voice, Luke fell back. A slave? This man stole Luke so he could become a slave? No this couldn't be happening. Luke began to panic, his heart racing. He tried to pick himself up, as the back doors of the transport swung open. He thought about running past them, storming the exit. But it was useless, he would never get past the two large figures standing at the end of the transport. 

“Ah, looks to be around 9 or 10, not too big, no matter. He won't need to lift big items.” The man sounded pensive, he was thinking over what he saw. 

“Yes, and I think you’ll find he is good enough to work in your shop.” The rodian slowly. Luke looked back at the two, speechless. His eyes wide and shaking, he was so nervous he forgot to breath. 

“This is wonderful, my friend. Thank you” The strange man said

The rodian groaned, “ I am never playing sabaac with you again” . He stepped up into the transport and grabbed Luke by the arm and started pushing him forward. Luke hesitantly moved into the light, and saw the strange man. He was an Iktochi, and he was laughing at the rodian. 

“You’re the worst sabaac player I have ever seen, hopefully we play again soon.” The Iktochi said while he looked up at the rodian. The two seemed to know each other, Luke was pushed out of the transport. He picked himself off the ground and looked up at the two. The Iktochi patted the rodian on the back.

“Ehh whatever, good luck in the shop, my friend.” The rodian said as he gave one last look at Luke and quickly slammed the back of the transports doors. The transport began to distance itself between Luke and the man. It was only then when Luke realised he was in a port city. 

“Alright kid follow me, my name is Odon Tillo and I run a droid parts shop a little down that way.” He said to Luke as he pointed down the street. Luke looked down the street and back at the man. He was a slave, he was kidnapped and was here to fulfill some kind of debt the rodian made with Tillo. He shifted himself a couple steps away from the man and looked down nervously. The man rolled his eyes as he began to walk to his shop. 

Luke followed, and looked around sheepishly at the other buildings. There were people hovering around the stores and little markets spread around the street. He hoped someone could save him soon, hoped his aunt and uncle were on their way to bring him home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He knew he must follow his master's will, but trying to gain more control on the outer rim almost seems more destructive. Creating tension with the Hutts is not something the Empire wants, but Palpatine believed control on the Outer Rim would stabilize and bring more control to the Empire. Along with killing the rest of the Rebellion. 

Of all places, his master demanded Vader to go out to Tatooine to discuss dealings between the Empire and the Outer Rim with Jabba the Hutt. He swore he would never return, but he must follow his master's will. Of course, his master knew exactly what he was doing. Vader being there would help fuel power to the dark side, just thinking of Tatooine filled him with rage. 

Reminded him of an old life, of a slave boy. No, he won’t waste his time thinking about him. He was weak, he couldn’t save his own mother. He was a foolish idealist who believed in the Jedi, who ended up betraying him. Already this mission to Tatooine was emotional torture. Being there would only make him remember, make him remember all the mistakes he made. How stupid he used to be, how useless he once was.

He knew he wasn’t that anymore, he was better and more powerful. After trying to meditate without thinking of his old life, he was interrupted by a beep from his comlink. He dropped his mask back on and exited his chamber. 

“Admiral Piett, how close are we to our destination?” Vader said quickly. 

“We will be there within the hour my lord.” Piett said, his voice was trying to not sound as nervous as he was. 

“Prepare my shuttle, I will be joining you on the bridge.” Vader said as he shut off his comlink. As soon as this deal with Jabba was over the better, he hated being anywhere near this godforsaken planet. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up to banging on your front door is not a pleasant sound, and a sound Obi Wan was not used to hearing. No one bothered him, why would there be frantic knocking on his front door? Maybe Luke was in danger. He quickly flung out of bed and fumbled over to his front door. 

“Owen, Beru!” Obi Wan gasped out, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide staring at the two, his mind racing with the possibilities as to why they were there. 

“Ben, you have to help us. Luke is lost, we lost him at the Empire Day celebration in Anchorhead!” Beru cried, fell into Owen's chest crying, Owen was trying his best to comfort her and rubbed her back. 

“Please help us, I-I was too harsh on him. I am worried he tried running away because of the way I was treating him. Please help us find him Ben.” Owen said with concern written all over his face. Obi Wan could only stare in shock, how had this happened? How had he not noticed Lukes distress in the force? 

“He’s lost? How long has he been lost?” Obi wan asked, leaning against the door frame. 

“14 hours,we looked all night all around Anchorhead. We don’t think he is still there. I realised that maybe your..abilities would be more useful.” Owen said begrudgingly, he really didn’t want to ask Obi wan for help. But knew it would be better for Luke's safety if they got him as soon as possible. 

Obi wan looked off distantly, thoughts of what could be happening to Luke spiralling in his head. He shook off those thoughts, he had to work hard and be focussed to if he wanted to find Luke.

“Alright, I’ll try to locate him through the force to see if he is harmed, or maybe see if I can locate him.” Obi Wan said as he moved back into his house and sat criss crossed on a mat. He took a couple deep breaths, focusing on Luke, releasing all thought and worry. He saw Luke, his force signature is unmistakable. It was so bright, like a supernova. He could sense he was stressed, but not harmed. He was still on the planet, distant but there. 

“I think I found him, he is still on the planet. He is unharmed but he is worried. We should search in one of the port cities. You two should go to one, I’ll go to another.” Obi wan said confidently, which eased Owen and Beru.

“We’ll go to Mos Eisley” Owen said, “I am not heading all the way up to Mos Espa, I don’t even think my speeder could make that journey.” 

Obi Wan put his hands up, “Not to worry, I’ll go up to Mos Espa. Hand me your com so I can enter my frequency if you find him.” Beru dug in her pocket and pulled out her comlink and handed it to Obi Wan. As Obi Wan entered the comlink Owen moved beside him and patted his back. 

“Thanks for this, I know I haven’t treated you well but this means everything for us.” Owen said with a sigh. 

“I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for Luke.” Obi Wan said slightly annoyed, Owen has never treated him well. Wouldn’t allow Obi wan around Luke as much as Obi wan would have liked. He even came to Obi wans house and accused Obi Wan of Skywalker deaths, implied Obi Wan would be the reason of Lukes death if Luke trained in the force. 

Obi Wan handed back the comlink and started packing for his journey, Owen glared at Obi wan and shook his head as he left the hut. 

“Thank you” Beru said in a small voice, and quickly ducked out of the hut. Obi wan looked back at the door, his eyebrows furrowed. He quickly went back to packing.

He ran out to his speeder, threw his bag in and headed straight to Mos Espa. Hoping against hope that he wasn’t too late to save Luke. He had a bad feeling about this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke woke up, and sat up and rubbed his arm. It was sore, he wasn’t sure why. Last thing he remembered was eating a small snack Tillo brought him. He noticed he was laying on a pile of blankets, it was dark and stuffy. He stood up, this room was small, but big enough for him to lie down comfortably. He pushed open the door in front of him, it dragged along the floor and made a loud noise. He looked around and saw the man. Odon Tillo, he was standing behind a counter working on parts for different robots. Tillo looked up. 

“Hello, you’re finally up.” Tillo said, he started walking towards Luke. “You know how to work robot parts boy?” Luke gulped.

“I know how to work on speeders, T-16 parts, and vaporators.” Luke said softly. The man sneered.

“Ah that's no good, well I am gonna have to teach you huh? Well I guess it will be worth it in the long run.” Tillo said as he grabbed Lukes wrist and started pulling him into the shop. Luke fell forward a little, he wasn’t expecting to be pulled. 

“W-Where am I?” He asked, not even realizing he spoke allowed.

“You’re in my workshop boy, in Mos Espa. I won a bet and asked for a slave, and you’re it. You gotta chip in your arm so don’t try running away. Or else you're a goner.” Tillo said as he stared down at Luke. 

“Slave.” Luke gasped, Tillo began explaining basic functions of droids, which parts go to which droid, how to fix loose wires, basic things that should help Luke build up over all knowledge of droids. Luke couldn’t focus on a word he said, Tillos voice became a blur in the back of his mind. 

A slave, how could this be possible, how could he have gotten in this situation. Why couldn’t he have been strong enough to hold on to his aunts hand during the crowd. He rubbed his arm, chipped. He was stuck, then he felt a whack at the back of his head.

“Are you listening to me boy?” Tillo said clearly frustrated at Luke not focusing. Luke nodded slowly and refocused while Tillo went over what he already said. Luke was trying to learn as fast as possible, trying to soak up as much information as possible. His mind kept running in circles, not able to focus as much as he would like. 

“Just watch me for a couple days, soon you should be able to work on the droids on your own. Say, why don’t you come with me and try to haggle some parts from a friend of mine across the street? You could learn how to swindle some parts for cheap.” Tillo said as he started to put away spare parts.

Luke could only nod, he didn’t want to make him mad. He followed Tillo out of the shop, it was busy out on the street. The amount of people made the surroundings more hot then it already was, people pushing past each other. Luke and Tillo made in through to a shop just across Tillos, Luke instantly noticed the shop owner. He was tall, black hair and wore a poncho with a workers belt wrapped around his waist with a huge brimmed hat. 

“Ahh Orum, my friend how are you doing!” Tillo said with his arms wide, the man turned to look at them. 

“Ahh Tillo, I am not sure I would say we are friends but uuh, I am doing well.” Orum said with a small smile, Tillo only laughed

“Of course we are friends Orum, practically business partners. I wanted to show something I just won.” Tillo said as he nudged Luke in the center between Tillo and Orum. 

“Hello” Luke said quietly, looking up at Orum. Tillo was smiling, obviously proud of his new slave. Orum circled around Luke slowly.

“Where did you get this slave?” Orum asked, looking back at Tillo. Tillo only smiled.

“My old friend Adik lost a bet and I asked for a slave, not sure how he found him but he is here and that's all that matters.” Tillo said, patting Lukes shoulder. “Well introduce yourself boy, don’t be rude.” Tillo demanded Luke.

Luke looked between Tillo and Orum and said, “I am Luke, Luke Skywalker.” Luke looked down at the ground with his hands behind his back. He felt ashamed being talked about like he was a product.

Tillo began to laugh,“You know, I didn’t even know his name up until right now.” Tillo doubled over in laughter, expecting Orum to laugh alongside but Orum was silent. 

“How much would it cost for me to buy him off you?” Orum asked Tillo. 

Luke looked up at Orum curiously, Tillos laugh slowed down and looked at Orum. 

“No way am I selling him, I need a slave.” Tillo said sternly, grabbing a hold of Lukes shoulder. 

Luke tensed up and was pushed aside, “Go back into the shop kid.” Tillo said, glaring down at him. Luke hurried along inside the shop away from the two men. He could still hear them bickering about Luke. 

He glanced down at his clothes, they were dirty, covered in dust. He felt disgusting, he just wanted to go home. He stared around the droid shop, hoping this wasn’t going to be his new reality. He turned around and saw Tillo walking in. 

“Alright let's get back to work kid,” Tillo said clapping his hands together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dealing with the Hutts went exactly as Vader predicted, terrible. Of course they wouldn’t give the Empire more control of the outer rim. But, he did get access to more trade routes, so it's not like it was a total waste of time. With more access to trade routes in the outer rim, Imperial presence will increase in the area. Hopefully slowly gaining more control and scaring the Rebellion away. 

Vader entered his shuttle that was sitting outside of Jabbas Palace, then he felt it. Someone powerful in the force opened themselves up. Someone familiar… Kenobi. Vader almost didn’t believe it, Kenobi has been on Tatooine this whole time? Vader reached out in the force and it was confirmed, he felt his old masters presence. 

No doubt Kenobi felt Vaders presence, he must get to Kenobi before he left this planet. He knew it was only a matter of time. First Vader had to report the dealings between Jabba and himself with his master. He had to make it brief, Vader pulled out his comlink and put in Palpatine's frequency. 

“Hello Lord Vader” Palpatines coarse voice purred over the comlink. “I trust everything went well?”

“Jabba did not give the Empire more control over the Outer Rim, but gave us access to more trade routes. Letting us grow Imperial influence over the Outer Rim, allowing Rebellion propaganda to be destroyed.” Vader said, wanting to get this over with before Kenobi left. 

“How unfortunate he did not give up more control.” Palpatine growled, then paused for a moment. “I sense you are troubled, my friend.” Palpatine asked.

“While on Tatooine, I felt the familiar force presence of my old master Kenobi. He reached out into the force.” Vader replied. 

“I sense you want to take revenge, Vader. Go and see to it, killing any and all Jedi is a benefit to us, to the Empire.” Palpatine said with a smile. “After you’ve killed Kenobi, come back to Coruscant, there are social gatherings we must attend. After all, you were in the outer rim while on Empire Day.” Palpatine laughed.

Vader sneered, he hated Empire Day and Palpatine knew that. He enjoyed dragging Vader through the day and to the terrible social events with Grand Moffs, politicians, generals, it was all he hated. Along with the memories of everything he lost. 

“Of course, my master. I will be in Coruscant within 48 hours.” Vader replied, and the comlink was cut. He reached out with the force again, felt Kenobi was still on Tatooine, but distancing himself. Vader headed to the cockpit and began to follow Kenobi's force signature. This time he won’t get away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kenobi was panicking, while he was reaching out to sense Lukes presence to see if Luke had moved, he felt it. Vader was here, why was Vader on Tatooine? Did Vader know of Luke and Obi Wans presence on Tatooine? Was he here on a mission from the Empire? Kenobi didn’t know and didn’t care, he had to get Luke and had to leave right away.

Of course Kenobi felt bad for having to take Luke away from his aunt and uncle before he could say goodbye, but it was for his own good. Luke needed to be safe, he vowed he would make sure he was protected and would watch over him.

What scared Kenobi more was the fact that his Vader reached out in the force, no doubt to see if he really sensed Kenobi or not. He knew that Vader knew he was here, his presence wasn’t a secret anymore. He had to get to Luke before Vader did, hopefully Vader was far away from him when he felt Obi wans presence. 

Obi Wan was a couple of hours outside of Mos Espa, and he had no doubt Luke was there. The closer he got the clearer Lukes force presence was. But he didn’t want to risk opening up to the force again, he didn’t want Vader to locate him easily. He tried to make the rest of the journey without much use of the force. Hopefully Luke was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! Things really pick up next chapter! This is gonna be a long story so I hope you are enjoying it so far! Thank you again!


	3. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those reading my story!

Luke was sitting outside of the shop shining some droid parts, working on getting rid of the scuffs. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, it was really hot out but he wanted to distance himself from Tillo. He didn’t like being around him, he looked around and saw people moving up and down the street. He hoped maybe he would see his aunt and uncle and they would save him. 

Unfortunately, he never saw their faces. He wondered if he would ever see their faces again. He looked down and teared up. He was alone, and he just wanted to go home.

People just walked past him, some would stare at Luke. Luke would stare back, he didn’t want to be treated like an animal. He considered if Tillos words were true, would he be a goner if he tried to run away? What did that even mean? He didn’t want to risk it though. 

Tillo walked out of the shop, “Stop staring at people, you’ll scare off the customers.” He said pointedly at Luke. “Go inside and eat something, make it quick.” 

Luke stood up and headed inside, it was instantly cooler in the shade. He headed to the back closet and found small portions of food. It tasted like nothing, and had the worst texture, it was like chalk. He wondered if this was even food. He would try and enjoy his ‘meal’, and think of a way to escape.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi wan knew he was running out of time, he was beginning to feel Vaders presence become closer without opening up to the force. At least Obi Wan was in Mos Espa finally, he was running through the port looking up and down the street. He was beginning to panic, he needed to get out of there with Luke fast. 

Obi wan stopped mid-run, he was hit with two powerful blows in the force. Something happened, something bad. He felt two familiar life forces just cease to exist. For one morbid moment, he wondered if it was Beru and Owen. He was willed with waves of confirmation.

He tried calling them on his com, and no answer. He feared the worse, Owen is usually prepared for these sorts of things. With Luke missing on his mind, he must have been distracted. Soon after he rescued Luke he would go and see if the worse was true. 

He started running again, twisting down different paths. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he was panicking. He was looking at people frantically, they all probably thought he was crazy. He wiped the sweat off his brow and continued on running down different streets. 

He opened himself to the force and Lukes force signature was extremely close. As quickly as he opened he shut it. He turned down one last street and he saw a blonde haired boy shining some metal parts, sitting against a droids shop. He walked a little closer and it was him, then Luke looked up at him.

“Ben?” Luke asked, looking at him curiously. 

“Yes it's me, Luke I have come to find you. We have to leave.” Obi wan urged. 

Luke looked around and back to Obi wan. “Ben I can’t… I’m a slave… I have a-a” 

“A chip…” Ben said before Luke. 

Luke looked down, Obi wan stepped closer to him then an Iktotchi man stepped out of the shop. 

“Welcome to my droid parts shop, I am Odon Tillo.” He said as he put out his hand to Obi wan.   
Obi wan only looked at Tillos hand. Tillo looked down at Luke and said, “I am sorry, is my slave bothering you?” He looked back up at Obi wan.

“Your slave? Well, uh no of course not!” Obi wan said quickly, and then moved between Luke and Tillo. “Can you show me around your shop?” Obi wan said with a quick smile. From what Obi wan remembered Anakin telling him, slavers had a deactivation wand to deactivate the chip. Obi wan would try to find it while distracting Tillo. 

“So what kind of parts are you looking for?” Tillo asked as he and Obi wan walked into the shop.   
“Oh well you know… a shoulder hub, and a few holographic projectors.” Obi wan said distractedly as he looked around the store. Tillo led them to a box filled with spare parts and began to rummage through them. Obi wan looked around, this whole shop was filled with junk and clutter. 

He looked down and sighed, then saw it. It was in Tillos utility belt wrapped around his waist. He had to be quick, he took a deep breath and only focused on the wand. Slowly it lifted out and moved towards him. He quickly grabbed it, then Tillo turned around. 

“Alright here are your-” He was cut off, Obi wan was not standing behind him any more. 

Obi wan quickly moved outside and went to Luke and said, “Lets make this quick Tillo will come out any second.” Luke moved towards Obi wan and looked up at him nervously. Obi wan punched a couple of buttons on the deactivation wand and a green light on the top was brightly displaying. 

Obi wan grabbed Luke by the wrist and started running down the street and hid into an alley, “It worked” Obi wan said with a smile. 

Luke smiled and almost cried, “Now I can go back home.” Luke sighed. “Its finally all over.” Obi wan cringed at the words, he had yet to explain that they can no longer stay on Tatooine. That they must leave. They can never look back. 

“Luke, I-I must tell you something. I believe your aunt and uncle may have passed while we were away. I could feel it, I-I have the force.” He looked at Luke, who looked incredibly confused. “You have the force as well Luke, I would like to train you. I was once a Jedi.” Obi wan paused for a moment. “Same as your father.” 

Luke looked back at Obi wan shocked with a mixture of grief. “My-my aunt and uncle? My father? Jedi? I-” Luke said running his hand through his hair. 

“I know its confusing but you must come with me.” Obi wan grabbed his arm and pulled them out into the road and began making their way down the street. 

“No, I am not leaving! I am going home! Maybe my aunt and uncle are okay! Maybe your wrong!” Luke protested, he was tired of being pushed around. “They have no idea where my real home is, they’d never find me.”

“Luke please, now isn’t the time to fight me.” Obi Wan said, looking up and down the street and back at Luke. Luke struggled against Obi wans hand, people on the street began to notice the two. Luke barely knew Ben, Why would he follow him. Luke pulled away from Obi Wans grasp. 

“No I am not going with you!” He kept struggling against Obi wans grasp, Obi wan looked down at poor Luke. He knew this was hurting him, but he could not allow Vader to find Luke, to take him and twist him to the dark side. He kept ahold of Luke, pulling him through the crowd. 

The unmistakable sound of screaming tore at his ears, the crowd began to scatter. Obi wan looked around and saw the crowd was gone, and all he heard was the sound of a respirator. Him and Luke turned around slowly, both eyes wide. Obi wan could feel Luke tense, Obi Wan let go of him. Luke fell to the floor and ran as fast as he could. Vaders cape billowed around in the wind, the sand flying by him. 

“Obi Wan Kenobi, I have long awaited meeting you again.” Vader growled, he moved slowly closer to Kenobi. “Before I kill you, I must ask. Why are you on Tatooine? I suppose it is clever, I swore I never would return. But even so, hiding in plain sight is too risky. Even for you.” Him and Obi wan were only a few meters apart.“Were you planning on training new Jedi? Who was that boy with you?” Vader asked.

“You sure do have a lot of questions.” Obi wan said stiffly. 

“He is strong in the force, you must have been working on hiding his force signature. You want to bring the Jedi back, but it is useless” Vader ignited his lightsaber. “You will not escape me this time.”

Obi wan dug in his bag and pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it and guarded himself. Quickly Vader moved into the attack, clashing with Obi wans lightsaber, bringing it down against Kenobis shoulder. Obi Wan pushed against the lightsaber, pulled back and swung low against the sith. Vader quickly met his saber and pushed Obi wan back with the force. Obi Wan flew back into a stack of wooden crates, some fell on him and hit his head. 

His forehead began to bleed as Vader made a move for him, Obi wan used to force and flew crates to hit Vader. Vader cut the crates in half, unconcerned. Obi wan rose quickly and stumbled a bit, grabbed his forehead with his hand. Vader raised his saber in the air and struck down but was blocked by Obi wans saber, and they stayed locked in that position until he felt his air ways begin to close. His lightsaber deactivated and began to rise in the air, grabbed for his neck. 

“Finally, now its time you met your fate.” Vader said as he held Obi wan in the air, he wanted to feel Obi wans life slowly leave him. Then Something… no someone was in danger. The Emperor? He wouldn’t be able to feel his master all the way out in Tatooine. The tug became stronger, quickly he began to feel a strong urge to move to find said person. But who was it? Vader looked down at Obi wan.

“I guess I must make this quick” Vader said as he lifted Obi Wan through the force, and threw him hard, hitting the building down the street. Obi Wan fell and his body slumped over. All Vader could feel was the pull of the force to the one who was in danger. 

Minutes passed and Obi wan groaned in pain, he would not lose Luke that easily. But he couldn't move, he had to get Luke. Soon he saw two people come to him. 

"Are you alright?" He heard one say, they became a blur. They picked him up and then everything went to black.

______________________________________________________________________________

Luke ran away, as fast as he could away from Obi wan and away from.. Vader. He had seen him in holos before, and no holo or datapad could do him justice. His presence was overwhelming, intimidating. He ran, twisting down random paths, following the large crowd of people also running from Vader. 

Luke looked back, the street was deserted, papers and broken parts from droids and machines scattered across the road. He turned back to run and didn’t see the crowd anymore. He was alone, he kept moving towards where the crowd was running. It was surreal, seeing buildings and the street vacant, when usually its buzzing with activity. 

As he was walking he heard something crash behind him, he shot a look behind him. He saw nothing, the street was still as empty as last time. He turned his head slowly back and then he heard another loud crash. He ran, he had to find a hiding spot. He found a random shop and slipped into a closet. 

He stuffed himself into the corner, pulled his knees into him and stared at the door. After a couple seconds he heard panting, someone was running. 

“You won’t get away from me that easily Luke.” It was Tillo! He must have been searching for him, Lukes heart beat began to race. “I saw you come in here, you aren’t that sneaky.” Tillo sounded extremely mad and was out of breath. He sounded desperate, he really must have wanted Luke back. 

He heard slow steps up to the door, and it flung open. Luke looked up, terrified staring at the end of a blaster. “Get.Up.” Tillo said shortly. Luke slowly moved up, not taking his eyes off of the blaster. 

“I-I am sorry” Luke muttered softly, he was almost speechless. 

“Don’t give me your pitiful apologies, you are not getting away from me this time.” Tillo said as he pushed the end of the blaster in Lukes back. 

Tillo shoved Luke forward and they started walking out of the abandoned shop. Luke was looking at the ground, with tears running down his face. 

“You are never gonna be out of my sight again” Tillo laughed.

Luke started to look around, trying to see if there was any way out. He looked up and down the street and Tillo whacked Luke over the head. 

“Keep your eyes down boy, you’re not gonna find a way out. Face it, all you’ll ever be is a sla-” Tillo was cut off. Luke was held back by Tillo and wondered why they both stopped. That's when he looked up and saw what Tillo was staring at. It was Vader, he came walking down the street towards them. 

Tillos hand squeezed Lukes shoulder in fear, all Luke could do was just stare. They were both frozen in place. Luke scrambled Tillos hand off of him to try and make an escape, Luke was free and started running down an alley nearby but felt a sharp horrible pain in his leg and he fell on his face. Tillo shot Luke, he was right he wouldn’t let Luke out of his sight no matter what. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Finally he saw at the end of the street what was causing him to feel such a powerful pull, a young boy seemed to be caught by a Iktotchi. Vader walked towards them, he saw how they feared him, hoping that would be enough to keep them in their place. But he saw the young boy try and break free, before he could stop him with the force he was shot in the leg. Vader felt a powerful wave of the force, that he should help the young boy. 

This was strange, never has he ever felt such a strong pull. For a strange boy? Was the force trying to tell him something? He decided he would ask the Iktotchi, he walked up to him and held the man in place. 

“Who are you and that young boy.” Vader demanded, he wanted to know why both this man and Obi wan wanted him.

“I am Odon Tillo.” The Iktotchi said, his voice wavering. “And that boy is my slave who was almost stolen from me.” Tillo sounded more brave now, maybe that Vader could restore the right that was wronged. Help bring the boy back with Tillo. Little did Tillo know that Vader had very little tolerance with slave owners.

“Slave owner.” Vader growled, “How very unfortunate it is for you that ran into me and asked for my help” Vader said as he ignited his lightsaber through the gut of the Iktotchi. Tillo gasped, his eyes wide. He redacted his lightsaber  
and the man fell with a grunt. Lifeless, he deserved it for all he cared. 

Still, a prickle in the force still nagging at him. He turned towards the boy who was still face down on the sand. Vader walked up to him and saw his wound, easily fixable. Lukes eyes slowly opened. He moved upwards and turned to see Vader. Luke couldn’t stand, he pushed himself towards the wall. He looked up at Vader, his eyes wide. 

“Who are you, why were you with Obi Wan Kenobi.” Vader demanded.

“O-Obi Wan Kenobi? I-I am sorry sir. But I don’t know an Obi Wan, the man I was with is Ben.” Luke forced out. 

“The man you were withs name was Obi Wan Kenobi, a Jedi knight and traitor of the Empire. Was he training you to become a Jedi as well?” Vader asked, towering over the small boy. 

“I-I didn’t even know he was a Jedi up until he told me today.” Luke said looking down, then back up at Vader. “Before you came, he offered to train me, he said my father was a Jedi too. He wanted to take me away, off of Tatooine.” 

His father was a Jedi? Obi Wan wanted to kidnap this kid? Did Obi wan just find a random child of a Jedi who was a slave and wanted to train him? Obi wan must have tracked this boy down to take him away off planet to start a new Jedi temple. This plan was as reckless as it was stupid. He was curious, maybe Vader knew this boys father from the Jedi Temple. 

“What is your name.” Vader demanded.

“I’m Luke Skywalker, and I live on a moisture farm.” Luke said, still looking up at him. 

Vader almost didn’t believe what he heard. Did that mean he was? No, that's impossible, Padme died on Mustafar. Right? That's what his master told him. But the force was confirming Vaders thought, that this boy really was… Vader didn’t just want force confirmation, he wanted real hard evidence. He usually relied on the force, but it had to be wrong. Its not possible. 

“Your leg is injured badly.” Vader said blankly, “Come with me, I will make sure it is healed. Can you stand on your own?” Vader asked. 

Luke stared up at him blankly, did Darth Vader Lord of the Sith, second in command of the Empire really just offer Luke help to fix his leg? A few moments pass, and then Luke moved to try and stand but crumpled under himself. Sharp pain spread across his leg and Luke could only shake his head. 

Vader sighed but his modulator didn’t pick it up, he would have to carry this boy back to his shuttle. Vader in one movement scooped him up. Luke’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe what was happening. To end the awkward moment, Vader force suggested Luke to fall asleep. 

He walked in silence back to his shuttle, but he could feel the stares of people who were hiding. Wondering why he was saving this small boy. He didn’t care what they thought, he wanted to get back to the Ravager as fast as possible. 

He walked inside his Shuttle and laid the boy down on one of the seats. He was sleeping peacefully, his head tilted over. Vader moved quickly to the cockpit and began to leave Tatooine. Vader pulled out his comlink and called Piett. 

“Hello Lord Vader, are you heading back to the Ravager?” Piett asked.

“Correct, but clear my hangar bay along with the closest medical bay. Summon a doctor who is loyal to me, along with a few guards.” Vader demanded.

It was silent over the com for a moment. 

“O-Of course Lord Vader.” Piett said, then Vader cut the call. He wanted this to be as private as possible before he found out the real truth. It couldn’t be, he couldn’t be his- he won’t allow himself to finish that thought. It was impossible and he knew it, yet. There were waves of confirmation in the force, he had to see for himself. 

Once they entered the Ravager he exited the Shuttle and saw Piett waiting near the end of the ramp. “There is a young boy on the ship with an injured leg, bring him to the cleared medical bay along with a couple of guards in front of the door. Do not allow anyone but myself and the doctor to enter the room.” 

“A-A young boy, sir?” Piett asked, obviously confused.

“Do not make me repeat myself, Admiral” Vader said sternly. Before Piett could respond a doctor entered the hangar with a collapsible medical bed. 

“Is there someone injured on the shuttle sir?” The doctor asked. 

“Yes, a boy. Transfer him to the medical bay. Follow me, I will show you where he is” Vader said   
He motioned for the doctor to follow him into the shuttle and brought him to Luke, who was still sleeping on the chair. “Immediately run a genetics test between myself and the boy, I have reason to believe he is my son.” Vader added, ensuring they would not be able to be heard in the shuttle.

The doctor stared back shocked and then to Luke.

“I entrust this stays between us, if I get word that this conversation between us spread I will not hesitate to destroy you.” 

“O-Of course my Lord, I can assure you this will stay between you and I.” The doctor spit out.

“Com me after you have the results of the genetics test, I will be in my private chambers.” Vader said as he walked past the doctor and left the hangar, Piett staring at him and then began to follow. 

What would he do if this boy was his son? Is this a real possibility? His master had told him he had killed Padme. It's entirely possible his master had lied to him. If he really was his son, he would not let him be taken away from him again. He would do anything to keep his son by his side. He must meditate, he must make a plan if this boy was his son. 

He entered his chamber and opened the pod and meditated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this so far!


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, I had exams I needed to finish! Anyways here is a new chapter!

_ “Something wonderful has happened, Ani I am pregnant.”  _ A womans voice said

_ T-thats wonderful.”  _ A man managed to spit out. 

_ “What are we gonna do?”  _ The woman asked with concern laced through her words.

“ _ We’re not gonna worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.”  _ The man said with a chuckle in his voice.

The words between the two began to fade and twist into a blur. It was his comlink that snapped him out of a deep meditation. Those people were haunting him like ghosts. That's exactly what they were, because they were dead. 

He answered the comlink and the doctor answered immediately. 

“I have the results of the genetics test for you Lord Vader.” The doctor said. 

“Spit it out.” He was anxious to hear the answer.

“It's a match, he is your son.” Confidence was emanating from the comlink. “If you’d like to see him he will be waking shortly I believe.” 

Vader was silent, this boy was his, his child, his  _ son, _ he was  _ her _ son, theirs. He was the last thing he had from her. As Kenobis last act of revenge he tried to steal his son, probably would train him to be a weapon. Against his own father, only a Jedi could be so twisted. Rage over came him violently, in rage he crushed the comlink in his hand. He exited his meditation chamber and made his way to the medbay. 

He thought of Palpatines reaction, what would he tell his master? Vader would soften the blow with the news that Kenobi is dead. He was sure Kenboi was, no one could survive that strong of a push against a wall. But with Lukes powerful tug and emotion pouring itself unto the force he didn’t clearly feel Kenobies life force leave. But he assured himself that he fulfilled his master's duty, no way he was still alive. 

He made it to the med wing and entered the doctors office, he saw the doctor looking out into the med bay with a row of beds. He saw one lone sleeping boy in a bed, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as his doctor began to speak. He opened himself up to the force and gently moved to Lukes force signature to make sure Luke was healing.

“His overall health is fine, I can try to locate his full medical history from where he is from. His leg is healing nicely as well, only a small scar.” The doctor said as he moved to stare at Luke as well. As the doctor finished his sentence Luke began to stir, and wake. 

“I’ll go check on him, then I will leave you two alone for privacy.” The doctor said quickly as he made a move for the door to the med bay. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lukes eyes slowly moved to open, the bright lights blurred his vision and he squinted and rubbed his eyes. Slowly, his vision adjusted. He rolled over and saw the door to the med bay open and a man walked in quickly.

“Hi, how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?” the doctor asked with a smile. 

Luke shifted to sit up in the bed, and felt his leg sting. He remembered he was shot in the leg in Mos Espa, and someone saved him. Then he remembered who it was, Vader. His stomach twisted in knots, Why had he taken him? Why had he saved him? He took a couple seconds before answering and nodded his head. “Can I get some water? And uhm, where am I?” He asked sheepishly. 

The doctor let out a sigh and replied. “You are in a med bay on a star destroyer called the  _ Ravager _ , Lord Vader had requested you be brought to the med bay here. I am your doctor Avan” the doctor replied, filling him a cup of water. “Your leg, by the way, is healing quickly. Pain medicine will help for the first couple days and should be fully healed in a couple weeks.” He said as he placed a cup of water besides him. 

Luke grabbed the cup and drank, he was drinking so fast that some of the water ran down his cheeks, he lowered the cup and wiped his face. His mind began to race with questions, why him? Was he in trouble, if he was why would Vader heal him? 

“I-he, he kinda...he kinda scares me.” He admitted, still looking down. He was 10 now, he should be braver shouldn't he? It was embarrassing to admit, he grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and was twisting them nervously. 

The doctor smiled sympathetically, “Luke, I have worked for and under him for years. I have never seen him act this way. He has never catered for someone before, I have seen many sides of Lord Vader. But not this side, I think something has changed between you and me.” 

Luke only smiled, it is weird that he had saved his life. It's weird he had someone take care of his injury, maybe the doctor is right. Maybe something had changed. Though he still was a little frightened of him. 

“You will be able to leave soon, I will come back later to check on you.” The doctor smiled at Luke once more before leaving. 

Luke looked around, it was the cleanest and fanciest room he’d ever been in. Grey walls and black glossy flooring, there were rows of white med bays with neatly fitted sheets next to him. Everything on Tatooine was old, dusty, and practically falling apart. Thinking about Tatooine made him think of his aunt and uncle, were they really gone like Ben said? 

Before he could think further about his aunt and uncle, the med bay door swooshed open. Vader was standing in the doorway, and stared at Luke for a second. Then he moved towards him. Luke stared up at him with wide eyes, his hands clenched his bed sheets. He felt something, it was dark and all consuming of light. He felt it around Vader and he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the Force old Ben talked about. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Vader began, “I heard your leg was doing better.” Luke looked up at him curiously then his leg. He subconsciously placed his hand on his wound.

“Yeah, it does feel a lot better now. Uhm, thank you for helping me.” Luke replied awkwardly. 

“No need to thank me.” Vader said holding up a hand, “ Luke, I must ask you something.” 

“You want to ask me something?” Luke asked curiously. 

“While living in Tatooine, were you a slave?” 

Luke thought that was a weird question, he shook his head. “No, I grew up with my aunt and uncle, I got lost at Anchorhead during an Empire Day festival and was kidnapped. A strange man sold me to Tillo.” Vader didn’t say anything for a minute and Luke felt tremors of anger, were they coming from Vader? 

“What did your aunt and uncle tell you about your parents.” 

His parents? What did his parents have to do about this? “They didn’t tell me much, my mothers name was Padme and my father was Anakin Skywalker. They said he was a navigator on a spice freighter.” Luke looked down at his sheets. “I’ve been meaning to ask, why have you brought me on this ship? To take care of my leg?” Luke asked, then added quickly. “ Not that I am not grateful!” 

“Luke there is something I must tell you, you have been lied to.” Luke looked up, waiting to see what he was going to say. What he heard was something he could have never predicted in his wildest dreams.

“Luke, your father is not dead.  _ I _ am your father.” Vader said. 

Luke stared up in shock, there was a long pause of silence as the new information began to settle in. Father? His aunt and uncle told him his father died. Now he was being told Darth Vader was his father?

“You-you are my father ?” Luke asked slowly. 

“Yes, it is true. I am your father.” 

“So my fathers not dead? Was it all a big lie?!” Luke blurted out, he seemed to not care who he was talking to. The past two days have been so overwhelming for him. He wasn’t sure how much more information and shock he could take. Lukes mood was dwindling, was he really lied to his whole life? Did his aunt and uncle really know his father was alive?

“You were lied to young one, Kenobi had seen that you were hidden from me while I recovered from injuries that made me require a life support system.” Vader replied squeezing his hands in anger, Luke felt Vaders anger build. Did Vader just say Ben hid him from his father? Before Ben and Luke separated he did mention he knew his father, and that his father was a Jedi. So many questions were being jumbled in his head. It took Luke a minute to be able to blurt out one. 

“Didn’t you know about me?” Luke asked softly, he was looked down at his sheets. Then Vaders became more complex from just anger to a mixture of sadness and anger. 

Vader was silent for a moment, “I had assumed you died along side your mother.” Vader spoke softly, as soft as his vocoder would let him. 

Luke was staring at his bed sheets. He could tell his father was really hurt when speaking about his mother, it was interesting, he thought Vader was only capable of feeling anger. Maybe that wasn't the case. He had taken care of his leg and brought him up here personally. Maybe this man did care about Luke, he didn’t seem as scary as he used to now, not as machine as he seemed. But a man, a man who was his father. 

“I have prepared a room for you in my personal wing until we reach Coruscant.” Vader said, “You shall be staying with me, I live in an area called the Imperial Plaza. Its near the Imperial Palace.” 

“You want me to stay with you?” Luke asked. Luke wondered if he wanted to stay with him, he was his father. He barely knew him, but he had always wanted to know his father. Even if this was his father, he was  _ his _ father. 

“Of course, you are my son.” 

“Lord Vader.” The man said standing in the doorway.

“What is it, Captain?” Vader asked incredulously.

“The Emperor had requested you speak to him.” The man replied. 

Vader stood there for a moment, “Very well Captain.” The man bowed and left the room. Vader turned back to face Luke. “I must go and speak with the Emperor, I will have someone escort you to your room. I will answer any questions you may have then” Luke nodded and Vader left the room. 

Luke was alone now, left with his thoughts. He sighed and slid more under his covers, he was so tired. Maybe this was all a weird dream.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darth Vader was annoyed to say the least. Piett interrupted his and Lukes conversation to tell him about the Emperors wishes, no doubt the Emperor wanted an update on Kenobi. Even still, he wished to continue his conversation with his son. He stepped out of the med bay and was face to face with Captain Piett. 

“Meet with me outside my private quarters, after my meeting with the Emperor I have some important information I must relay to you. I cannot tell you here in the medbay” He stated, and with a twirl of his cape he walked away before Piett could respond . Vader quickly headed to his quarters and went around his chamber pod and kneeled in front of a holographic screen. He waited for a moment then heard his voice.

“Lord Vader, tell me how your hunt for Kenobi went.” The emperor said with a grin.

“I found Kenobi in Mos Espa, and I crushed him.” Vader said confidently, he savored every word of that sentence. Then he remembered what came next, he had to tell him about Luke. He shielded his emotions so Palpatine could not see how he truly felt about Luke. He would perceive it as a weakness, and exploit it. 

“Good.” He purred, and waited for a moment. “Is there something else you wish to tell me?” He added. Worry struck Vader, then he quickly shielded again. He hoped his shields were strong enough. 

“While on Tatooine, I made a discovery. Kenobi was on Tatooine not only just to preserve his own life, but also hiding someone." He was silent for a moment, "I have discovered he was hiding my son.” 

An unbearable silence stretched between the two, Vader shielded his feelings of growing anxiety.“You found you have a son?” Palpatine growled, dripping in disgust, then added. “Is he strong in the force?” 

“Yes, I believe he could be helpful to the Empire when he gets older.” Vader replied quickly.

“Or a great threat.” Palpatine replied slowly. “What are you planning to do with him?...You want to raise your offspring?" Amusement was found in Palpatines words. 

There was awkward silence between the two. “He is my son, I would like to raise him up to adulthood.” Vader said and another stretch of silence. If Palpatine said he couldn't raise Luke he would just hide the boy. Nothing would take Luke away from him.

“We may look into training for him, but before there is any training, lets observe him. Seeing how he grew up in the outer rim, he has seen illegal rebellion propaganda. See that he is loyal to me. Then training may occur.” Palpatine said smoothly. 

“It will be done, my master.” Vader replied, relief waved over him. 

“Remember Vader, your loyalty lies with me. What I require shall come over whatever your offspring needs.” Palpatine said assertively. 

Vader paused for a moment then replied, “Of course, my master.” The call was cut. He had to tell his master anything he wanted to hear if he wanted his son by his side. He exited his chamber, and saw Piett waiting outside his chambers. 

“Hello my Lord.” Piett said while bowing. 

“Piett, what I am about to tell you must remain strictly confidential.” Vader said looking down at Piett. He could sense Pietts growing curiosity along with anxiety. 

“O-Of course my lord.” Piett said looking up at him anxiously. 

“There is a boy in a medical bay in my wing, he is my son. Piett, I need you to escort him to a room I have prepared and then return to the bridge immediately. Before you do, call a protocol droid and bring food to his room.” Vader said and Piett for a moment only stared back. His eyes wide and nodded quickly. 

“At once my lord.” Piett said as he bowed once again. Vader walked off and headed to the bridge, leaving Piett behind to stare back at him. 


	5. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke trying to get used to his new reality lol. Poor little Luke!

Doctor Avan walked into the med bay, Luke jumped a little. He was teetering on the edge of sleep, he shook his head and looked at the doctor. 

“The bacta patches on your leg have helped it heal quickly, but still will be sore. You will still want to rest, but you no longer require being here. I was told you have an escort waiting.” The doctor said as he walked towards Luke and smiled down at him. 

Luke shifted to sit up and moved slowly to stand on the floor, the floor was cold on his bare feet. He noticed the shot on his leg hurt significantly less, just a little sore. 

“How's the leg?” The doctor said smiling down at him.

Luke looked up smiling, “Hey what do ya know! It feels a lot better, thank you.” He walked around the room to really test out the pain. It wasn’t bad at all and Luke smiled in relief on how fast it was healing. 

“Its my pleasure little guy.” The doctor said, “You ready to get out of here?” 

Luke laughed a nodded, "Yes, I have never been so bored!" Luke expressed and then quickly looked at the doctor. "No offense!" He said with a small smile.

The doctor laughed, "No, trust me, I understand. Being stuck in a medical bay is pretty boring." 

The doctor motioned Luke to follow and handed him a small grey jumpsuit. “We don’t really get a lot of kids in Star Destroyers.” The doctor laughed out, “But we did grab the smallest tech workers jumpsuits we could find.” He said with a small smile. Luke couldn’t help but laugh, and looked at the clothing with a pained smile. He knew they weren't going to fit, but he wanted to be polite so he gave a small nod. “You can go change quickly, I will be waiting for you outside the medbay.” the doctor said and walked outside the door. 

Luke went into the refresher and put on the new clothes, the clothes were definitely big on him. but he didn’t want to wear his dirty clothes from Tatooine, so this was better. He rolled the bottom of his pants up and the ends of his sleeves. It was big, but it would do for now. 

He walked outside of the medbay, feeling slightly embarrassed at his clothing. He saw the doctor and a man in a grey uniform looked at him with wide eyes, then quickly back at the doctor. 

"This little guy is ready to go!" The doctor scuffled Lukes hair, Luke laughed moving away from the doctor. 

"Hey!" He cried out, then Piett moved to be in front of Luke and smiled politely. 

“Hello there, I am Captain Piett…Your father has asked me to bring you to your quarters.” Piett said as he looked down at Luke. 

Luke looked at him nervously, and flattened down the back of his hair from sticking up “I am Luke.” He said shyly. Then the doctor patted Luke on the back. 

  
“Get some rest buddy.” The doctor said as he smiled widely at Luke, he appreciated the doctor for trying to make Luke feel better. 

“Alright Luke, are you ready to go?” Piett asked, Luke looked up. Anxiety glued him to his place, he was nervous. Being in the medbay was boring, but it felt like life was on pause. Now he was going back out, and his life was now so drastically different. He had no idea what to expect, but knew he couldn't wait forever.

“Yeah I am ready.” Luke said as he smiled, Piett smiled and motioned Luke to follow him. The hallways were pretty empty, Luke looked around and wondered how long he would be on the ship. Grey durasteel flooring and white walls, Luke couldn't imagine a more boring hallway. After they had walked for a while, Luke tried to remember what path they had took Piett stopped in front of a door and entered a code. 

“This is your room until we reach Coruscant, and I have ordered to bring you a meal.” Piett stated while standing in the door way.

Luke walked in the room, it was bigger than his room for sure. He had a view port that was flashing blue swirls of hyperspace. His bed was fitted with grey sheets, there was a dresser and a desk. Across the room was a refresher, Luke turned around and smiled. “Thank you, by the way for bringing me here and ordering me food.” He faced Piett smiling.

Piett nodded, “Of course, now I must return to my post. The droid will be here with your food shortly.” Piett smiled once more at Luke and exited the room. He was alone now, Luke went over to his bed and plopped down. It was so soft, and the blankets were warm. The hum of hyperspace drifted through the room and Lukes eyes were slowly closing. He fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi wan woke up in a sweat, his body ached all over. His body tensed up and was overwhelmed as the pain fully set in. Then he felt a cold wet cloth being dabbed on his head, he wanted to jump up and see who was there but he couldn’t move. All Obi wan could see was a bright light right above his head, he tried to raise his head but failed due to his necks protest. 

“Shh shh its okay, you're safe.” A woman's voice said softly. 

“Who is this! Where am I?” Obi wan choked, his voice sounded like gravel and his mouth was dry. 

“You're in Mos Espas medical center, now please calm down or you’ll end up hurting yourself. Are you thirsty?” 

“Yes” He rasped out, his throat was killing him. Then in his view he saw a grey canister gently move to his mouth. The water was cold and smoothly ran down his throat. He drank as much as he could, some water spilled down his cheeks and on his chest. She pulled the canister away, now a little more oriented he looked around where he was. He saw other med beds with some people sleeping and some had nurses standing over the patient. It was as dusty inside as any building was on Tatooine. He looked at his nurse, she wore a medical jacket.

“How long have I been here?” Obi wan asked, panicked, how long had he been out? Is Luke gone? Anxiety punctured his gut, he couldn't have failed Luke. He refused to follow that train of thought, but the more he refused to acknowledge the likelihood the more it chewed on his mind. Despair flooded his mind, he tried to shake it but it stuck on tight.

“About 6 hours, don’t move too much, it's a miracle your spine isn’t broken.” She laughed out, Obi wan shook his head again, trying to rid himself of the anxieties building up in his chest. He had to leave, he had to get to Luke. Wherever he was, he would find him. Even if he was in the clutches of Vader, he would get him. 

The nurse sighed,“Here is some pain reliever,” She pulled out a small packet and ripped it open and poured its content in a cup of water. It was a powder that dissolved in the water, she handed him the cup and he quickly drank it to alleviate the pain. 

“It will also help you fall asleep" She conveniently added after he drank it."So now you can rest more, what you need is to relax.” She smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Sleep? Relax? I can’t do either of those things! I have to leave soon.” Obi wan tried to jump out of his bed but was struck with pain all over his body. It was blinding and the nurse gently pushed him back on his bed.

“You can’t leave now.” The nurse remarked, “Anyways you're about to fall asleep.” She gave him a winning smile and walked away triumphantly. 

Obi wan sighed, maybe he could think of a plan to escape. Maybe not even escape, they can’t force him to stay right? His mind swirled into a blur as an overwhelming fatigue enveloped him.”  _ Luke, this is all for Luke” _ were Obi wan's last thoughts before he succumbed to his sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We will reach Coruscant in 12 hours my lord.” A young lieutenant finally spit out. 

“Excellent Lieutenant.” Vader said and turned around to relish the power he felt over the crew in the bridge. He fed the dark side with it. Feeling everyone's fear towards him gave him power. 

He moved to face Piett who finally made it to the bridge. “Everything went well I expect?” Vader asked towering over Piett.

“It went well my lord.” Piett simply stated, and Vader was glad he didn’t discuss this further in front of others. He knew he could trust Piett with something as important as this. He planned on announcing who his son was, and not keeping it a secret forever. Right now, the only thing that mattered was getting Luke to Coruscant safely. 

“I must go to my office captain, keep in charge of the bridge.” Vader said as he swiftly moved past him and made his way out of the bridge, his cape billowed behind him. He had a stack of datapads on his desk waiting for him, it would take hours to finish his work. But he also wanted to check on his son. 

It was strange, every time he thought about his newly found son a feeling rose in his chest. He didn’t know what this was, it felt familiar though. He had hours of work waiting for him, he knew he couldn't think about his son. He tried to push the boy out of his mind. But soon enough he ended up wondering how much would change now he had a new job of being a father. Surely not much, right?

He knew he might have frightened him. He didn’t want to frighten  _ his _ own son but knew Luke would adjust, ' _he was a Skywalker after all_ ' he mused. He opened up to the force and gently poked at Lukes signature, trying to make sure he didn't disturb him. Lukes glow was like a soft fuzzy blur, he was asleep. He knew Luke was probably overwhelmed and very tired from everything that has been happening. 

He entered his office and began his work. He knew once they got to Corcuscant, his master would want to meet his son. This line of thought did not sit will with him. He knew Palpatine would be interested in Luke, and making plans about him. He either saw Luke as a great asset or a great threat. Vader wanted to make sure he would never underestimate his master. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke woke up and groaned, his stomach was killing him. Hunger twisted his stomach, he must have slept through his dinner. He rolled over onto his stomach, his face pressed against his bed sheets, and wondered how long he slept. He slid out of bed and saw a tray sitting on a table with the dinner he was supposed to eat last night, it was cold. Luke frowned at the wasted food, then he grabbed his stomach. Maybe someone would be bringing him breakfast soon? 

He glanced up at the door, maybe he could try and find a lunch room? A cafeteria? I mean there had to be a place to feed all the workers. Maybe he could try and find it, he wondered if he was allowed to leave his room. His father probably wouldn’t want him wandering alone on this huge ship. He quickly pushed that thought aside, he would be quick and no one would know he even left the room. Luke stood up and walked to the door,

He pressed the control panel and the door swished open, he stepped out and looked up and down the hall. It was empty and really quiet. In truth, Luke was really excited to see around this ship. Its not everyday your on a Star Destroyer anyways, a ship this huge was sure to have some cool stuff on it right? 

He quickly picked a direction, hoping t would lead to a turbo lift. Soon enough he came upon a lift, and on the wall right next to it was a picture of a Star Destroyer but it showed all the levels of the ship and what level you were on. He skimmed the map, and felt sinking disappointment. Looked like there was nothing really cool to see, it was all boring work stations. _'What do they do for fun on this ship?'_ Luke thought to himself. Just as he was about to walk into the lift to go to a cafeteria he felt a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned with a jump and saw the towering man that was his father behind him. 

“What are you doing, my son?” Vader asked.  _ My son _ , all his life he had wanted to be called son. All his life he had wanted his father, and how he was finally here. It was perplexing to finally hear it, to be called it. Luke shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the ground. The lightness he felt at being called son left him quickly with a realization he was caught trying to sneak around the ship.

“I was just hungry and wanted to find some place to eat.” Luke said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“We just arrived to Coruscant, I was coming to bring you down. I should have checked on you sooner. Follow me.” With a dramatic twirl of his cape he began leading Luke back to his room. They walked in silence until they reached his room. They walked in and his father walked towards where his dinner plate was. “Did you not like the dinner they brought you?” 

Luke shook his head, “No, I just fell asleep before I could eat it. I must have been really tired” Luke said, feeling a little embarrassed.

His father studied Luke for a moment, “I did not realize we hired technicians this young.” His father said dryly. Luke looked confused for a moment then down at his clothing and remembered he was wearing an over sized tech workers outfit. Luke screwed his face in embarrassment. 

“This is what the doctor gave me.” Luke said sheepishly he pulled at his outfit, emphasizing how loose it was on him. 

“It is of no concern, you shall acquire more clothing when we arrive on Coruscant.”

“Are we really over Coruscant?” Luke asked as he walked over to the view port. He saw a huge planet, glittering from up in space. “Whoa” he breathed.

“We arrived not long ago.” Vader said as he moved to the view port next to him, “You like the look of Coruscant?” he added. 

“It looks like a sparkling gem, almost. I have never seen anything like it.” Luke said, still looking down amazed. He had always dreamed of being in space, though his joy about being in space was quickly met with sadness. His departure from Tatooine was not pleasant.

“A gem is not a word I have used to describe Coruscant.” His father said, sounding slightly amused. Luke could only smile, the bright flashing lights of Coruscant danced through the room. A few moments of silence stretched between the two. 

"I am sorry for trying to sneak out." Luke blurted out, he didn't want his father being disappointed in him. 

"I should have known better then trying to keep a Skywalker in a room on a ship." 

"You like ships to?" Luke asked curiously.

"That is something we both have in common, young one." He was looking at Luke now.

"I wanna be a pilot when I grow up." Luke smiled.

Luke could sense something from his father, pride was flowing out towards his son. "You have enormous potential."  Luke smiled when his father continued. “You shine brightly in the force, young one.” Luke looked up at his father in surprise, Lukes mind began to flood with questions about the force. He wanted to learn so much more about the force. But he did not want to annoy his father.

“You are permitted to ask any question.” His father said, still staring out over Coruscant. Luke looked at home bizarrely, then quickly looked back over the viewport. 

“Can you read minds?” Luke asked nervously.

“I can if I wish, but I will respect your privacy.” 

“How did you know I wanted to ask a question?” 

“You are my child, it is only natural you would have questions for me. Do you have any more questions?” 

Luke thought for a moment, choosing which question to start with first. “What is the force exactly? I heard Ben talk about it, you have it right?”

“The force is a power in the universe, connecting all living things. I do have the force, as do you.” 

Luke nodded slowly, trying to understand the force. But maybe trying to understand was a fool's errand, it seemed mysterious. That even the masters of the force, like his father, really couldn’t truly understand the power.

“So, is your name really Anakin Skywalker?” Luke asked curiously, then a cold silence fell. Luke could feel a shift in the room, an unsettled anger began to bubble. He waited a few cycles then his father answered.

“Yes, I was once Anakin Skywalker. That is no longer my name, I have taken upon a Sith name.” Luke nodded slowly again, trying to understand what his father meant. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he asked, “What is a Sith exactly?” 

“They are Force users who use the powerful, more stronger side of the force” 

Luke sat there, for a moment thinking over what his father told him. Anakin wasn’t his name anymore, the concept made very little sense to Luke. But he pretended to understand for now, then a question popped into his mind. One he wanted the answer most to. 

“Do you think you could tell me who my mo-” Luke began to ask but was quickly cut off by his father moving to the door to leave. 

“Follow me to the hangar bay, we are leaving for Coruscant now.” Luke looked at him leave, bewildered at the interaction. He then quickly sprinted off to find him walking down the hallway. He followed behind his father, trying to keep up with his large strides. 

He felt a little defeated, he was about to ask about his mother. But his father shot him down before he could even finish the question. He was slightly annoyed with his father for interrupting his question, but he would simply ask later. Hopefully his father would be in more of a mood to answer the question then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the new update!! How is Obi wan gonna get out and save Luke? poor guy lol


	6. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and his father arrive at their new home and they start to get to know each other :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep a consistent every 3 day update, maybe a day off or so. Hope you enjoy! :D

They walked in silence until they reached the hangar bay, Luke felt slightly annoyed at being ignored. Though his annoyance did not last long. He entered the hangar bay and was blown away, when he first arrived on the star destroyer he was asleep. He didn’t get to see any of this, but now he got to bask in all of its glory. To put it simply, he was amazed. 

He looked out into the inky blackness of space, stars scattered across the void. He saw Coruscant glow brightly down below, and the shuttle in the center waiting for them, the hangar was empty. 

“Whoa look! Its space!” Luke said as he clapped his hands on either side of his head. 

“So it is.” His father said dryly, amusement rolling off him. 

The glow of Coruscant rimmed the hangar bay. Luke couldn’t keep the smile off his face, he saw space up from his view port but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it. Seeing it through glass was almost like seeing it on a holovid. But no, there was no denying it now. He was in space, and he loved it. 

As they walked to the shuttle Luke looked all around, the hangar was so huge it made him feel smaller than he already was. A question in the back of Lukes mind prickled, he wanted to learn to fly. He daydreamed that his father would come to the moisture farm and fly him away off into the stars. That his father would teach him how to fly a ship. Now the opportunity was here. 

“You think you could teach me to fly in space?” The words tumbled out of Luke’s mouth quickly, his father stopped and turned to Luke. 

“Yes, I will teach you to fly.” A pause. “When you are older.” His father twirled his cape dramatically once more and continued to board the shuttle.  _ Older _ Luke thought incredulously, how much older? He rolled his eyes then his father turned to face him again. 

"How old were you when you learned to fly?" Luke asked.

"That is not relevant." Luke was about to reply when his father said. “You are welcome to join me in the cockpit if you’d like to learn the basics.” Luke practically jumped, quickly nodded his head. He would take any chance to be in the cockpit. “I will take that as a yes.” His father turned to enter the cockpit. Luke followed, now butterflies in his stomach, and a slight skip in his step. 

He entered the cockpit and was mesmerized by the control panel. Flashing lights, buttons of all sizes and colors, screen displays, it was amazing. 

“Ya know I have  _ some _ experience with flying. Back on Tatooine I had a T-16 skyhopper, I used to fly Beggars Canyon with my friends.” Luke stated proudly as he moved to sit in the co-pilot's seat and strapped in. “I am also one of the few people who survived Dead Mans Turn” Luke sported a cocky smile. 

“What!?” His father exclaimed. “How could you do something so reckless? You could have died.” His father said, looking at him from the pilots seat. Ignition sequence began, Luke’s smile quickly vanished. This was not what he expected his reaction would be like. He thought it would show off his skills, maybe get a  _ Way to go sport! _ With a pat on his back. 

“Well I didn’t die!” Luke said as he crossed his arms then mumbled to himself. “I thought it was pretty impressive.” 

“There is nothing impressive in almost  _ dying _ .” His father said sternly. The shuttle began to lift and Luke huffed. 

“I didn’t almost die! It's like I knew when the turn would happen before it came! So I wasn’t even close to death.” Luke tried to reassure, it was true it was like he knew when the turn would happen. Something instinctual, it filled his whole body. His father was silent for a moment.

“It was the force that told you when the turn was going to happen. Nonetheless, it was still reckless and dangerous.”

“I didn’t even realize I was using the Force.” Luke said but his sentence trailed off, he was speechless. Coruscant came into full view through the viewport, the planet glittered and shined. Luke gripped his arm rest in anticipation, craned his neck for a better view. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. The lights of the planet danced through the cockpit. 

“Wow do you see that! It's beautiful!” Luke said excitedly. 

“It is not as beautiful down in Coruscant as it is from above.” Vader said, Luke looked at him curiously with a small grin. 

“You don't like Coruscant very much do you?” Luke said more as a statement then a question.

“Is it that obvious?” His father said with hints of sarcasm.

“Why don’t you like it?” Luke asked, looking out at the view from space. 

“To put it simply - politicians.” 

“You don’t like Politicians?” 

“They usually work under an agenda, never trust one.” Vader warned. 

“Always on an agenda? What if they wanna help people and you're just assuming?” Luke asked grinning smugly. 

“Yes, always. Raising their social status comes above all things for them.” Vader said firmly. 

“You mean you never met  _ one _ nice politician? Not one?” Luke figured his father was just being dramatic. After Luke asked the question, his father was silent for a moment. 

“There might have been one.” His father said reluctantly. When Luke was about to ask who it was, the full glory of Coruscant came into view and Luke was speechless, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Towering buildings, dozens of lanes full of speeders, bright neon lights, people of all different alien species. He tried to find the ground but it's almost impossible, he began to wonder how high up they were. 

“Wow!” Luke said sitting up in his seat as much as he could against the seat belt. He looked around, drinking in the new city. Upon further observation Luke saw Empire Day celebration posters and flags hung up on buildings as far as he could see. Balloons and confetti were flying through the air, streamers were hung between building 

“Empire Day celebration stuff is still up.” Luke noted, “Why? Empire Day was a couple days ago.”

“It is the 10 year anniversary since establishing the Empire. Empire Day is widely popular on Coruscant, a week-long celebration was decided by the Emperor.” Vader said slowly. 

“Week long! Geez!" Luke paused looking out at the window, this celebration was way more elaborate than anything he had seen in Anchorhead for Empire Day. "Ya know sometimes I like to pretend that the Empire Day celebration is a party for me.” Luke said laughing as continued he looked out the window. 

“Why do you like to do that?” 

“Empire Day is my birthday.” There was silence, grief and anger rolled off his father. “What's wrong?” Luke asked.

“I am sorry Luke- I had no idea that day was your birthday.” Vader said as softly as his vocoder would let him. Luke sunk into his seat. 

“It's okay, you didn’t know.” Luke said. 

“You are too forgiving, it is information I should know.” 

“No really, it's okay. At least you know now right?” Luke smiled. His father was silent, and the silence stretched until Luke noticed their surroundings slowly improved. Cleaner streets and fancier architecture started to appear, along with parks on his left and right. People dressed in unique and beautiful garments.

“Where are we exactly?” Luke asked.

“This area is called the Federal District, where the Palace and the Senate is located.” 

“Wow this place is fancy huh?” Luke mumbled, he was silent for a moment. “Whoa! Do you see that? A tree! An actual tree!” Look stretched to be closer to the window for a better view and looked at the tree with amazement. 

“You are easily impressed, young one.” His father said. 

“So where are we going exactly?” Luke asked as he gained his composure and slumped down in his seat once again. 

“A work space I was given in this area by the Emperor, I have only visited it a few times.” Luke was looking around as a large building came into view and a hangar bay, it was empty.  His father punched in a code for clearance to enter the hangar, his father smoothly landed the shuttle.“I suppose I will have to move my ships to this hangar bay.” Vader stated. 

“Is this an apartment building?” Luke asked as he unstrapped his seat belt to stretch. 

“Not necessarily, it is a building used mostly for Imperial operations by Grand Moffs, Military leaders along with other high ranking officials. I have a floor initially made for work, but I shall convert it to a living space.” 

“Do you not have any other places to stay?” Luke asked as they walked off the shuttle. 

“I have a few palaces and castles an-”

“What?! Castles and palaces!? You have those?! If you have homes already why aren’t we staying at one of them?” His father stopped walking and turned to face Luke. He could feel his father's gaze upon him. 

“Because I conduct dangerous business at those locations, you have no need to be around that. Now follow me, young one.” His father headed towards a turbo lift, they both entered and headed to one of the top floors.

After a long ride up the lift they finally reached their floor with a ding. The doors opened and were met with an entrance way. His father didn’t lie, he hadn’t visited this place much. It was pretty bare, the walls were a whitish grey with dark flooring. Passing through the entrance way was a rather large room with a seating area facing a large window view of Coruscant, it was an amazing view. Luke walked up to the glass window and looked out over the vast city. 

“A lot of the rooms are for storage and there is a conference room.” Luke nodded, then his father led him down a hallway. 

“You can choose any of the rooms you would like, but that room at the end of the hall is mine. You are not allowed in there.” His father pointed to a door at the end of the hall. “Feel free to look around, I will be in the conference room."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He walked into the conference room and moved to stand in front of the window and pulled out his com. 

“Lieutenant Cal, you are currently in Coruscant are you not?” Vader asked.

Over the com Vader heard a shaky breath. “Yes Lord Vader, is there something you need?” 

“Come to my floor in the Imperial Plaza quickly.” He ended the call, someone would need to furnish Lukes room. He can’t sleep in a conference room, he would give Luke anything he needed. Soon he would need to speak with the Emperor, he would be expecting him. The Emperor always spoke with him once he returned from a mission. 

Vader was thinking about his and Lukes conversation in the shuttle, he hated he didn’t know his own son's birthday. It made sense that day would be his birthday, it all happened on that day. He gained an Empire, but lost everything that truly mattered to him. But that wasn't the case anymore, no, he had Luke now. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but as he learned about Lukes impressive piloting skills he was filled with… pride? He has been feeling that a lot lately, it wasn’t something he was used to. He didn’t want to encourage such dangerous behavior, but he would be a liar if he didn’t admit he was the same at his age. Vader cursed to himself for thinking about his old life, but having Luke around made that a struggle. 

Vader began to pace thinking about all the things he will have to do now Luke is here. Transfer work items, change some Lieutenants work rotations, move some of his ships to his hangar bay, rearrange meetings, the list was excessive. He sighed when his comlink went off. 

“What is it?” 

“I just arrived, my lord.” Lieutenant Cal said. 

“Meet with my on my level Lieutenant.” The comlink was cut and he stepped out of his conference room when he saw Luke standing out on the balcony. Vader moved towards the balcony and stood next to Luke. 

“Did you find a room that was acceptable?” Vader asked and looked at his small son. 

Luke nodded, then looked back over at the view. "This is the most beautiful view ever." His son had seen so little in the galaxy, it was truly wonderful to see him experience these new things. Luke appreciated them so much and was fascinated by everything. He silently promised Luke he would show him more of the galaxy, that he would teach him to fly and that he would do his best as a father. 

Luke turned around and Vader turned to see what Luke was looking at. Standing in the seating area was Lieutenant Cal, Vader placed his hand on Lukes shoulder and guided him to the seating area. 

“Lieutenant Cal, this is my son. I am converting this work floor into a living space. Find furnishing for Lukes room immediately he needs some place to sleep tonight. I must go speak with the Emperor, remain here until I return.” 

Lieutenant Cals eyes widened, then looked between Luke and Vader. 

“Is there a problem Lieutenant?” Vader asked, Cal shook his head quickly. 

“No, no my Lord, non at all. That will be done right away my Lord.” Cal bowed when Vaders comlink went off. He walked back into his conference room for some privacy, it was Palpatine.

“Lord Vader, you have just arrived on Coruscant.” Palpatine stated. “I have felt it.” 

“Yes I arrived not long ago.” 

“While you are coming to visit me at the palace, bring your offspring. I would like to see him for myself.” Silence, Vader locked his mental shields. 

“Of course my master.” Vader simply said

"Good, I look forward to meeting him." Palpatine cut the call. His breathing would pick up if it could, anger and anxiety gripped on to him. Why did Palpatine have to ruin everything. Vader cursed, he should have hidden Luke. It's too late for that now, he won’t let anything bad happen to Luke. 

He walked out of the conference room and saw Luke talking to Cal.  “That's what you need the power converters for!” Luke proclaimed, then both Cal and Luke looked at Vader. 

“Luke, you shall come with me to the Palace. Lieutenant, arrange the furnishing immediately.” 

Cal bowed and Luke followed after Vader. “Palace, really I am going to the Palace!?” Luke asked excitedly. Vader locked his mental shields, Luke was getting better at detecting Vaders feelings and he didn’t want Luke to feel the dread inside of him. He didn’t want to scare Luke too much, but to have a… healthy apprehension towards the Emperor. They both entered the lift and descended to the hangar bay. 

“Yes my son, the Imperial Palace. The seat of the Emperor, he would like to speak with you.” 

Luke was silent and Vader looked down at him, he looked petrified. “What? me? He wants to speak with me? Why?” 

“Because you are my son.” Vader paused. “Heed my words young one, the Emperor is my sith master. Do not let him trick you, do not take his words to heart.” He knew he sounded ominous, but he didn’t want to be explicit. “You must not tell anyone what I just said, when we discuss the Emperor it must remain between you and I.” 

Lukes nodded nervously, Vader could feel the feelings Luke was blasting forth in the Force. Luke was nervous, he wants to teach Luke how to shield his feelings. But building ones shields is not pleasant, he didn't want to cause unnecessary harm on Luke. they reached the hangar bay and headed to the shuttle. “Luke, do not be frightened. I will be with you, I will not let him harm you.” He could feel Luke ease in the force. They got in the shuttle and Luke sat in the co-pilot's seat and he was clutching the arm rests. He started the ignition sequence and hoped this wouldn’t end terribly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan struggles on Tatooine while Luke meets the Emperor

Obi wan woke up and instantly realized his shirt was covered in sweat. He groaned, it was night time. He saw the glow of lanterns lighting the streets of Mos Espa outside. He shifted in his bed, he was still sore but it wasn’t a blinding pain. It felt like he pulled every muscle in his back and was only comfortable in certain positions.

He slowed his breathing, it didn’t hurt anymore. He moved to sit up in his bed, everyone around him was sleeping. He let out a staggered breath, the medicine did help with pain. Even after just sleeping for who knows how long, he felt a fatigue he had never felt before. 

Then he saw a nurse walk in, different from the first one he had. She rushed over to Obi wan. 

“Oh sir, do you need something?” She was concerned for him, Obi wan just shook his. 

“No, I-” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Is there pain medicine I can take with me on the road?” He asked. The nurse pinned her lips.

“Well, I can’t legally give you something strong enough to take outside, but there are some I can give that will certainly help.” She smiled then checked his vitals. “Would you like to try and walk sir?” 

“Yes!” he said a little too loudly. He looked around, hoping he didn’t wake anyone up. He shifted to move, he winced at the pain shooting in his back. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to lay down?!” The nurse asked with urgency in her voice, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

  
“No I am fine.” He reassured in a whisper, more so trying to convince himself then the nurse. The nurse looked him up and down hesitantly. Obi wan let out a deep breath and moved further off the bed, his feet landing on the sandy floor. He sucked in, clenching his teeth as pain shot through his legs. He almost buckled over, but the nurse caught him. 

“Sir, why don’t you sit back down?” The nurse she pressed in a soft and gentle voice. 

“No, I-I must try.” Obi wan persisted. The nurse supported Obi wan as he tried to walk, at first every step felt like pins and needles. He limped across the room, the nurse still supporting him. It hurt to walk, but it wasn’t unbearable. The nurse led him back to his bed, he collapsed back on it. 

“That's enough for now.” She insisted, helping adjust Obi wan on his bed. Once fully situated, she unlocked a storage cabinet by his bed and looked through the contents. She pulled out a baggie and went to open it but Obi wan cut in. 

“If that's pain medicine, please give me one that won’t make me fall asleep.” He insisted, he knew they couldn’t force him to take any medicine. She hesitated, then nodded picking up a different baggie and pouring in the contents into a cup of water. Obi wan drank it, wondering how long the pain medicine would last. 

“I will come to check on you later, don’t try anything like getting up and walking. Let me know if there if anything you need” She insisted, she closed the cabinet and locked it then walked away. Obi wan took slow breaths, looking around the room. It was silent, he was alone. All he could think of was Luke, the thought of him was persistent and a constant drive to escape this place. For a moment, he thought maybe the nurses were right. Maybe he should rest, he attempted to relax and pulled the covers over himself to rest…

Only a minute passed when he realized how stupid that idea was, he had to leave now. He had to get Luke, he had to try. He would die trying, he wanted to make sure Luke was safe. He sat up, ripped the sheets off himself and moved his legs to get off the bed. He choked back a cry in pain from his legs, he rested on the edge of the bed for a moment. Then held his breath and moved to stand.

He rested his weight on the bed and let out a shaky breath. His head started to pound and spin, he moved to grab his bag that he brought from his hut, it was hanging on his bed frame. He then slowly moved to the storage cabinet by his bed, he tugged on the door handle but remembered she locked it. He sighed and discretely used to force to unlock it, the cabinet unlocked and he quietly opened it.

He saw neat rows of medicine baggies, all labeled. He began to shuffle through the items.Then he grabbed a med pack along with a couple of pain reliever packets, he shoved them in his pockets. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, it was definitely illegal to steal medicine. 

He closed the cabinet and began to move towards the door, biting his bottom lip from the pain. The more he moved the more he began to notice the pain medicine to set it. It still hurt, but he no longer felt an overwhelming urge to collapse. He reached the door and cursed to himself. He needed to think of a plan to get off this planet. 

He hobbled off in the middle of the street, it was mostly empty except for a small group of people that stood under street lanterns. He looked around looking for a private place, he slowly trudged down the street when he realized his best bet was hiding out in an ally for now. He randomly picked an ally and made his way down it into a dark corner. He slid down against a wall to slowly sit down and let out a sigh of relief.

He rummaged through his bag and held his comlink, and stared at it. He tried to remember an old friends frequency, he hasn’t used it in a long time. He gambled on getting his friend involved, he didn’t want to have to drag his friend into a stressful situation. He shook his head, no he had to do anything to save Luke. He took a deep breath and commed a friend…

“Hello?...” The voice said quietly, there was curiosity in the voice.

“Bail, I need your help.” Obi wan spoke softly, but his voice did not hide how desperate he was. The com was silent for a minute, anxiety pumped this Obi wans veins. 

“...Obi wan?...” Bail said slowly.

“Yes, shh, my name may still be a point of interest.” Obi wan ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. “Listen… I think the boy may be in trouble. I can’t say anymore, but please send transport to Mos Espa.” Obi wan placed the palm of his hand down his face. He anxiously waited for a response. 

“I can send you one by the morning on Tatooine. It will take you to Alderaan.” Obi wan let out a shaky breath of relief, soon he would be with Bail and he could actually come up with a plan to save Luke. 

“Thank you, so much…” Obi wan said wearily, he cut the com and crossed his arms and rested his head. Soon he would be out of here.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke was sunk in the chair absolutely petrified. He breathed slowly, took in deep breaths like his aunt told him whenever he got really upset. She told him it would calm him, he tapped his arm rest as he tried to keep his cool. His father assured him that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Meeting the Emperor of the whole galaxy was a huge deal to Luke, he never in his whole life thought that this would happen.

“W-what should I say to him?” Luke asked nervously, breaking the silence in the shuttle.

“You should always refer to him as your highness, do not speak unless he has asked you a question. You have nothing to fear, little one.” Vader assured. Luke was still getting used to his fathers voice, it made him jump slightly. Luke couldn’t help but feel his stomach turn in knots. He had so many questions, why was his father being so vague about the Emperor? Didn’t he work for him? 

“What did you mean by, don’t let him trick you.” Luke asked.

“He will like to play mind games, that is all I will say on the matter for now. We will discuss this later.” Vader said, Luke could hear a tenseness in his voice. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat then realized what he was wearing.

“Wait, I am still dressed like a technician!” Luke said miserably. “I can’t meet him like this!” He face palmed, his face red in embarrassment. He could see it now, the Emperor laughing in his face, making Luke feel so small for wearing something so ridiculous. 

“Unfortunately there is no time to change, you must try and exude confidence. Do you think you can do that?” His father asked. Luke sank further miserably in his chair. Confidence? He was a 10 year old farm boy who was about to meet the Emperor of the Galaxy! Luke fiddled nervously with his seat straps. 

“I can try…” He murmured. His father made a sound that was almost like a sigh. 

“Shall I give you a confidence lesson, son?” His father asked. Luke looked at him and nodded pitifully. 

“Alright, lesson 1, You must have good posture, when speaking with someone you must stand straight.” His father said looking at him. Then Luke realized he was slouching in his seat, then moved to sit up. 

“Lesson 2, speak loudly and be assured of yourself.” Luke nodded, soaking in any tips he could use to speak to the most important man in this galaxy. 

“Last lesson for now, keep eye contact. Make sure to not look around the room.” Luke sighed taking in this information. It seemed simple enough, stand straight, speak loudly, keep eye contact. Luke could do all those things! He started to feel a little better now, maybe Palpatine wouldn’t notice what he was wearing. All that mattered was how he acted!

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” Luke said, still slightly nervous due to anticipation. Soon Luke saw an almost pyramid shaped building with 4 pillars standing on top of it. His father landed the shuttle on a landing pad and Luke sighed. 

“We are here. Remember what I said Luke.” His father said as they both exited the shuttle. Luke followed behind his father, glancing down at his clothing. Embarrassment swelled in his chest. 

They walked in the building, it was so gorgeous. Tall pillars, glossy floors, plants decorating the halls along with statues of the Emperor. His father led in front of him with long, confident strides. Luke instantly wished he was as confident as him. His father led them to a tall door, with two imposing guards in red. The doors swung open into a giant throne room with a long red carpet leading to a chair. 

Luke was the farthest from being an expert in the force, but he was certain he felt a dark presence in the room. His father was a dark presence also, but this was something else. It was so overwhelming he could feel it envelop him and grip him. He tried to shake it off and it held on tightly as they moved down the throne room. His father stopped, and Luke moved to stand besides him. 

The Emperor was worse than in the holos he had seen, while most of his face was covered in a black cloak Luke could see that it was disfigured. Luke stood by his father's side, then remembered his father's advice and stood up straight. 

“Ahh, Lord Vader and his offspring.” The Emperor said while he stared at Luke. Luke shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. “I am pleased you are back from your tour in the Outer Rim Lord Vader…” The Emperor stopped for a moment. "How have you planned on announcing your offspring to the galaxy?" Palpatine inquired, Luke did not like being referred to that way.

"I have yet to consider it my master." His father said.

“There will be a final Empire Week celebration in the coming days,  _ we _ shall announce your new found son at said party.” Luke tried to sense what his father was feeling, but his father was locked up. Luke was still a novice at the force, he couldn’t break down his father's mental shields even if he tried. 

“Yes, my master.” His father said while bowing to Palpatine. 

“Now leave, I would like to speak with the boy  _ alone _ .” The Emperor said with a grin, Luke's heart rate shot up. He felt his father stiffen, he didn’t budge. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, his father moved to leave. Luke could hear his father's traveling footsteps slowly disappear behind him. Then it was just the two of them, Luke looked up at the Emperor's throne and straightened his back once more. Remembering his father's advice, he looked the man in the eyes. 

“What is your name, child?” Palpatine said while he leaned into his stare on Luke. Luke, while trying to seem confident, spoke loudly. But maybe a little too loudly. 

“Luke!!” Luke accidentally shouted, his voice echoed through the chamber. He felt like he could just die in embarrassment in that very moment. He gasped at himself and looked down at the ground. Palpatine laughed, his laughter was sinister and dark and overwhelming. It was haunting. 

“You want to stay with your father, boy?” Palpatine asked, Luke nodded softly and looked back up at the Emperor. 

“Yes, he is my father.” Luke said, he was admittedly still slightly frightened of his father. He lost any confidence he could have mustered. 

“There is no way he could care for you like a real father could. He is a Sith, he has no room for compassion.” Luke felt his heart shatter. Though he still slightly feared his father, his father was nice to him. He took care of his leg, and was giving him a home. “Is there a reason for wearing a technicians outfit?” the Emperor sneered. “You are an embarrassment." 

Luke faltered and looked down at his feet. "I-I..." Luke tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Leave my chambers at once.” The Emperor demanded and waved him away. 

Luke turned around and walked out of the chambers, he choked back at his tears. He wouldn't let the Emperor see him cry. Once he was out of the chambers tears quickly streamed down his face, he started to run and ran out the doors . That conversation hurt him, he had been through so much in such a short time.  _ How was this man the Emperor of the entire galaxy?  _ Luke thought to himself. He ran out of the Imperial Palace and sat on the stairs out front. He cried into his hands, people walked past him but ignored him. He missed his aunt and uncle in this moment, he wished he could hear his aunt's calming words.

After a few minutes of crying by himself he heard his father walk behind him. Luke wiped his face with his sleeve and stood to turn and face his father. “What did he say to you? Has he harmed you??” His father asked, Luke could feel anger coming from him but his father locked his mental shields. His father was almost impossible to read. 

Luke was incredibly embarrassed at his encounter with the Emperor, all he wanted to do was leave the palace. He also remembered what the emperor said about the Sith, did they really have no room for compassion. The emperor certainly didn’t, was his father the same? Luke looked down at the ground. “Nothing happened.” Luke said shortly. “Can we leave please?” we quickly added.

“It does not sound like nothing happened.” His father pressed, Luke huffed.

“ _ Nothing _ happened.” Luke repeated sternly, Luke crossed his arms on his chest. Luke was visibly upset. His father was silent for a moment.

“Very well, seeing as you do not wish to discuss it right now, we may leave.” Luke sighed, relieved his father wasn’t going to force Luke to divulge and relive the conversation. His father began to walk away and Luke followed close behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Poor Luke omg ;(


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is trying to deal with what the Emperor said to him, Obi Wan meets an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments on the last chapter!

Was having a child really this difficult? If Luke was upset why didn’t he just tell him what was wrong? Vader was also concerned with what Sidious may have said to him. The fact that Sidious said something that triggered such a response from his son made him boil with anger. But what could he do? March into the throne room and yell at the Emperor for upsetting his son? The Emperor would see this as a sign of weakness, that having the boy around was making him soft. Vader would make sure that would not happen. 

Luke was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, his arms crossed and was looking out the window in silence. He practically screamed his emotions out into the force. He was a cocktail of emotions, he was embarrassed, sad, angry, and annoyed. Vader wouldn't force his son to confess what happened, if his son wanted to tell him what was wrong surely he would. 

They arrived back at the Imperial Plaza building and he landed the shuttle in the hangar. They exited the shuttle in silence. Luke folded his arms close to his chest and was looking down on the ground as they walked and kept his distance from Vader. Luke made it clear he wanted to be left alone. They entered the turbo lift and went to their new home.

Once the lift opened to their floor, Luke walked out quickly to the balcony, Vader made something that sounded like a sigh. Vader walked into the sitting room and saw boxes of furniture along with a crew unboxing them in the room Luke chose. Once the crew saw Vader they almost froze, Vader could feel the fear in the room spike. After the shock of his presence simmered, Lieutenant Cal came out from Lukes room to greet him. 

“Lord Vader,” Lieutenant Cal bowed. “As you can see we ordered the furniture as you requested and are unpacking it as we speak.” 

“I am aware.” Vader said dryly. “Lieutenant, I have a job for you. Take my son to get a new wardrobe as he has nothing to wear. Soon after, search for the best school in Coruscant for Luke. I must go back to the Palace to continue my work. Com me if necessary.” Vader demanded. Lieutenant Cal bowed. 

“At once my Lord.” Cal left to go give the crew further instructions for Lukes room. Vader looked over at Luke, he was looking over the city with his arms on the rails. Vader walked out to the balcony with Luke. Luke turned around, then looked back out over the city resting his head on his arms. 

“I must return to the palace to continue my work. I will be back later in the evening.” Vader said breaking the silence. Luke took a minute to respond. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, I guess.” Luke spoke softly. Vader was stiff, maybe he should keep asking what Sidious said. Sidious could potentially try and turn Luke against him, which was a concern. He would not allow Sidious to turn his own son against him, but he did not have the time to fully discuss what transpired in the throne room. They certainly could not discuss the Emperor around a crew of people in their home, hopefully Luke would be willing to discuss this later. 

“Goodbye, my son.” Vader finally said, then left the balcony and headed to the lift. Hopefully he could think of a way to work around Lukes issues with the Emperor. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke looked out over the city, the Emperor's words still echoed around his head. 

_ You are an embarrassment. _

_ Sith have no room for compassion. _

What was he supposed to tell his father? That the Emperor called him an embarrassment? That he said Sith have no room for compassion? Maybe Luke was afraid of what his father would say. What if his father agreed with what the Emperor said? Was he just a giant embarrassment? Does his father care about him? Luke didn’t know what to expect, they had just met and Luke was still timid around him. 

If his father didn’t care about him, why would he would take care of his leg and give him a home? But maybe it was because he had the force, maybe he was going to use Lukes power? Luke looked at his hands then frowned, he sighed when Cal walked out into the balcony. 

Cal bowed to Luke. “Hello...uh - Sir?.. Lord Vader requested that I take you out for a new wardrobe.” Lukes bad mood almost disappeared, a grown man calling Luke sir was pretty amusing to him. Luke formed a small smile. 

“You can just call me Luke.” He said to Cal, the lieutenant looked at him perplexed for a moment then simply nodded. 

“Luke it is then… Well, come now we must go.” He motioned Luke to follow and headed towards the lift. Luke was pretty relieved to get some clothes that actually fit. 

“So, we are going shopping?” Luke asked, making a face, shopping was incredibly boring to Luke. Cal and him entered the lift and it began to descend. 

“Well yes, do you not like shopping?” Cal asked, Luke sighed and shook his head. 

“No, it's really boring.” Luke whined, but this might be a good distraction from the Emperor and the many questions that bounced around in his brain. They reached a hangar bay, but it was one Luke hadn’t seen before. It was full of speeders. Luke stepped out in awe. 

“Wow… There are so many.” Luke said and Cal led the way to a grey speeder with the Imperial logo printed on the side. 

“This is the employee hangar, the one you arrived in was your father’s personal hangar.” Cal said as Luke and Cal entered the speeder, the speeder lifted and flew out of the hangar to join in the busy sky traffic of Coruscant. Luke watched the sky traffic with amazement, it looked like millions of speeders going in all sorts of directions. 

Luke laid his head on his arm and looked out of the speeder, it was silent for a moment. 

“So, what's your first impression of Coruscant?” Cal asked Luke, Luke had to think about that for a minute. He hadn’t had time to look around, this was the capital of the Galaxy. He was used to the nothingness of the farm.

“I’m not sure..." Luke was silent for a moment to think. "Its kinda weird, it smells here too” Luke laughed softly. 

“It does? Really? Huh I haven’t noticed, guess I am used to it.” Cal said with a small smile. “You know maybe shopping won't be as boring as you think. You haven’t seen the mall yet.” Luke went back to staring out the speeder, soon enough he saw a huge building with skylights and they flew closer to it. Must be the mall, Luke sighed assuming they were gonna be here for a couple hours. 

“This is the Imperial Center Mall, we’ll find all that you need here.” Cal said with a confident smile. “Plus, their food court is amazing.” 

“Oh yeah, I am starving! I’ve been too busy to remember to eat.” Luke chuckled. They landed on a landing pad and headed to the mall. It was packed, but to Luke there was all sorts of stuff to see. He had never been to a mall, he thought maybe the market place in Anchorhead was the closest thing that came to one on Tatooine. 

The entrance to the mall was multiple stories high with tall transperisteel windows. Luke walked in and saw a water fountain in the center, he couldn’t help but think about all the wasted water that could be used to send to planets like Tatooine. 

“Let's get this over with.” Luke sighed, hopefully it wouldn’t take that long. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi Wan passed the hours by coming up with a plan to find Luke, that was the one thing that drove him. Once the suns had come up he made his way to the docking bays, keeping an eye out for a ship. He wasn’t sure what the ship would look like, but he was sure the force would tell him which one was for him. 

He cursed to himself, he had forgotten to snag some water from the medical center. How had he forgotten something so important? Perhaps he was too preoccupied with stealing medicine he mused to himself. Well, it was a huge mistake for forgetting the water, his mouth was drying up quickly and the suns barely peaked over the horizon but their heat was still ferocious. He sat there, outside of the docking bays on a bench and looked up at the sky waiting to be picked up. To be saved, this planet was awful and he never wanted to return. 

The street slowly started to pick up foot traffic as the morning carried on, people stared at him as they passed him by. He must look terrible, he hasn't looked in the mirror in a couple days. He felt dirty, when he ran his fingers through his hair it was tangled and matted. He sighed and looked back up at the sky and waited desperately. 

Then he saw it, a ship come in from the horizon. The force sang, it was his ship. He felt butterflies in his stomach, finally he was leaving. He was practically squirming in his seat, anxious to get up and move. To do something other than wait, he moved to sit up and winced slightly. Pain was there, but the pain medicine was in full affect. 

He watched as the ship slowly lowered into the docking bay, Obi Wan walked over to see the ship land. He watched as the ship’s exit slowly lowered to the ground. Steam from the ship blew all around, at first the person who walked out was hard to see. All he could make out with a blur figure. Obi Wan squinted his eyes, as soon as the steam dissipated he saw him. 

“Bail?... you came yourself?” Obi Wan said, a smile grew on his face as he saw his old friend. He walked towards him slowly. 

“This is too important to send any of my personal aids Obi Wan... “ Bail paused and smiled. “I’ve missed you.” The two looked at each other, both were remembering everything. The good and the bad. 

“I’ve missed you as well, my friend.” Obi Wan spoke softly. Bail motioned Obi Wan to board the ship. 

“We should probably hurry, I could possibly be recognized here.” Bail said, Obi Wan followed him onto the ship. Obi Wan looked around, it's been a long time since he has been on a ship. Inside of the ship was vastly cleaner than anywhere on Tatooine. Obi Wan greatly appreciated the sleek and neat interior. 

“Come join me in the passenger cabin Obi Wan, we can catch up.” Bail said as the passenger cabin door opened with a swoosh, they both walked in it. Obi Wan sank into a comfortable chair, it was cool inside of the ship. “You need something to drink?” 

“Oh yes, water please!” Obi Wan said as he shot up in his chair, urgent to get some water. Dehydration was a very real issue on Tatooine. Bail poured him a cup of water, Obi Wan grabbed it and drank it fast. He cooled down instantly, he put the cup down and both Bail and Obi Wan strapped in for take off. 

As the ship lifted Obi Wan sighed in relief, soon finally leaving and the closer he got to getting Luke. “Obi Wan, once we get to Alderaan we can discuss plans on getting Luke. But I must return to Coruscant for the final Empire Day celebration party.” Bail said as he took a sip of water. "Once I return we can further discuss a plan to get Luke." Obi Wan was silent in thought.

“Do you think he could possibly be there? Luke? Maybe for an announcement to the Empire?” Obi Wan asked. Bail looked at him curiously.

“It's a possibility, but who can say for sure. I mean you don’t even know for sure if Vader has Luke or not.” Bail said. Obi Wan started bouncing his leg nervously. 

“I think it's highly likely Vader has him. I have a plan if he is there.” Obi Wan shuffled through his satchel and pulled out a medicine packet from the hospital. “This may seem crazy, but hear me out! This medicine knocked me out within seconds. If Luke is there, pour a small amount of this in his drink. Bring him on your ship and take him to Alderaan. I cannot go, as Vader will sense me.” 

Bail just looked at him in shock, then placed his face in his palms and then quickly looked back up at Obi Wan. “You want to  _ drug _ a child!? Obi Wan! Looks like your years in exile really took a toll on you!” 

“Bail, the Sith are incredibly dangerous…” Obi Wan trailed off remembering what Vader did to Padme. “They have no room for compassion, it's likely he would kill Luke. Best case scenario is Vader training Luke to be a Sith. Luke is in grave danger, we must do  _ anything _ to save Luke.” 

Bail looked down and shook his head slowly, obviously uncomfortable with the plan. He needed Bail to understand the Sith are dangerous, if Vader was willing to hurt Pade me would not hesitate to hurt Luke. It was silent for a long time. Obi Wan sighed, “Do you have a better plan?” Obi Wan asked Bail, with a look of desperation. Bail sighed, looked down and shook his head. 

“What if Vader doesn’t have him?” Bail asked. Obi Wan hasn’t visited this thought often, the thought frightened him. The idea Luke was somewhere out there in the galaxy, on any planet, with anyone, was a terrifying thought. 

“Well… if he doesn’t have him, then we will search for him…” Obi Wan didn’t sound very confident in that plan. The galaxy is huge, he was silent for the moment, “But we should cover the most obvious option, I think it is the most likely.” Maybe Obi Wan was trying to convince himself. Anxiety flooded his veins, maybe soon he would have to consider the possibility of Luke truly being lost in the galaxy.

“Obi Wan, I am not sure how I feel about drugging a child. What if it doesn’t work, what if I get caught?” Bail said, his face was concerned. Obi Wan assumed Bail was worried for him, that Obi Wan might have gone crazy. Maybe his plan was a little crazy, but he had to do anything.

“Bail, you have to do this. You have to save Luke, you could have one of your personal aids dress up as a servant and deliver him the drink. I would do it myself, but I can’t.” Obi Wan was practically pleading. 

“Obi Wan, I will have to think about it. Perhaps we can come up with another plan on our way to Alderaan.” Bail said with a little bit of optimism. Obi Wan shrugged slightly. 

“Yeah maybe…” Obi Wan sighed, not long after their conversation was over they entered hyperspace and were on their way to Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Nightmare

"Alright, the final bag!" Luke announced as he shoved the bag in the back of the speeder. He wiped his brow and smiled at Cal. "Wow, I've never had so much clothing." Luke smiled, it was true he had only a few pairs of clothing. Luke was much happy now he was in clothing he fit in, right now he was wearing his first sweater!

"Well you see, shopping wasn't that bad. The food court was pretty good too, huh?" Cal asked as they both boarded the speeder. Cal was really nice, while they were shopping he distracted Luke from what was on his mind. The speeder headed back to Luke's new home, Luke was bummed when Cal had commed something about _school_. Imperial City Academy, or ICA for short, Luke knew he had to go to school, he just didn't expect to go so soon. Maybe it would be good for him to get back into a routine.

"Am I really starting school right away?" Luke asked, Cal shook his head,

"No, it's just a tour, don't worry." Cal assured, Luke relaxed a little. School on top of everything that has happened in his life would have been overwhelming. A tour would be nice too, Luke stared out onto the city trying to imagine what his school would look like the rest of the way back to his home.

They landed in the hangar and Luke jumped out to go grab his things. It was multiple trips, but after they finally finished Luke walked through the seating area in his home. All the boxes that were there before were gone. _Were we shopping for that long?_ Luke thought to himself. Luke wandered over to his room and saw it was fully furnished. A bed, a desk, dresser, night stand,

and a holovid! Lukes mouth dropped, he has never had a holovid. Having one in his own room was something he never thought would be possible. Cal walked in to take a look around, "Do you like your room?"

"Yeah, did you pick out the furniture?" Luke asked as he went to test his bed. It was so soft and he melted into it.

"I picked out a lot of the stuff my own son has in his room." Cal said while looking around the room. "He is your age too, maybe you'll meet him someday." Luke was still resting on his bed, he thought that would be nice. He didn't have any friends here, he could really use one.

"Yeah maybe you could bring him around some time." Luke suggested and Cal smiled.

"Yeah..maybe, well hey I have to leave and go back to work. But here is the frequency to order food and I brought you a list of food they make in the kitchens. Just com the kitchen and they will bring you up something." Cal said with a smile, then left his room.

Luke laid on his bed, finally he was alone and this time not in a boring room on a Star Destroyer. He had a holovid! Now it was time to finally try and forget about the conversation with the Emperor. He had tried all day, it was hard to forget at the mall due to the fact that there were so many mini statues and posters of the Emperor.

He crawled under his bed covers and turned on the holovid, there were so many channels it was a little daunting. He picked something mildly interesting, and was soon falling asleep…

" _You are an embarrassment" A horrible voice screamed, it sounded like the Emperor. It was dark all around him. Then an image formed in front of him, the Emperor and his father were standing above him. Luke looked up at them, tears rolled down his eyes._

" _You're weak, you make your father weak. You would be better off dead." Palpatine said as his face curled into a wicked smile. His amber eyes looked at him wildly with excitement. Then all Luke saw was a flash of blue lighting._

_Luke felt the lighting hit him and sharp pain spread across his body. The Emperor's cackling spread across whatever room they were in. His father was just watching._

" _Father!" Luke yelped, he was still being attacked by the force lighting._

" _My Master is right, you do make me weak… you are an embarrassment." His father said with disgust in his voice. "You are a poor excuse for a son."_

Luke shot up in his bed and screamed out loud, tears were streaming down his face. He looked around the room. At first he was slightly shocked due to not recognizing it at first. He soon remembered he was in his new room. his heart was thumping loudly, he tried to wipe his tears away but they kept coming. It was dark, _how long had I slept?_ Luke wondered. He pulled the covers off him and walked out of bed. He stretched and looked out the huge window in his room. Coruscant was buzzing with life. The lights of Coruscant never died, the lights of the city cast a golden glow into his room. He rubbed his arms, the lighting felt so...real.

He could hear muffled honking and sirens of the city's traffic, it was bizarre to Luke. On Tatooine, once the suns were down everyone slept. Clearly that was not the case here, he glanced down on his bedside table and saw the menu and com left by Cal. He was starving, he commed down to the kitchens for something to eat and wandered up to his bedroom door.

He opened the door with a swoosh, it was quiet and dark throughout the home. He walked through the sitting room and opened a door to the balcony. He liked standing out here, when he stepped out the air was cool. Wind blew his hair around, he stepped up to the rail and rested his arms on it and looked out to the city. The dream he just had started coming back to him and he clenched his fists.

It felt so real, even the lightning. Luke knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help remembering his father just standing over him. Watching him suffer, calling him a poor excuse for a son. Once the Emperor got Luke thinking about the possibility that his father really didn't care about him, it ate at his brain. Luke shook his head, reminding himself it was just a dream. People really couldn't shoot lighting from their hands. So there wasn't really anything to be scared of. He remembered when he was little he would run to his aunt when he had bad dreams, she held him close and would whisper.

" _It was only a dream."_ She would then bring him back to his bedroom and tuck him in.

"It was only a dream." Luke whispered to himself, trying to recreate the comfort his aunt would give. He shivered in the cold air and with the realization that the comfort was gone. That _she_ was gone, that his uncle was gone. His old life was gone, he didn't miss living on Tatooine and being on a moisture farm. But he missed his aunt and uncle. The tears came back and slowly ran down his face, he shivered some more and decided to head back into the warmth of his home.

He slid the door to the balcony shut and the lift doors opened showing a droid holding his food. Luke ran over and grabbed the tray and smiled.

"Thank you." Luke whispered, the droid didn't respond, it just turned around and walked back to the lift. Luke sighed and turned around to find a place to eat, there wasn't really a table dedicated for eating. Luke looked over to where the conference room was and decided he would eat in there.

The door to the conference swooshed open and Luke walked in before he stopped in his tracks. His father was in the conference room working through a pile of datapads. Luke was about to leave to eat on his desk in his room when his father spoke up.

"You are permitted to eat here if you would like." His father hadn't looked up from his datapad. Luke hesitated and walked back into the conference room and placed his tray on the table. He sat down silently, he looked at his father then looked back at his food.

He began to contemplate telling his father his bad dream, but maybe his father would think he was being a baby. His father didn't seem to be scared of anything, and Luke was just scared of a bad dream. Luke began to eat his food in silence.

"Something is troubling you." His father stated, Luke looked up at him in surprise. He kept forgetting his father could sense his moods.

"No, I am fine." Luke muttered softly.

"That is a lie." His father replied and put down the datapad, Luke tensed up. How was his father so perceptive?

"How could you tell?" Luke asked.

"I can tell when someone lies through the force." His father replied, Luke looked down at his food. "If you do not wish to discuss this, I will not make you." He added.

Luke sighed in relief, if he could deal with this on his own he would try. He didn't really want to tell his father he had a dream the Emperor was torturing him and his father just watched. It would have been awkward. Even if it was just a dream, it really bothered him.

"Thank you.." Luke said, now playing with his food in the awkward silence. "I think I am going to try and go back to sleep." Luke said as he stood up and grabbed his tray and left. He walked back into his room and set his tray on his desk and plopped down on his bed.

He stared up at his bedroom ceiling. His father probably never had bad dreams, if Luke confessed to his bad dream he probably wouldn't understand. It replayed over and over in his head, he sat up and shook it away. He changed into his pajamas and crawled back into bed. He had to get over this funk.

"It was just a dream…" He whispered to himself before he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Obi Wan looked over the balcony onto Alderaan's mountain range, he just got cleaned up and had a clean pair of clothes on. He had forgotten how dull hyperspace was, the travel from Tatooine was boring and uneventful. Bail and Obi Wan talked at first, catching up over the lost years. But soon after, Obi Wan retired to the small bedroom that was on the ship. The nurse from the medcenter on Tatooine was right, he needed rest but he could get that while on a rescue mission right?

When they arrived, Bail brought Obi Wan to his personal wing of the castle and offered him a guest bedroom. Soon after, Obi Wan gave Bail the medicine they would plan to use on Luke to have it properly measured by a doctor so Luke wouldn't get hurt. While Bail was with the doctor Obi Wan was on a balcony and enjoyed the view. It was now mid afternoon in Alderaan and the weather was much more hospitable than Tatooine. Hopefully soon Bail would come back soon so they could discuss the plan further, Bail would have to leave within a couple hours.

Obi Wan sensed a presence in the force come onto the balcony behind him, it was strong and pure light. Then he heard a small gasp, he turned around and saw a small brunette girl. _Leia,_ Obi Wan thought to himself. She looked so much like her mother, they had the same dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing a good distance from him. Obi Wan smiled softly.

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi, I am a friend of your fathers." He said softly, Leia looked at him curiously.

"Well, I've never seen you here before." She folded her arms, Obi wan laughed.

"I worked with him in the Clone Wars." He added, "We are very old friends."

She nodded slowly, "I am Leia Organa." She said and held out her hand. Obi Wan took it and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leia." Obi Wan smiled.

"So, how are you liking Alderaan?" She asked as she moved over to look over the balcony with him.

"It's quite lovely." Obi Wan said as he looked back over the view.

"It really is, but I would like to see other planets soon.." Leia said and smiled at the view. "I really wanna go to Coruscant and view the senate building with my father." Leia sighed.

"You wanna see the senate? I always thought senate proceedings were boring, I can't imagine someone who just turned 10 would find them interesting." Obi Wan said with a small laugh.

"Well I wanna be a senator when I grow up." Leia said proudly, then looked at him curiously. "How did you know I just turned 10?"

"Uh- your father told me on the way over." Obi Wan said quickly, then Bail joined them on the balcony.

"Ah Leia, I see you met Obi Wan." Bail said and placed his hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia nodded, "Why don't you run off to your room. I have to talk with Obi Wan in private." Bail smiled.

"Yes father." She smiled and left the balcony, just leaving Obi Wan and Bail. Obi Wan was being rushed with memories of Padme. It was fascinating, Luke and Leia weren't a blend of their parents. Leia looked so much like Padme, wanted to be a senator like her, held herself the same. Luke looked so much like his father, and wanted to be a pilot.

"She looks so much like Padme…" Obi wan said softly.

Bail smiled, pain in his eyes. Padme and Bail had been great friends, they worked hard to make the Galactic Republic a good government. Both hard believers in Democracy, but they both failed. "I know, she is a lot like her…" Bail said. They were silent, both remembering her, both missing her.

"Bail… we have to get Luke." He spoke up, Luke was a constant stir in his mind. Getting Luke was the only thing he was focused on, but once he mentioned Luke Bail's face fell.

"There has to be another way Obi Wan." Bail responded, he was obviously uncomfortable with the plan.

"Bail, Luke could die. The Emperor could kill him… Vader could kill him. The Sith have no room for sympathy or empathy, the Emperor could view him as a threat. Vader could see him as a threat. The plan, while as crazy as it seems, is necessary…" Obi Wan said. He was firm in believing the plan would work, or it was the best plan they could come up with. Bail shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen I- I am glad to let you stay here. You are my friend, but I cannot do this myself. I can't get involved" Bail admitted, Obi Wan sighed.

"You got involved when you took in Leia, Bail…" Obi Wan said softly. "We cannot abandon Luke, you would not give up on Leia. You would do anything to save her. This is her brother Bail." Bail looked down at the ground, they both were silent for a long time.

"...Alright, I- I'll do it…" Bail spit out.

Obi Wan looked at him with gratitude, they hugged each other. When they pulled apart Bail shuffled through his pocket. "The doctor gave me a healthy amount, I had to say Leia needed some pain medicine so I didn't seem too mysterious." Bail said awkwardly.

"Good luck, my friend" Obi Wan said and patted Bails shoulder.

"Well I should probably… I have to go now- to Coruscant." Bail said, and ducked out quickly. Obi Wan let out a long sigh. Hopefully Luke was there, hopefully Luke was okay. Obi Wan looked back out over Alderaan and tried to calm himself down through the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please let me know what you think!!!


	10. Father

_The lightning was tearing through his body again, the vicious laughter, his father watching._

He jumped up again in bed, his breath was heavy. He realised it was that dream again, it was the same exact dream. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his hand through his hair, his face was wet with tears again. He looked around the room, it was day time. He got up and stretched and ordered something to eat over the com.

Is this dream going to haunt him forever? He had it twice in the same night. He didn't enjoy waking up with his heart racing and tears down his face. He was determined to get over this dream, his uncle used to tell him to _grow up_ everytime he had a bad dream. His uncle was probably right, dreams are just dreams. They aren't real, but they bothered him all the same.

He walked out into the seating area, the house was empty. He saw a datapad sitting on a small table next to the couches, it was from his father. He left Luke a message that said.

_I will be at the Palace for most of the day; I shall return later in the evening._

Luke made a face, his father was super busy. Luke wondered if his father ever stopped working. Did he even sleep? Luke sat down on one of the seats to way for his food when the lift opened, it was Lieutenant Cal.

"Hello Luke." He said as he walked into the sitting room with a datapad in his hands, he was concentrating on something. He looked up at Luke, "You aren't ready for the school tour." He stated, Luke looked down, he was in his pajamas.

"Oh! Sorry!" Luke jumped up, "I'll go change quickly...When is the tour?" Luke asked.

"We have to be there really soo-" Cal began but the lift doors opened with a droid holding his food. "Did you just wake up?" Cal asked. Luke nodded, he actually had no idea what time it was.

"What time is it?" Luke asked as he rushed into his room and changed. He walked back out and Cal was looking at his watch.

"Its 1200." Cal said and gave Luke a look, Luke was shocked. He had _never_ slept in that long. But he had a rough time falling asleep after the dream. On Tatooine, you rose with the suns, at least farmers did.

"I had a really hard time falling to sleep last night." Luke said as he started to eat his food quickly. Cal nodded in understanding. Luke finished his breakfast quickly, he was pretty nervous to go to school. It was just a tour though, but he had been home schooled so he wasn't sure what it would be like.

"Are you ready to go?" Cal asked as Luke finished his breakfast, Luke nodded quickly and stood up. "Hopefully we won't be late." Cal laughed, he headed for the lift doors and Luke followed closely behind. Luke worried about being late too, that would be a terrible first impression.

They reached the hangar bay and jumped into the grey speeder they used yesterday and entered Coruscants traffic. Luke was shifted in his seat nervously, he looked out over Coruscant from the speeder.

"Are you excited to see the school?" Cal asked, Luke sighed.

"I am nervous, I've never been to school… I was homeschooled before this." Luke said as he squeezed the seat.

"Don't be nervous, you'll like it I am sure…" Cal said Luke could tell he wanted to ask Luke about his past life. Why he hasn't always lived with his father.

"I used to live with my aunt and uncle." Luke said, Cal turned to look at him. "It's okay, I could tell you were curious."

"I am sorry if I-" Cal began but Luke interrupted.

"No it's okay, you don't have to be sorry." Luke said with a small smile. He looked out the window the rest of the way until he saw a fancy looking building. It was multiple stories high, had a huge lawn in the front with trees. As they lowered Luke saw some students walking on pathways to separate buildings that were a part of the campus. They were all wearing navy blue jackets with white button ups, and grey pants.

They landed and started walking to the school, he looked at the grass and trees in amazement. He has never been so close to one, he was very tempted to run up to it. But he restrained himself, they walked up the staircase at the front of the school and walked in.

Luke sighed as he carried his huge folder, the Headmaster gave him this folder full of catch-up work. It was super big, Luke groaned while he wondered how long it would take to finish. Luke was given a tour of the school, the campus was pretty large. Luke was also given a couple pairs of a uniform.

They walked back to the landing pads when Cal looked at him. "Did you like the tour?" He asked.

"It's all so much, the school is so big…" Luke said then held up the folder the Headmaster gave him dramatically. "Look at all this work I have to do!" Luke had a desperate look in his eyes. Luke and Cal climbed into the speeder. Luke slumped into his chair and looked at the folder sadly.

"Oh Luke, that amount of work is nothing. I breeze through paper work like that everyday!" Cal said with a laugh, Luke sighed as the speeder rose and flew home. "It won't be so bad, trust me!" Cal said after Luke looked at his work with despair.

* * *

Vader was called to the Emperor's chambers while interrogating Rebels in the Detention Center. His mind raced with what Sidious would have to say to him, perhaps it was a new assignment, perhaps it was to discuss the party tomorrow, maybe he would tell Vader what happened between himself and Luke.

Luke was having a hard time dealing with what happened between Sidious and him, he was very clearly shaken up about it. But was for some reason, very reluctant to tell Vader what happened. It frustrated him that Luke wouldn't say, what had Sidious done to his son? Manipulated him? Lied to him? Scared him? In all likelihood, it could be all of those options and more.

He should have never let Luke alone with him.

Praetorian guards opened the Emperor's chambers, his cape billowed behind him as he walked his way to stand right in front of Sidious's chair. Sidious's smile grew while he slowly drummed his fingers on his arm rests.

"Lord Vader, I have an assignment for you."

"What is it, my master." Vader said, an assignment. He didn't really want to be separated from his son so soon. Not while his son was so frightened, he didn't want Luke to feel more abandoned then he probably did. But he locked his mental shields tightly whenever he was around Sidious.

"Go to Lothal, there have been reports of Rebel activity, bring a blockade with you. Secure the planet, make sure you stamp out any trace of the Rebellion there. Leave for this mission after the final Empire Week party." The Emperor said with disgust in his voice, Vader sighed internally. He had one more day with his soon, he could be gone for a week or two.

"Yes, my master." He simply replied, he wondered if he should ask what happened between him and Luke. Would his master be mad and take it as a breach of privacy? But maybe Sidious would tell him what Luke would not.

"You may go, Lord Vader." He said with a wave of his hand, Vader stood there still, silently. He clenched his fists together. No he won't ask, he began to leave. The thought of him asking about Luke kept running through his head and for a moment his shields slipped.

"Lord Vader, is there something wrong with Luke?" The Emperor spoke up, Vader turned around to face him again. He locked his shields tightly, he slipped. He was furious at himself for showing the Emperor his weakness.

"You want to know what happened between Luke and I don't you?" The Emperor said, disappointment in his voice. "I do not think that is any of your business, Lord Vader." He said as he stood up and walked down a couple steps towards him. "It does not matter what I say to your son, it does not matter what I do to him. It is none of your business what my intentions are unless I tell you. I could kill him without explanation, I do not need to explain myself to you." Sidious standing in front of him. "I am disappointed in you, Lord Vader…" Vader was kneeling there in silence.

"You may go now, Lord Vader." Sidious said and walked back up to his throne. Vader got up and strode out of the chambers with his shields tightly locked. He couldn't help but clench his hands, he left the chambers. He felt like he was going to explode with anger.

There was a storm in his chest. Violent anger threatening to come out any second at any person that passed him by. It took great restraint, more than he had ever had. He cursed himself for asking Sidious what happened, that was a moment of weakness. That moment of weakness will definitely be used against him.

As he walked down the hallway in the Imperial Palace people kept a wide distance from him. Whether they had the force or not, they could always tell when he was in a bad mood. They knew well enough to stay out of his way.

He knew he wasn't being a proper Sith, Sith were not supposed to be Fathers. Sith were not supposed to care about anything, if you did it would be used against you. To fuel the force, he could not bear the thought of losing Luke. He was the last thing he had, he didn't deserve Luke. He may have just ruined it by that momentary lapse of weakness.

He would need to find out what happened between Luke and Sidious, so Sidious doesn't try to create a wedge between Luke and himself. Tonight he would find out for sure, he was sure Sidious was planning something now. He will have to put a stop to it before things get worse. One thing is for sure, he would not lose Luke.

* * *

When Luke got home earlier that day he first passed the time by watching holovid, he found a couple channels he liked. He particularly liked the cooking channel and a racing channel. He tried not to waste his time though, so he pulled himself off of his bed and sat on his desk. He glanced at his folder, he flipped through the school papers the teacher gave him. Some looked like assignments with due dates written in red marker. He sighed, there was so much, and the school year barely started. His grimaced, he knew just from these papers this school would be hard.

He spent the next couple hours trying to understand and work on the assignments, he left some papers out he knew he would need help with. While he was reading a chapter from "The Fall of the Republic", Lukes eye lids grew heavy. He had been at this school stuff for a couple of hours, and he wasn't sure if he was still used to the time difference on Coruscant. He laid his head on his text book and rested his eyes.

_Blue lightning, pain spread through his body. Luke looked up and again saw Palpatine laughing over him. Luke tried to move up and stand but was stopped by another wave of lightning._

" _There is no one in the galaxy left to care about you Luke, not your aunt, not your uncle, not even your Father." Palpatine grinned and zapped him. "You will not be missed." Then he saw his father watching while he was zapped helplessly on the floor._

Luke woke with a jump, the dream! He looked around, he had fallen asleep on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, they were wet from tears again. Luke stood in frustration and kicked the frame of his bed, then quickly regretted that decision and grabbed his foot in pain and fell on the floor.

"Ow...oww…" He muttered to himself, then he looked up and saw his father in the doorway of his room. "Oh...Hi.." Luke said as he stood himself up.

"Why was there a loud thump in here?" His father asked as he crossed his arms. Thump? Oh his foot.

"I uh-" He scratched the back of his head. "I kicked my bed." He said awkwardly. His father made a sound, a sigh?

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked.

"I was just frustrated, from uh-" Luke didn't want to talk about the dream, he looked up at his desk. "From school work, I have a bunch of catch-up work." Luke sighed as he sat on his bed. His father looked over on his desk then back to Luke.

"You are lying once again." His father stated.

"No, really I have a bunch of school wo-" Luke began but was cut off.

"Not about the school work, but about why you were frustrated." His father said Luke could feel his gaze on him. He shrank into his bed. "Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I'm not lying…" Luke said pathetically, it was useless. His father could tell when he lied, Luke's dream was on repeat in his head. Remembered the sting of lighting. Luke sighed. "It was just a bad dream, I fell asleep on my desk. I got upset over it, I know it's stupid because dreams aren't real." Luke said as he looked down on the ground.

"You got frustrated over a bad dream?" His father asked. Luke heard how ridiculous it sounded when he heard it out loud.

"Yeah well, I keep having the same bad dream over and over again. The past three times I have slept, it's awful.." Luke said and trailed off. His father was silent for a few cycles.

"You keep having the same dream over and over?" His father asked, though there was concern in his voice. "What happened in your dream?" Luke cringed, he was so scared of his dreams and really didn't want to explain that his father watched him suffer in all of them. It hurt him, even if they were just dreams.

Luke shook his head weakly, "I don't want to talk about it." He folded his arms and looked down.

"Is it about the Emperor?" His father asked, Luke could tell he was losing his patience. Luke shot up and looked at him.

"How did you know?.." Luke asked.

"You were greatly upset after your encounter with the Emperor, it would only make sense that your bad dreams are about him." His father said with confidence.

Luke sighed, "I don't want to talk about it and I never want to see him again." Luke said with finality in his voice.

"Luke, you will have to see him at the Empire Week party tomorrow." His father said, there was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"What!" Luke said and shot up off of his bed. "No, I can't- I.." Luke placed his palms on his eyes and shook his head. "No, I can't see him. Please." His father walked to him.

"Luke, what happened between you and the Emperor? How did he upset you?" His father asked.

"Please don't make me see him again." Luke begged, tears were now running down his face. He couldn't look at the Emperor, not after what he'd done to Luke. Not after the dreams of him torturing him. He cringed just at pictures of the Emperor, which were all over the school.

"Luke, _tell me_ what he did to you." His father boomed, Lukes heart jumped. He could feel his father's anger rolling off him now. He was frightened of his own father. Luke cried into his hands and shook his head slowly.

"No, please..please don't make me see him.." Is all Luke could say, he wished his aunt was here to hug him. Sooth him.

His father clenched his fists, "Why are you so reluctant to tell me!?" His father asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly anyways?!" Luke retorted.

"Because, you are my son. I care about your wellbeing!" His father replied.

"If you cared for me you wouldn't make me go see him!" Luke declared through his tears, he was clenching his fists now too. He would see now if the Emperor was telling the truth, if Sith have no room for empathy. His father was silent, and the anger from his father lessened.

"Luke I…" His father paused watching Luke cry. "I cannot disobey him Luke." He said as soft as his vocoder would let him. Luke was shaking, did his father really not care about him? Not even a little? There was nothing he could do to stop his meeting with the Emperor? He felt helpless, he could just see the Emperor laughing at him in front of everyone at the party. His father watching as the Emperor embarrasses Luke, and doing nothing to stop it. _He cannot disobey him._

Luke fell onto his bed and was sobbing, he was so scared. He barely knew his father, he was in a new planet, his aunt and uncle were dead, the Emperor was haunting his dreams, and now he was beginning to think no one in the galaxy cared about him. Luke didn't care how pathetic he looked.

Then Luke felt hands on his shoulders pull him to sit up on his bed, Lukes eyes were closed as tears streamed down his face. Then he felt a gloved hand lay on his forehead, soon after Luke felt a warm buzzing feeling all around him. Waves of calm crashed into him and he started taking in deep breaths.

" _Calm down my son, you have nothing to fear." His father's voice said in his head._

Luke felt everything around him open up, he could feel millions of blurred life forms around him. Right next to him he felt an overwhelming presence. It was dark, but it was familiar. It was his father. It was being drowned out by senses of calm that flooded his body. Luke's breath was shaky, but was slowly regulated. He wasn't scared anymore. It was like when his aunt would soothe him.

" _Are you feeling better?" His father asked in his head again._

Luke took notice this time and slowly opened his eyes, his fathers hand was on his head. "D-did you just talk in my head?" Luke asked in a shaky voice. His father let go of his head and stood back.

"Yes, we have a connection in the force that allows us this ability." His father said. There was silence between the two, Luke wiped his face with his sleeves.

" _Luke.." a pause. "I am sorry I have upset you." His father said._

Luke looked up at him and decided to give the connection a try.

" _It's okay… I am just scared of him." Luke said, his father sent him waves of understanding._

" _I know I do not know what he said to you Luke. But I would not let him harm you, if he gave you that impression he is lying." His father said._

Luke nodded his head, looking down on the ground.

"I will be with you when he speaks with you, you will not have to be around him for long." His father assured, Luke sighed. "Get something to eat and rest." His father added and began to leave.

"Thank you for calming me down, father." Luke added quickly before he left the room, his father looked back at him. Luke felt waves of affection sent to him and his father left the room. Soon after, Luke didn't feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Luke and Vader finally connect and are beginning to understand each other! Let me know what you think!


	11. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I hope you like it! I also took Major Character Death out because plans have changed.

Bail tapped nervously on his seat as his ship was entering Coruscants atmosphere. He shakily brought his cup of water to his lips. Over the trip, Obi Wan commed him to let him know where secret passageways in the tunnels of the Jedi Temple/Imperial Palace were. Bail slowly started to form a plan in his head.

One of the main hallways through the temple had a secret passage in it. A stone in a hallway had an engraving that looked like a bench. That stone was movable and would reveal a passage in the floor. It led through a secret long narrow tunnel and exited through a small park under a bench. Obi Wan told him which park it was, he planned on trying to find a parking spot in  the area for his get away.

"This is for Luke and Leia…" He whispered to himself. Wondering how he got himself mixed up in this. How he could be so reckless. That he was endangering himself, but he would be a liar if he said he wouldn't do the same thing for Leia.

Leia deserved to know her brother, to have her brother. Luke deserved to be saved, to be happy, to have a family. Right now, Bail was sure Luke had none of that.

He landed in his apartment in Coruscants hangar and sighed as he took in Coruscants weird musky scent. The air was not as refreshing as Alderaans. Bail let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Captain Antillies walked off the boarding ramp and patted Bail on the shoulder.

"Try to enjoy yourself at that fancy party Bail!" He laughed, Bail laughed nervously. Bail cringed slightly at the comment, Antillies had no idea what was going to happen.

"Yeah… you bet" Bail said awkwardly.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Luke woke with a jump, he had that terrible nightmare once again. He took a couple deep breaths and pulled his covers off and attempted to calm himself with the force like his father did. He wasn't sure how his father did it, but when he placed his hand on Lukes head he was flooded with calm and content. When that happened, it felt like something unlocked and learned an ability he had all his life. He felt life forms buzz all around him. He felt his father, he was here.

Luke sat up in his bed and closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He felt a tiny buzz, but not as powerful when his father did it. Luke was frustrated he wasn't getting the same results when his father's force presence poked at him.

" _ Luke, what are you doing?" His father asked in his head. _

Luke was suddenly embarrassed his father could feel his pitiful attempt as the use of the force.

" _ I was uh- trying to do what you did last night." Luke replied, he felt light amusement at the other end of the bond. _

Then the connection broke and Luke opened his eyes, he crawled out of bed and exited his room and saw his father outside his doorway.

"An impressive first attempt at meditation." His father said with his hands behind his back.

"Really!?" Luke asked excitedly, he couldn't help but jump when his father complimented his force skills.

"Yes, the force comes naturally to you." His father said as he made his way back into the conference room with Luke following close behind.

"So will I be able to train soon?!" Luke asked with eagerness in his step, his voice high with excitement.

"Once the Emperor allows it, then yes." His father said as he turned to face him.

"Oh yeah…" Luke said as he looked down, he rubbed his arm awkwardly then looked back up. "So, what's gonna happen at the party?"

"Your presence and who you are to me shall be revealed, trying to keep it a secret would be futile." His father picked up a datapad and began to look through it.

"I won't have to say some silly speech will I?" Luke asked as he screwed his face, he didn't really have much to say to anybody. "What would I say to such important people? Are they gonna be snobby? What will I wear? What if I have embarrassed myself? What if I get stage fright!?" Luke asked with a gasp. "I'm spiraling!" Luke said as he clapped his hands to his head.

"There is no need to spiral." His father said then walked up to Luke. "A speech should not be required from you." Luke swallowed hard, looked down and nodded.

Luke heeded his father's words, though he was still left with a pit in his stomach. He was nervous, but definitely not as nervous as when he spoke with the Emperor. Luke shook his head, getting the thought out of his head. The Emperor stuck in Lukes mind like a bad aftertaste, he shivered.

"Try to find something to distract yourself until the party this evening." His father suggested, he must be sensing that Luke was nervous, Luke wasn't really trying to hide that fact anyways.

"Hey maybe I can practice on a speech, just in case I have to make one!" Luke suggested, and then in that case he would be prepared. It would be time consuming to, but what would he say? "Then, I could practice it on you! Just to make sure if it's good or not.." 

"Luke, you will not have to make a spee-" His father began before Luke darted out the room excitedly. This will be the best speech anyone has ever heard.

* * *

Bail left his apartment with his speeder, he was going to park it close by the small park where he would make his escape. Coruscanti traffic was as bad as usual and somewhat worse considering it was the final day of celebration of the Empire. He rolled his eyes, celebrating what? Chaos?

He has heard of this park once or twice, it's not popular considering how small it is. It was like an empty plot of land, ready for a towering skyscraper to take its place. During the Republic people rallied for this small part of land to keep it a nice little park, with the Empire the rallies died and people just forgot about it.

When Bail flew in he saw the park, there was one bench, a lone tree, and a few bushes decorating it. He flew to a nearby hangar bay, he rolled his eyes as he landed the speeder. It charged you by the hour to park here, but it will be worth it.

He would have to take public transport to the Palace, he walked out of the hangar and looked around. He walked over to a Shuttle Station, there were a small group of people seated on the benches as they waited for the next pickup. He stood around the station awkwardly until a Shuttle finally came to pick them up.

The Shuttle trip was long but he eventually made it to the Palace. Bail decided he should probably scope out the area before anything big happens, to locate the passageway before he tries and executes the plan. Nothing seemed out of sorts, it was the exact same as always and not a lot changed since the Jedi Temple.

Make no mistake, any signs of the Jedi were wiped away completely. You would have never known the Jedi were here unless you knew they were before the massacre. He walked these halls many times with Jedi from the past, Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, and… Anakin.

When Obi Wan described what wing the secret passageway would be, it was one of the main hallways in the temple. He mentioned that the stone he would lift would have very specific markings. The markings were small enough that passerbys wouldn't notice, the markings looked like a park bench. Maybe it was to indicate where it would exit, Bail thought that was pretty convenient.

Bail must have looked pretty absurd as he scoped and felt around the half stone walls framing the hallway. The stones came about up to his waist in height, he eyes every one he passed and felt for a few grooves to see if he could feel the letters.

The Palace had a couple main hallways, one was the entrance hallway, one was the hallway to the Emperor, another was a hallway to the old sparring room, and the last was a hallway for high Imperial elites.

He headed down one of the halls, which was the hallway to the sparring room. He walked down the hallway, it was pretty empty. He wasn't sure what they used for his now, he looked around at the stone. He placed his hand on it, the stone was cold and his hand glided upon its surface as he made his way down the hallway. He observed them closely without trying to seem too weird.

He made his way to the end of the hall, he eyed the door at the end curiously. It was large, it was covered in beautiful designs. He remembered the sparring room slightly, he hadn't been in there much if he was honest. But it was a large circular room with glossy floors, he opened the door to peek inside.

He slammed the door quickly and walked away. He just saw the Imperial Week party was being held in the old sparring room. Bail sighed as he wished the secret passageway was in this hallway. No, he would have to find it soon and find some way to carry the new found sleeping Imperial Prince to a secret tunnel. This plan was getting out of hand,  _ there was no way this will work  _ Bail thought to himself.

Bail decided he would look down the Imperial Elites hallway next, it wasn't to far from the old sparring room. Bail wondered what this hallway was for, but remembered that this used to be the Jedis bedrooms.  _ Maybe they turned them into offices _ Bail wondered, eyeing the doors as he passed.

He was once again feeling the stones for engravings, he looked at them carefully. He was determined to make this work, and to make sure Luke was safe. But he couldn't help this plan was doomed.

He felt it, he almost shouted with joy. He felt the bench Obi Wan described to him. Bail kept rubbing over the engravings over and over just to make sure it was real. He looked at it, it was small for sure. But Bail could see it, he smiled to himself then looked around. There were people here, he couldn't open it now. Bail walked on by to leave, he did his best to not stand out in the crowd as he left the Palace.

* * *

Vader had to go back to the Detention Center soon after his conversation with Luke. With his mission after the Party to go to Lothal to investigate possible Rebellion activity, he drilled the Rebels with questions about the planet. He obtained no new information, he was beginning to believe the possible Rebellion activity was just a rumor.

He left the Detention Center frustrated with the lack of progress he was making with the Lothal mission. He left early, the Party was this evening and the Emperor would want him there soon. He landed in his hangar bay and strode to his new home. Hopefully his son would be ready to go.

He walked out of the turbo lift into the sitting area, he'd hoped that Luke was sitting here ready to go but it was empty. He walked into Lukes room to see his son, not ready and surrounded by paper he placed gently around him.

"Luke?" Vader asked, genuinely curious of what he was doing. His son jumped and spilled some of the papers he was holding onto the floor. Luke looked around at the mess then up at his father.

"Oh, hello!" Luke said and knelt back down to clean up the disorganized mess. "I was preparing a speech like I said I would." He stood back up holding the stack of papers, though they looked ready to spill in any second.

"Luke you did not have to make a speech." Vader said looking down at his son.

"Yeah well this is just in case ya know!." Luke said with a small laugh. "Hey can I practice it on you?" Luke said eagerly. He could feel excitement radiate in the force from Luke, Luke had obviously been working on this all day.

"Yes you can practice it on me, but get dressed first. You cannot go in your pajamas." His father said and Luke looked really excited. He left the room and waited in the seating area. Soon after Luke darted out of his room in a sleek black outfit that had a little black cape. He was holding the speech in his hands.

"All right, you ready?" Luke asked as he adjusted the cape awkwardly. He nodded to his son and Luke cleared his throat and held up the stack of papers close to his face. Luke began, but spoke slowly. "Hi- My name is Luke- Thank you welcoming me with open arms-" Luke rambled about the Empire, how he was excited to be here, and wished everyone a happy Empire Week. He stumbled around a bit with his words and lost where he was when one of the pages was out of order. After he finished Luke let out a loud sigh and slumped his shoulders. "Well, what did you think?" He asked eagerly. Vader was silent for a moment.

"That was like something I have never heard before." Vader said, it honestly wasn't a very good speech but he wasn't going to say that to Luke. "But like I said, you will not need to make or give a speech."

"Its just for in case!" Luke whined as he pocketed the speech, Vader sighed as Luke and himself headed down the turbolift and headed towards the Imperial Palace.

* * *

Luke honestly couldn't believe that his speech was like something his father had never heard before, Luke must be a natural. Luke sported himself a cocky grin as they made their way to the Imperial Palace. Then his confidence drained, there were paparazzi around the landing pads and HoloNews Anchors getting ready to question any high ranking officials. He sunk in his seat as the speeder they took lowered.

"Father I am scared of all those people.." Luke spoke softly, his eyes looked all around the crowd.

"Pay them no mind son, just follow me." His father said as they got out of the speeder. Lights flashed at Luke, his eyes squinted and he could hear people whisper.

"Who is that child?!"

"Mini Vader!?"

Luke stuck close behind his father, trying to block anyone's view of him. He followed close behind his father as they entered the Palace. It was as elegant and as grand as he remembered, Luke relaxed when they entered as there were less people in there. He saw a few people standing in the hallways holding drinks and talking. A few people eyed Luke in curiosity.

They walked along the hallway and eventually made it to a large door with beautiful, intricate designs. Luke looked at the door amazed.

"Are you ready?" His father asked him. Luke nodded, still staring at the door. Luke took in a deep breath and walked in. The room was decorated from head to toe with Empirical decorations, ribbons were draped from the ceilings, there was a large round table in the center with food. Posters and flags were hung from the walls.

" _ Would you like to speak with the Emperor now?" His father asked through their bond. _

Luke thought about it for a moment, he was scared to speak with him again. He worried he was going to be embarrassed and made fun of last time. But he wanted to get it over with, then maybe he would be able to enjoy the party. Luke nodded to his father and they both began to make through the crowd. People stared at him, then quickly glanced away. Soon their curiosity would be over, soon they would know he was Darth Vaders son. A fact that still was registering for Luke.

They walked around the large table with food and Luke saw the Emperor sitting on a large throne that was also in this room. Lukes heartbeat quickened but kept his cool as they got closer to him. The Emperor eyed him then a slow grin formed.

"Ah, young Skywalker. Nice to see you not wearing a technician's outfit." He laughed, Luke just stood there shaking slightly. "We shall soon announce you to the Empire, boy. Until then you may go." The Emperor said, Luke took this opportunity to turn around quickly by the Emperors voice.

"Luke, I have a question for you." The Emperor asked, Luke turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What is it, your highness?" Luke asked, nerves ran up and down his body.

"Have you been sleeping well?" The Emperor asked with a grin, Lukes heart almost dropped. Had the Emperor known about his dreams. Luke was frozen in place, he slowly shook his head.

"Yes, sir- uh- your highness…" Luke said pathetically, he lied to him. He had a feeling the Emperor enjoyed watching Luke squirm, he would not give him the satisfaction. The Emperor only laughed.

"Well enjoy the party then." He added then waved Luke away. Luke walked away to the round table with food and looked down nervously.

" _ Are you alright, my son?" His father asked. _

" _ I-I'm just a little shaken is all…" Luke responded. Concern was strong in their bond when Luke closed it. _

Luke was going to be alright, he grabbed a small plate of food when he walked around and found a group of kids around his age. Maybe he could try to make friends, he walked up anxiously to them.

"So then I said that planet wasn't worth saving Father!" He heard a girl laugh, a few of the kids laughed around him.

"I so agree, some planets are just like a disease. They will kill the Empire if we don't cut them off." A boy said as he swiveled his drink around in his hand.

Luke walked into the group and they all looked at him, Luke looked around anxiously.

"Who are you?" A blonde girl asked, Luke took in a deep breath.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke said with a smile, they all looked at him curiously then looked around at each other.

"Skywalker, I have never heard that last name in the Imperial system.." One of the boys said contemplatively.

"Do your parents work for the Empire?" A brunette girl asked.

"Uh- yes my father does." Luke said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What does he do?" They all simultaneously asked and stared at Luke. Luke felt instant pressure puncture him, their stares were intense and he could feel curiosity coming from all of them. Before Luke could answer one of the girls spoke up.

"Wait, you're the kid that was seen with Lord Vader!" One of the girls said enthusiastically. They all gasped and began whispering.

"I gotta go." Luke quickly said then darted away to the other side of the room. He shook his head slowly, he thought hopefully he could get along with one of the kids at least. He looked around the room when one of the brunette girls came up to him.

"Hi Luke.." She said and looked down. "Look, I am sorry about them. They are kinda snobby about this stuff…" She looked back up at him with immense curiosity. "So are you related to Lord Vader?" She began.

"He is my father. It's being announced at the party so I figure I can say." Luke said with a shrug, she looked at him shocked. Her eyes wide and her mouth gaped open. Luke laughed at her reaction.

"I can't believe it I- I never imagined him as a father.." She said in disbelief, Luke glanced away not really sure how to respond. "Oh- I am sorry, I am being insensitive. Despite what a lot of my friends over there think, it doesn't really matter who your parents are." She laughed, Luke nodded in agreement. "Are you starting school here soon?"

"Yeah, at the Imperial City Academy." Luke said in a mock fancy voice, her eyes brightened.

"Hey I go there too! Maybe we will have the same schedule!" She cheered, then gave a quick look behind her. "I have to go back to the group, but we will definitely talk later!"

"Wait whats your name!" Luke asked as she began to leave.

"Marie Tharik!" She yelled through the crowd, it was hard to hear but was glad he did. He didn't know if it was the force, but he had a good feeling they would be good friends. Luke wandered around the party for a bit, the food was so good here. Luke snuck an extra dessert, in the middle of him stuffing his face with cake he felt his father's presence over him. He turned around.

"It is time for your announcement." His father said and motioned for Luke to follow. Luke swallowed the rest of his food. He almost wiped his face with his sleeve but remembered how fancy it was, he grabbed a napkin and followed his father. People stared at the two from a distance.

He saw the Emperor again and shivered slightly, he stood in between his father and the Emperor. He suddenly felt all eyes in the room on him. The room that was once buzzing with sounds of chatter slowly became silent as the Emperor stood.

"Welcome to the final event for Empire Week!" He announced and the room flooded with clapping. "Enjoy yourselves, but before we continue I have an announcement." He gently placed his hand on Lukes shoulder and he cringed at the touch. "After 10 long years, Lord Vaders son has been returned to his father and to the Empire." At first there was silence and stares at Luke but then the crowd began to clap. Luke didn't know how to feel, he hated everyone's gaze upon him. The Emperor let go of his shoulder and Luke walked off back in towards the crowd, people looked at him and smiled. Some looked at him in disbelief.

He wanted to desperately get out of their gaze, he decided to hide out in the refresher for a little. He opened the party doors and exited into the hallways. It was silent, except for a small amount people talking to their respective groups.

" _ Luke, you did well today." His father said. Luke sent waves of appreciation to his father then closed the bond. _

Luke walked down the hallway a little to try and find the refresher when he heard a whisper behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked. Luke turned to see a tall man with dark hair holding two drinks, Luke let out a shaky breath. Maybe he wasn't hiding his emotions very well.

"Yeah, just nervous is all." He said and looked down to the ground. The man looked nervous and was standing there awkwardly.

"Your father...Darth Vader, he was once Anakin Skywalker wasn't he?" The man asked in a hushed whisper as he moved closer, Luke looked up at him in shock.

"How did you know?..." Luke asked perplexed, Luke was also whispering now.

"I knew him before he became Vader…. And I knew your mother.." The man whispered, Luke took a step back in shock. Was this man telling the truth? He knew his fathers name, his real name. If his fathers name was public knowledge Luke figured he would have found out Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader a while ago.

If this man really knew who his father was, then maybe he really did know his mother. His own father didn't really answer who his mother was. Maybe this man would tell him, then he could avoid the awkward conversation with his father. He desperately wanted to know her, at least her name.

"You really knew my mother?" Luke said softly, slightly desperate voice.

The man began to walk down the hall away from the party, Luke followed close behind. The man nodded, "Yes I did, but talking about her is not allowed. Follow me, so no one overhears our conversation." Luke nodded in agreement, he was just so happy to hear something about her.

Once they got to a quieter part with less people the man whispered. "That room used to be the sparring room, where they would practice fighting."

"Who?" Luke asked curiously, then they turned a corner to an empty hallway.

"The Jedi…" He whispered very quietly. "This used to be a Jedi temple." Luke looked at him shocked. The farther they walked down the hall he began to feel his father poke at him through the bond.

" _ Luke, where have you gone?" His father asked. _

Luke almost stopped in shock, he contemplated telling him but this man was about to tell him about his mother. He might never truly hear about her, he decided he would just simplify the truth. About why he originally left the room.

" _ I went to find the refresher, I'll be back soon." Luke responded, there was apprehension on the other end but the connection closed. _

Technically it was true, he did go out to the hall to find the refresher. Luke must have lost focus while he was talking through the bond, when the bond closed Luke looked around. He didn't remember how they got to this hall and the man was in the middle of talking.

“Whats your name?” Luke asked, he didn’t recall the man telling him.

“I’m Bail Organa, I am a senator.” He smiled, Luke nodded slowly.

"D-Do you think you can tell me about my mother now?" Luke asked, the man stopped talking and looked at him sadly. They stopped in the hall, the man leaned back against the stone wall. He looked nervous and he nodded his head.

"Uhm, you thirsty?." He asked nervously, Luke looked at the drink and nodded.

"Thank you." Luke grabbed the drink and smiled, he took a small sip.

"So… your mothers name was Padme Naberri, but her name changed when she became Queen of Naboo-" The man began and Luke almost choked on his drink.

"Queen!? My mother is a queen!" Luke asked, whispering loudly. The man nodded.

"She was the Queen of Naboo, and after her reign she became a Senator." He said fondly, Luke finished his drink. He held his empty cup awkwardly then the man reached for it.

"Here let me take that…" The man said awkwardly, "Anyways, she was an amazing person. She and your father were married." He said as he looked down at Luke. Luke suddenly felt very dizzy, he stumbled a bit and the man caught him. "W-why don't you sit down huh?" The man asked nervously.

Everything started to become a blur, he was feeling so tired. He yawned, "I- I just feel so-." Then he fell to sleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger. Let me know what you think!


	12. Escape from Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail is on the run to get out of Coruscant

Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. He was in the middle of a conversation with some insignificant politician who gave  _ his  _ advice on how to stamp out Rebels. Then he felt his sons, usually irreplaceable supernova force signature, dim, dim like he was asleep. 

He tensed up and became alert, he poked at Luke frantically within their connection, this was unusual, something happened to him. Vader pushed the politicians out of his way, some fell over and tripped onto each other, Vader kept moving. He moved swiftly with purpose, anger swirled around him, he pushed the door to the hallway open with the force. 

It slammed against the walls, making a loud crashing noise, he heard collective gasps from the guests as he lit his lightsaber and walked quickly down the hallway to find Luke. If someone were to harm him…

Whoever had done this will not get away with this, if someone harmed him, he would hold nothing back. As Vader stormed the halls he realized this was an anger he has never felt before, this was a deep, broiling, storm of rage. He allowed the anger to overwhelm him, to take over him, to use it to his advantage. He  _ will  _ find his son.

* * *

When Luke had collapsed, he quickly collected the boy and moved the engraved stone he found earlier that day. Adrenaline rushed through him, the stone was a struggle at first but grinded open to a small entrance covered in cobwebs. Bail jumped in with Luke, he put the boy on the floor and moved the stone back in place. 

He was running out of time, or at least that's what his anxiety told him. He scooped Luke up over his shoulder and began to run. The tunnel was dark with light poking through the old walls, dust that was once settled in the cracks of old stone flew around in the air. Cobwebs lined the corridor. Bail could barely see, he then tripped but caught himself on his knee. He picked himself up and kept a steady pace.

The tunnel had a musk, it smelled old and ancient. Some parts became narrow and some parts had crumbled down over the years creating obstacles in his way. He had to get out of Coruscant as fast as possible. Or it would mean the end of Bail Organa, Leia would possibly be discovered as well. His feet stomped on the dirt floor, he panted for breath. 

Eventually after several twists and turns, he reached the end and looked up. There was a ladder that led to hatch above him. Bail held Luke tightly on his shoulder as he climbed the ladder. He slowly made his way up the ladder and lifted a hand to pop it open, Luke was balancing on his shoulder precariously. The hatch at the top was stuck for a moment but popped open with enough force. He moved up slowly and poked his head above to the surface. 

He almost bumped his head on the bottom of the bench, the hatch led directly under it, which led to a small space to squeeze out. He looked around, it was dark out and there was no one in sight. The street lights lit the park, but gave it an ominous glow. He lifted Luke up and slid him out onto the ground under the bench. Bail then crawled out from under the bench and closed the hatch. He looked down on the sleeping boy, he couldn’t believe what he was doing. He couldn’t believe he had made it this far, this was such a shoddy plan it would be a miracle if he made it. 

He scooped Luke up and walked over to the speeder he parked earlier that day, he gently placed Luke in and flew out of the landing pad. His heart was racing, he thought any minute someone would pull him over and he would be busted. Everytime he began to spiral, he almost swerved into a couple of speeders on the way there. He could barely focus, his hands were sweating. He picked up his com to call one of his aides.

“Prepare my ship immediately in the hangar bay, then clear the hangar, except for Captain Antillies. I understand these are strange orders but you must trust me!” It was silent over the com. 

“Will be done right away Senator!” The response was hesitant at first but he didn’t question him. Bail was not a frightening boss in any way, but maybe the aide could hear Bail's desperation. Bail glanced over at Luke several times, he slept soundly in the seat. Totally unaware of what was going on, it made Bail's stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. Luke shifted a couple times in the seat, which made Bail nervous Luke would wake up. But Obi Wan assured him that it lasts a long time. 

Bail saw his apartment in the distance finally, he felt like this was the longest flight ever. He slowly made his way to the apartment and landed slowly into the hangar bay. It was empty, except for Captain Antillies standing outside of Bail's ship. Bail exited his speeder and walked up to Antillies and grabbed his shoulders. He stared at him in the eyes with desperation. 

“Antillies… You have to help me, but you can’t ask any questions. You are a dear friend, so I believe I can trust you...Can’t I?” Bail shook Antillies lightly, Antillies looked at him skeptically then his face rested into a small smile. 

“You can trust me…” He said assuredly and placed a hand on Bail's shoulder. Bail nodded and walked over to the speeder and scooped Luke up. 

“Get us to Alderaan as quickly as possible.” He said as he rushed onto the ship with Luke, Antillies stared after him then quickly followed up the boarding ramp. Antillies rushed into the cockpit as Bail went into a small guest room. It really was quite small, but so was Luke. He placed Luke onto the bed and stared at him. 

The ship was already in the air by the time he walked out of the guest room, he walked in the cockpit with Antillies and watched as they rose further and further into the atmosphere. 

* * *

Vader had stalked the halls for the last several minutes, determined to get Luke, he cleared his mind and kept trying to hold onto Lukes force signature but it slipped away. He could not keep this up forever, he pulled out his com to call Captain Brene, head of security of the Palace. 

“Captain, place the Palace under lockdown immediately. Do not let anyone leave or enter, search for a small 10 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Report all updates to me.” He spit into the com.

“At once Lord Vader!” Was the answer he got immediately, he continued to walk through the halls quickly. He kept poking at Lukes force signature, but it was distant which led him to believe whoever had done this had already slipped away with his child. He would have to place the entirety of Coruscant under a lockdown. He held out his comlink.

“Admiral Donnall, enforce a blockade all around Coruscant immediately. I do not care who is coming in and coming out. Do not allow any trespass or entry.” He commanded.

“As you wish Lord Vader!” Donnall responded.

“Do not disappoint me Admiral, or you shall meet an unfortunate end.” He snapped and ended the com. He entered stormed to his ship in the hangar, people from the party jumped out of his way, he entered his ship and quickly flew out into Coruscant. 

* * *

Bail entered the coordinates for Alderaan, Antillies flew out of Coruscant's atmosphere dangerously fast, he almost crashed multiple times. He must have understood his mission's urgency. Bail sat in the co pilot's seat anxiously. Antillies looked at him worriedly. 

“You ready?” He Antillies asked, Bail nodded. Just then they saw several Star Destroyers appear over Coruscant.

“A blockade…” Bail said as he watched in amazement, just like that Antillies punched the hyperspace and they were gone.

* * *

He was gone, his force signature was lost into a void. He almost swerved his ship into a building, he was filled with emotions of anger. He squeezed the yoke tightly, his son was with some stranger. Vader couldn’t believe he had lost his son, so recently reunited, someone ripped him away. If they touched a hair on his head…

He pulled out his com link once again. “Admiral Donnall, prepare my hangar immediately, I am boarding at once.” 

“At once my Lord.” 

The comlink was cut, Admiral Donnall will pay for this, for letting the ship slip by the blockade. He flew into the sky of Coruscant, night was growing over the city. It had only been a couple days ago when he brought his son here, now he was going to search the galaxy for him. He felt as if the force was cursing him.

* * *

Bails heart thumped rapidly when he saw the blockade, but then was instantly relieved when he saw the streaks of hyperspace and they were safely on their way. They barely made it though, after they were both silent in shock over what just happened Antillies looked at Bail.

“So...who is that boy and why-” Antillies began but was cut off. 

“Remember? No questions.” Bail said softly, “I want to tell you but it's just so complicated. To put it shortly, I am making sure he is safe.” Bails face pleaded for Antillies to understand. Antillies nodded hesitantly. 

Bail eventually left the cockpit and retired in the lounge, he tried relaxing himself by reading his datapad. He bobbed his leg up and down anxiously as the time passed by. He paced up and down the room and sometimes stared out the port into the blue swirls of hyperspace. 

Bail eventually entered back into the cockpit and sat in the copilots seat, at first it was awkward silence. Eventually they started chatting and the time began to pass by quicker. Bail was shocked when Antillies pulled them out of hyperspace and saw Alderaan right in front of him. He hadn’t realized how fast everything was happening.

They began to ascend into Alderaan, he got up and went to check on Luke. The door swished open and the light from the hall cast into the small bedroom. Luke laid there, still sound asleep on the bed, his blond hair spilled onto his face. He let out a sigh and walked back into the cockpit he saw they had entered the atmosphere, Bail tapped the copilot's seat nervously. 

“Enter through my private hangar Antillies.” Bail said, the view of Aldera filled the viewport, tall round shaped buildings scattered through the city, Organas castle was the tallest of them. The ship landed safely into the hangar bay. Bail thought he would feel relieved once he was home, but he was still tightly wound. 

“Alright, we made it.” Antillies said as he clapped his hands together and sat up. Bail nodded and left the cockpit and went to Lukes room. He gently picked up Luke, his head rolled heavily on Bails arm, he walked off the boarding ramp with Antillies.

“Thank you friend..” He said softly and without a moment to waste, he quickly entered the lift into his wing. He held Luke tightly in his arms, he looked at him like he hadn’t before. It finally registered that  _ this _ was Luke, Leias twin brother. He looked so much like his father…

The lift opened, he walked into his home and quietly made his way up the stairs. It was night time, he made sure not to make a sound. He walked down a corridor and picked a guest room for Luke to rest in. He laid him on the soft bed and left the room. He didn’t want to lock Luke in, he would find Obi Wan to make sure he was safe. 

He walked out back into the main living room when Bail saw Obi Wan climb the stairs. They stared at each other. 

“I sensed when he entered the atmosphere.” Obi Wan said as he continued to slowly reach the second level. “You did it, you saved him.” 

“Yeah well… I don’t exactly feel like a hero right now. We barely missed the blockade, if I had been a second late I-” Bail couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“Go to sleep my friend, you need rest. I will watch over Luke.” Obi Wan smiled and walked off. Bail shivered and walked to his room. He would try to fall asleep, but he seriously doubted he would get any.

* * *

He shifted slightly, he didn’t feel very good. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that extra cake from the party. He rolled over to be more comfortable to fall back asleep. He was so tired…

Wait where was he? He shot up quickly and sat up in a bed. He instantly felt dizzy, the room was spinning. He collapsed back on the bed to relax his head, after a few minutes he slowly picked himself back up. 

His head felt heavy, he was lightheaded. He looked around, the room was huge. He looked over and saw a man sat in a chair, sound asleep.

“AHH!!” Luke screamed and backed away on the bed, the man jumped awake and looked up at Luke. Luke recognized him instantly, it was Old Ben. “B-Ben!?” 

“Luke, yes it's me, you're safe now, you don’t ha-” Ben began but Luke cut him off.

“W-Where am I!?! Where is my father!?” Luke asked as he pulled the bed sheets over him, as if they would be his shield. 

“Your fa-” Ben began but changed quickly. “You're Alderaan Luke, you're safe.” Ben pressed. Luke began to softly cry behind the sheets. “Luke I promise, everything will be alright.” his voice was soft. 

Luke pulled back the sheets and looked at Ben. “Please take me back, I am not sure why I am here!” Ben looked at him perplexed. 

“Back? You want to go back? Luke you're in danger there!” Ben said and stepped closer to the bed. 

“Danger?” Luke asked, maybe he was in danger from the Emperor, Luke then realized he hadn’t had the dream last night. The dream of the Emperor harming him, his father watching, he was scared it would be real. But the night his father calmed him down was the night he no longer felt fear for him. Though, the fear of the Emperor lingered. 

“You are going to be manipulated and trained to become a Sith! To use the Dark Side!” Ben had a desperate look in his eyes. Luke backed up to the other end of the bed, he was on the edge. 

“Dark side?” Luke was so utterly confused on what the dark side was, his father mentioned the Sith and the more powerful side of the force. Was Ben insinuating that the Dark Side and the Sith were the same? 

“Luke I know its a lot of info-” Ben began gently but Luke interrupted. 

“No! Please just leave me alone!” Luke clamped his hands on his ears, he didn’t wanna hear anything Ben had to say. Ben gave him a hopeless look, looked down and walked out. Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn’t long ago when he was living on a farm, his life was simple.

He sat on the bed, hopeless, what was going to happen to him? What did Ben plan on doing? He didn’t even know what planet he was on. He lied on his back and just stared at the ceiling, he opened himself up to the force, desperately searching for his father. All he felt was Bens, and someone else's, it was strong and bright. Luke closed himself to the force and let out a long sigh, how was he going to get out of this?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys liked this!


	13. Alderaan

Obi Wan stepped out of the room, absolutely perplexed. He then noticed the guards posted outside the door. Bail must have put them there sometime this morning. He couldn’t believe what he heard, Luke wanted to go back? He expected Luke to be happy to be away, he could be cared for now. Their conversation played over and over in his head.

He wondered what happened between Vader and Luke, he didn’t look harmed at all. Luke was in great distress right now, he projected it loudly into the force. Luke was too young to understand why this was such a dangerous situation, he was sure he would understand when he was older. 

Right now, Obi Wan would give him some space. Maybe it's not too late to make amends for Luke. 

* * *

Luke rolled into his blankets, he hoped this was all a bad dream. He was so embarrassed he cried in front of Ben. Luke stayed in the sheets for a while, he didn’t want to face the reality of the situation. He heard muffled talking outside the door, he scrambled out of his sheets and placed his ear on the door to listen.

“So who is in there?” He heard a young girl ask, then he heard a man sigh. 

“I am not sure, some kid-” He heard a man say, then was interrupted.

“Don’t say anymore!” Another man yelled.

“A kid’s in there??” The girl's voice was genuinely confused. 

“I am sorry, we can’t tell you more” One of the men said. The girl groaned and he heard her walk off. Luke backed up into his room, there was a princess here? Where exactly was he? He moved over to sit back on the bed, he stared at the wall in boredom. Were those men guarding him? Luke face palmed, how was he going to get out of this?

* * *

He had not stopped working the past couple hours when he arrived on the  _ Devastator.  _ He stormed to the bridge of the ship as quickly as he could and met with Admiral Donnall, Vader made his disappointment in him known. Now that there was an opening for an Admiral, he summoned Piett from the  _ Ravager _ . 

He also instructed for everyone that attended the party to be questioned, who they saw Luke with and where he was. He had someone running through the security tapes in the Palace and set out a large bounty for Luke, along with not being harmed. He stood at the end of the bridge looking out of the viewport. He felt Piett walk into the bridge, he quickly turned around to face him. Piett stood in front of him alert. 

“Greetings, Lord Vader.” 

“Piett, it would seem there is an opening for an Admiral. You are to become Admiral of the  _ Devastator  _ effective immediately.” Piett tried to hide the shock in his face, but he could feel it through the force. “Send search parties to the nearest planetary systems, find Luke under any means necessary.” 

“At once Lord Vader!” Piett responded quickly, Vader left the bridge to head to his quarters. He would try and meditate and reach out to Luke as far as he could. If he and Luke could make contact this search could be ended quickly. 

Soon his master would contact him, he would act oblivious as to why Vader wasn’t on his way to Lothal. Vader would have to explain he was in the search for his son, thus putting off his mission. This was the exact thing Sidious warned him against doing, putting his son in front of the Empire. He wasn’t sure how Sidious would respond to this, but he wasn’t going to stop searching for Luke.

He made it to his private quarters and opened up his hyperbaric chamber, the top of the hatch slowly lifted with a hiss. He entered and sat down to meditate, his mask lifted and he breathed in the pressurized oxygen. He closed his eyes and opened up to the force.

He felt millions of soft life forms all around him, they all buzzed lightly. None of them were strong presences, nothing like Luke, he expanded farther trying to find his son. He felt nothing, once again rage flooded him and was released into the force. He funneled all his emotion to power him, to expand his search. He would search for Luke until he found him, he would tear the entire galaxy apart if he had to. 

* * *

Leia marched through the halls of her home, she set course for her father's office. She was going to find out why a kid was here and why he was being treated like a prisoner. If he was really just a boy, why was he being guarded? Where did he come from?

She made her way down the hall and turned into her father's office, he was sitting behind a desk as he looked through a datapad. He looked up at Leia and smiled. 

“Hello Leia, how are you doing?” He set down the datapad. 

“I am doing good…so, who is staying in the guest room?” She asked innocently, his gaze softened. 

“Leia, it's nothing that concerns you.” He smiled, though he looked uneasy.

“Is there really a kid in there?” She pushed, he was going to try to make her drop it. She wouldn’t let go until he answered her questions though. His eyes widened and stood up from behind the desk.

“How did you find out?” He asked gently. 

“One of the guards let it slip.” She said, he shook his head. “It was just an accident!” She didn’t want the guard to get in trouble. Bail slumped back down in his chair then leaned forward towards Leia. 

“Leia please don’t meddle in this, it's a very delicate situation.” He insisted. 

“Why is there a kid here, why are they being guarded up like a prisoner! I just don’t understand.” She folded her arms. 

“All I’ll say is that we are protecting them, they will be staying here for now but will leave soon.” Leia let out a sigh, if this was true then this was really serious. She figured she wasn’t going to get anymore information from her father, so she decided to leave and find a way to sneak into the kids room. Maybe they would be willing to give her information.

She ran to the kitchens, she figured they hadn't eaten yet. She had the kitchen droids cook her and this kid a nice breakfast, they placed it all on a fancy silver tray.

“Would you like me to carry that for you princess?” One of the maids asked Leia. She shook her head and grabbed the tray, it was honestly a little heavy but she wanted to speak with the kid alone.

“No, I am good!” Leia put on a smile and trudged out of the kitchens and back into the guest hallway. It was a long walk and Leia more then once almost spilled the tray. But she eventually made it to the guards and gave them a wide smile. 

“What are you doing here, your highness?” One of the guards asked. 

“My father wanted me to bring them some breakfast! They haven’t eaten yet have they?” Leia asked, really hoping they hadn’t eaten yet. They both were silent. “C’mon they are just a kid! What's the worst that could happen!?”

They both audibly sighed, “Alright but be quick okay?” Leia nodded and they opened the door. Leia walked in and saw a boy with blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes. He was lying on the bed, when she walked in he shot straight up and looked at her. The doors closed behind her and she placed the tray on the bedside table. He looked at her in utter confusion, she looked at him shocked as well. 

“Who are you?” he said in a small voice, he looked slightly frightened. She gave him a warm smile.

“My name is Leia Organa, you are?” She looked at him gently.

“I’m Luke Skywalker.” It was silent between the two, Leia stared at him. There was something about this boy…

Leia motioned towards the tray, “I brought you something to eat!” She picked the tray up and slid it on the bed. Luke looked over the food and smiled.

“Thank you.” Luke started to pick at his food and Leia watched, she sat down on a chair and scooted closer to the bed. “So did they kidnap you too?” Luke asked. 

Leias eyes grew and she scoffed in disbelief,“Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped?” Leia asked.

Luke finished a bite of his food, “I was kidnapped, I just thought you would’ve been too…” Luke looked at her completely confused. 

“You haven’t been kidnapped, you're just confused...you must be.” Leia paused, “My father saved you, he told me.” 

“No I was kidnapped!” Luke insisted, “Please help me…” he begged, his eyes looked sad. He looked like he was telling the truth, but how could this be possible. “I just want to go back home..” Luke hid his face in his hands, Leia's heart broke. 

Leia looked down as she thought this all over, Luke was scared that was for sure. If he was in danger then why did he want to go back to wherever he was? Maybe her father thought Luke was in danger, when really he was fine. Her father must have thought he was saving Luke, when really he was just scaring him. 

She saw how sad Luke looked, an urge to help him overwhelmed her. She shifted in her seat, she would get in trouble if they got caught. If she tried to explain how maybe her father was wrong, he wouldn’t listen to her. He probably wouldn’t listen to Luke if he begged to go back, adults rarely listened to kids. They would have to do this on their own, she would form a plan.

“Luke, I want to help you.” She said, Luke quickly shifted his gaze to her and a small smile began to form. 

“Really?” He asked and shifted towards her to face her, he was excited. His reaction confirmed she was doing the right thing. She nodded her head quickly. 

“Look, we don’t have much time. Apparently you are planned to be moved off planet, but if we can get out of here before they get you and find a transport we can get back to wherever you're from!” Leia clapped her hands together.

“They are planning on moving me!?” Luke asked, he was scared. Leia gave him an assuring smile. 

“I won’t let that happen, we will get you out of here.” She kept her voice calm so Luke didn’t get too worried, though right now she genuinely had no idea how they would get out of here. 

“Well okay...how are we supposed to get out of here? How will we get transport?” Luke scratched the back of his head, Leia looked up to the ceiling to think. 

Stealing is wrong, it is always wrong. But drastic times call for drastic measures, it didn’t sit well with Leia but maybe this was the best way to get off Alderaan. Her father will have a few stashes of credits in his office, Leia wasn’t too sure how much hiring transport was. She would make it up to Bail somehow, but Luke needed her help.

“Okay...so maybe one of us distracts my father, while the other rummages through his office for some credits for a transport. We sneak out of the castle into the town and hire someone to take us back to your home!” Leia had to admit the plan wasn’t perfect but they could work out the final details.

“What about the guards?” Luke asked motioning towards the door. 

“Let me take care of the guards.” She smiled, Luke eyed her skeptically. Leia got up to leave, “Don’t worry Luke, you're gonna get out of here in no time!” She gave him a confident smile. She turned around and opened the door to leave.

* * *

Obi Wan had sat in the study for a while thinking over a plan for Luke and him, where they would go and what they would need. Once a plan came to him he walked Bail's office. He knocked on the door so as to not be rude. He heard shuffling then the door swung open, Bail smiled at Obi Wan.

“Obi Wan you don’t need to knock.” He laughed, “Come on in.” Bail walked into his office and Obi Wan followed. It was large, with large windows on either side of the room. A large brown desk in the center and large cabinets. Bail moved behind his desk and pointed to the chair behind Obi Wan. “Take a seat, so what do you need to talk about?” Bail sat down in the large chair behind his desk.

“I need to leave Alderaan with Luke as soon as possible. Is there a way for me to get a ship, I plan to head to Dagobah.” Obi Wan sat at the edge of his seat.

“You want to take Luke to Dagobah?” Bail asked, he was shocked and slightly disgusted. “That cannot be a good environment for a child.” 

“It is probably the safest place for him to be right now, Dagobah is so powerful in the force that it will cover Luke and I’s force signature. It is not civilised, there is no Imperial presence, and Yoda is there. If it proves to be too unsuitable for Luke, I will find some place else. As for now, we must leave as soon as possible. Being in a core world is too dangerous.” Obi Wan slid back in his chair to relax, he finished his speech he had already prepared. He figured Bail would be concerned with taking Luke to Dagobah. 

“Are you sure that's the best plan?” Bail asked as he ran his hand through his hair, his face contorted in concern. Obi Wan nodded slowly.

“Yes, that's the safest place. At least for now.” Obi Wan looked at Bail sympathetically, he understood his hesitation. 

“Well, if that's the case, I can arrange for a ship to be prepared for this evening. I’ll supply you with food as well.” Bail pinched the bridge of his nose while he thought. “Blankets and med packs and…” Bail paused and sighed. “Just make sure Luke is safe.” He looked up at Obi Wan. 

Obi Wan smiled at his genuine concern for Luke, “I will, he will be safe with me, and thank you for everything Bail.” Obi Wan stood to leave, “What time will the ship be ready? If you know.” 

“2300, I have a ship for you, it just needs to be repaired. I haven’t used it in a long time. I’ll have a crew look at it.” Bail smiled.

“Thank you, again.” Obi Wan nodded at him and left the office, he felt relieved that he and Luke would be getting off this planet soon and somewhere safer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you thought I love hearing from you!


	14. The Music Box

Vader's meditation and attempts to reach Luke through the force was useless, Luke was too far from him to sense. Rage flared through him, powering himself in the dark side. An alert came from inside his meditation chamber, it was Sidious. His mask slowly descended onto him and sealed with a hiss. The chamber's lid began to lift, he moved to the small rounded pedestal on the floor and kneeled. 

His master appeared in front of him on a projector. The blue holo flickered, but it was clear he was upset. “Lord Vader,” His voice was slow and poisonous. “Are you heading to Lothal as we speak? You left the party early.” 

“I am not currently on my way to Lothal.” Vader replied, he could feel Sidious’s gaze upon him even through the projector, he felt Sidious’s glare cut him.

“Why is that?” Sidious asked with a growl, this situation is exactly what he feared. A situation where he must choose between the Empire and Luke. 

“I will go to Lothal as soon as possible, I have already sent a portion of the fleet to begin the blockade.” Vader was silent for a moment, his mechanical breathing filled the pause. “As to why I am not there, Luke had been kidnapped, my master.” There was a stiff silence between the two. 

“I sense you want to search for him Vader.” Sidious said, this wasn’t the response he expected. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“You have been most disappointing these past couple days, Vader.” Sidious said, “I cannot see why he concerns you so much. I will give you 24 hours to search for him. That is all I will give you, go to Lothal in 24 hours whether you have found him or not.” Sidious growled.

“Yes, my master.” Vader said, so dismayed he almost unlocked his shields. Sidious cut the call and he left his quarters to go to the bridge. He didn’t feel shocked often at all, but he couldn’t believe Sidious gave him this time. He would use every second to find him, this was all he had to find Luke. 

Perhaps Sidious was truly interested in Luke as a future apprentice, this is something Vader could not allow.

* * *

Luke was once again in his room all alone, waiting for the next person who would walk in. He walked around the room a couple times and looked out the window, the planet was beautiful. He wanted to leave the room, he also had to use the refresher. He was just about to knock on the bedroom door to ask if he could go when the doors opened. 

Leia stood right in front of him, her face beaming. “Luke come on! You’ve been freed!” She grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out. Luke almost tumbled to the ground but was able to balance himself. 

“Really!?” Luke asked excitedly, she kept a hand on Luke's arm and pulled him down the hall. Luke looked back and saw the guards weren’t there anymore. “How did you get rid of the guards?” 

“I convinced my father that it was unethical for him to keep a child in a room, I suggested he move guards to the palace exits, so you are confined to the whole house instead of just one room.” Leia said very diplomatically, Luke looked at her amazed. 

“You're so smart!” He patted her back, “but how are we gonna get out of the house?” Luke said shyly so no one heard them, even though they were alone in the hallway. 

“Luke.” She whispered, she smiled at him excitedly. “There are secret escape tunnels all throughout the castle.” Luke’s eyes widened. 

“W-What? Why?”

“In case of a raid, or attack.” Leia was practically jumping. “I have never used them, but there is one in my room.”

“Wow.” Luke whispered, maybe this wasn’t a total bust afterall. “So when do you want me to get the credits?” Luke whispered, Leia’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

“Well, why not right now?” She said, looking at Luke determinedly.

“Right now?!” Luke’s stomach turned, he didn’t expect to do it right now. He at least expected some sort of a plan. “Well how are you gonna distract your father!?”

“Don’t worry I got a plan, here follow me.” Leia led the way down the hall and made a turn. She pointed to the door at the very end of the hall. “That's his office, go in there and search for as many credits as you can find. I am gonna distract him, hide in that room.” She pointed at a door. “Come out in 5 minutes, we will be gone by then. I promise!” Leia's hands rested on Luke's shoulders. He was nervous, but he trusted her. He nodded and moved to walk in the bedroom. 

* * *

Leia’s heart thumped rapidly, she couldn’t believe everything she was doing. It was nerve wracking while also slightly thrilling. She walked back into his office and put on an incredibly distraught look on her face.

“Father, I can’t find my jewelry box! Please help me!” She managed to squeeze out tears, Bail stood up concerned. She was quite honestly amazed at how well she was acting.

“O-Of course dear, let's go find it. Where was it last?” He asked as he moved to console his distraught daughter. 

“I-In my room!” Her father put his hand on her back and led them out of the office. 

“We’ll find it, it will be okay.” He soothed and they walked down the hallway down to her room, she kept up the performance the whole way.

* * *

Luke grew bored quickly, he kept checking the chronometer in the room for the time. He was pretty sure he heard them walk past a few minutes ago. Once it hit five minutes Luke slowly opened the door. The hall was empty, he slowly walked out and looked around just to make sure the coast was clear. 

He made his way to the office, Luke had to  _ steal credits _ which was incredibly illegal along with being wrong morally. But so was kidnapping, Luke wasn’t sure who Leias father was. He didn’t know if Leias father was the same person that kidnapped him or not, all he knew was that he wanted to go home.

Luke made his way to the office door and opened it, the office was large. Luke inched through the room and moved behind the desk. There were drawers attached to the desk, he pulled a couple of them open. 

A lot of it was datapads, he shuffled through them trying to see if there were any credits he could find. The first couple drawers proved fruitless, he moved down to the lower drawers and yet again found mostly datapads.

He shuffled through them once again, he did find a couple credits. He lifted up the last couple of datapads and found something strange. A key, he wasn’t sure what it was for. He picked it up and observed it, it was golden and had a red ribbon tied to the end of it. He pocketed it, maybe whatever was locked held some credits.

He turned around and faced the two very large brown cabinets behind the desk. He opened one of them and saw some credits stashed behind some weird figurines. He moved around a couple of knick knacks and lifted lids to old vases and found more credits in there. While this cabinet was a success maybe the next one would be better.

Luke opened the next one and found even more knick knacks but not as many credits were in here. In fact, there were none at all. Lukes eyes fell on a small, beautiful box. Luke picked it up and held the small box. It had golden floral designs on the top and a golden key hole. Luke ducked behind the desk and grabbed the golden key from his pocket. 

Maybe this really fancy box would contain some credits, he inserted the key and the box lifted. It began to play a lullaby he had never heard before and a recording began to play. It was a man's voice.

_ “Leia, I want you to know that your mother and I love you with all our hearts. Even when we pass, our love will live on. We hope you grow up to be strong and to pursue your dreams of making the galaxy a better place. We will be together even in our times apart.  _

_ There is something I must tell you Leia. It's about your birth parents. I hope I was able to deliver this news to you in person, but in case I didn’t find the chance, I left this information in here. You deserve to know the truth. _

_ Leia, your mother was Padme Amidala and your father was Anakin Skywalker. Leia, your father didn’t die while you were a baby, but he may as well have. The man that was once your father no longer exists. Your father became Darth Vader, I know this may be hard to hear, Leia.  _

_ Please remember Leia, I will always love you and so will your mother." _

The recording stopped, Luke sat there speechless. He slowly lowered the music box and just zoned out. He couldn’t make this make sense, would that mean that Leia was? But how could that be true? What did this mean? 

He slowly lifted himself off the ground and gently placed the music box back in the cabinets and slowly closed the cabinet doors. Was Leia really Darth Vaders daughter? Was this some weird trick? Luke scratched the back of his head as he left the office. He had to find Leia, he wandered down the hallway aimlessly. 

Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, this was all so complicated. The names bounced around in his head. It was almost like his brain was shut down and refused to soak in the new information he had received, it was impossible. Luke was so distracted he ran into a maid. 

“Oh, I am sorry…” He spoke softly.

“Oh no, its okay. Are you lost?” She asked as she knelt down to Lukes height. 

“Uh- yeah, where is Leias room?” He asked, the maid stood up and pointed to the other end of the hall. 

“Straight down there.” She smiled, Luke smiled back and made his way back down the hall. He stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly, then ran his hands through his hair. He was so anxious from this situation that he just kept making awkward movements, he adjusted his cape, he flattened his hair, he looked down at his shoes. Trying to distract himself.

He walked to the end of the hall and heard Leia in distress.

“Where is my jewelry box!” Leia cried.

“I’m not sure Leia!” His voice was stressed, Luke stood in the doorway and Leia looked at him and smiled. Luke couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

“Oh I found it!” She said sweetly and pulled it out of a closet behind her, the man audibly gasped. 

“Oh thank the force.” He said and moved to be in front of the door and saw Luke. Luke audibly gasped and backed up. It was the man that talked to him at the party, the man looked down at him pitifully and quickly walked away. 

Luke stared after him, Leia walked out of the room and wiped her fake tears away. “Hey is something wrong?” Leia asked, her voice was concerned. She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. He just stared at her, taking it all in. She shifted under his hard gaze. “What's wrong?” she stepped back. Luke looked down.

“Is that your f-father?” 

“Oh yeah.” She looked at him confused. “Why? What's wrong Luke? Why are you acting so strange?” She folded her arms, Luke shook himself from the daze and took a deep breath. He would have to deal with this delicately, he could not tell her right now. It's not the right place for such important information. It now dawned upon Luke that he may be one of the only few who knew about Leia's true parentage. He didn’t like being the carrier of information so secret and so important.

“I-I am sorry I guess I am just frazzled from uh-” He stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly and felt the credits in his pockets. “Stealing credits.” He said quickly, yes he could blame his weirdness on stealing. 

“Oh so you got some?” Leia perked up, Luke nodded and was about to pull some of the credits to show her. Leia must have been able to tell and quickly spoke up, “Hey not right here! Follow me.” She led him into her room. 

He only saw a little from the doorway but when he walked in he saw it was rather large, very neat, he saw rewards posted on her walls, probably from school. She pulled out a small bag/satchel from her closet and opened it up in front of Luke. 

“Here put the credits in there!” She insisted, Luke reached into his pockets and grabbed handfuls of the credits and dropped them in the bag. He did that a couple times until he ran out, Leia smiled “Hopefully you grabbed enough, I will count them later.”

“So when do we escape?” Luke asked nervously.

“This evening when my father goes to sleep, we will make our escape in my escape passage.” Leia said cheerfully.

Luke nodded firmly, now was not the time to be scared. He had to take action, get out of here, find his father and figure out what to do with the Leia information. He smiled at Leia, his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter update! Luke found out! Please let me know what you guys think!


	15. Night on Alderaan

Obi Wan paced through the hangar as he watched Organas staff packed food supplies and essentials into the HWK-290 freighter. Mechanics fiddled on the ship's laundry list of issues including the hyperdrive, Nav system, and main control panel. Seemed like this ship went through some rough years, but Obi Wan remained beyond grateful to Bail.

He wished he could take Luke right away, but Obi Wan would remain patient. While Obi Wan had nothing to do until it was time to leave, he decided he would find Luke again. He would try to make this meeting better, try to alleviate any worry Luke had. Try to establish trust between him and Luke. 

He left the hangar bay stroking his beard, he walked through Bails home, past the living room and up the stairs. He made his way down the hallway, he passed Lukes original guest room but sensed he wasn’t there. No, his presence was near another powerful presence. Luke and Leia had finally found each other. 

Guilt stirred in Obi Wan, taking twins and putting them across the galaxy once was not a good feeling. Doing it twice would be worse, especially when they have met each other. He would have to separate them once again, he tried to justify this course of action by acknowledging it was for their safety. But Obi Wan had a feeling that this would never sit well with him, even if it was the best option. 

He turned a corner down a hallway and saw the two standing and talking to each other. They didn’t notice him at first, but as he made his way down the hall towards them Luke and Leia looked up at him. It was weird to see them together, but it felt right. Lukes mood in the force dropped when he saw Obi Wan.

“Hello you two.” Obi Wan said cheerily, trying to lighten Lukes mood.

“Hello Obi Wan.” Leia said, Luke didn’t answer, he just looked up at Obi Wan with a small frown. 

“Luke, how are you liking Alderaan?” Obi Wan crossed his arms, hoping his efforts on Luke would work.

“Its nice.” Luke said as he crossed his arms as well. Obi Wan didn’t know how Luke would take the news to leaving. But seeing as they would depart soon he should tell him as soon as possible. 

“Well” Obi Wan said gently, trying to relay the news as softly as possible. “We won’t be here much longer so-” Obi Wan began but was cut off.

“What do you mean?  _ We _ won’t be here much longer?” Luke asked incredulously, his eyes wide at the implication.

“I- We can’t stay here. I know you don’t understand Luke, it's for your safety. You must trust me.” Obi Wan begged, Luke just shook his head and walked past him quickly. Leia followed close behind Luke, leaving Obi Wan in the hall to think about what just happened. 

He wished he understood what Luke was thinking, but Luke was so mad that Obi Wan had taken him. How could he make Luke understand, he is safer now. Maybe Luke would realize on his own as he grew to be mature. He sighed, he wanted to pass the time by getting Luke to like him. Looks like he will have to do something else.

* * *

Vader occupied his time on the bridge, he observed the blockade of Star Destroyers he ordered go off in hyperspace. He planned on searching on the closest major systems, Corellia, Carida, Alderaan, Hosnian Prime then work from there. 

Every person at that party was a person of high importance to the galaxy, whether they deserved that responsibility or not. Every Senator, Grand Moff, Grand Vizer, and Administrator was there at the party along with high ranking officials in the military. Systems around Coruscant are the most influential in the Empire, if someone from the party took him they would take him to their planet. They would know the best place to hide him on their own system.

No one else but someone from the party could have taken Luke, the Palace was shut down early for safety reasons. Having such important officials in one place could spell disaster if there was not proper security and apparently there wasn’t because his son was kidnapped. Soon enough he would let everyone in charge of the party know how displeased he was with the turn of events. 

Vader's first assumption was that whoever stole Luke would hide him in a remote planet, but if someone from the party stole him they were a Politician. That would mean thinking like a politician and they were anything but smart, he wasn’t sure what their motive would be though. An attack on the Empire? Money? He would find out once they found them and he would crush them.

His hands clenched around his sabers hilt in anticipation, his anticipation of finding the person who had done this swirled in the force. They would feel his full wrath, he would hold nothing back. He craved to see the desperate look of fear in their eyes, and to watch them slowly lose any hope of survival. 

He waited on the bridge, the dark side swirling around him. He felt everyone on the bridge's fear by just his presence. He stayed open to the force, searching for a hint of where Luke was. 

* * *

Luke was left very upset after his confrontation with Obi Wan, he walked off and Leia followed him. Leia eventually calmed him down and offered a tour of the home as a distraction, he agreed. This place was so beautiful. 

After a while Luke and Leia ate, then she showed Luke her favorite views from the balconies. Some had an amazing view of the city below, or there was an amazing view of the mountain range. Luke was blown away with how beautiful the planet was. Luke asked her questions about her life, he wanted to get to know his sister.

The sun had lowered, a golden glow illuminated the curve of the planet and slowly disappeared. It was night time on Alderaan. Leia and Luke walked to Leias room and grabbed the bag with the credits. Luke jittered with nerves, Obi Wan planned on moving Luke. He had to get out of here no matter what. The thought of having met his father so recently and then his sister only to be ripped from them would be incredibly traumatizing. Why was his family separated and lied to, it gnawed at his mind ever since he found out about Leia. 

Leia wrapped the satchel over his shoulder and put her hair in two braids, she looked ready for an adventure. “You ready?” Leia asked and smiled, she practically jumped she was so excited. Luke shook his worries away.

“Yeah I am!” Luke said and it was true, he was really ready to get out of here. Leia gave him a bright smile and opened her closet door, it was a huge walk in. Luke looked amazed, he didn’t have a closet like this on Tatooine. Leia moved to the center of the closet then separated a rack of clothes apart revealing a control panel on the wall.

“All I have to do is enter a code.” Leia said, then started punching in numbers, once she entered the string of numbers and entered the code something happened. Something bad. Sirens blared through the castle, the wall in Leias room moved to reveal a tunnel. Leia and Luke both shot each other terrified looks.

“What is that!?” Luke yelled over the blaring alarm.

“Maybe when this emergency exit opens, it sends alarms through the castle? I am not sure!” She yelled in response, they both placed their hands on their ears and entered the tunnel. It was dark and dusty, obviously never used before. 

“I wonder where this will lead.” Leia laughed as they furthered themselves from the alarm.

“You don’t know where this goes!?” Luke hissed, Leia sighed.

“Nope!” She laughed, Luke had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Bail jumped from his bed, an alarm blared through the castle. His wife Breha jumped as well, she slid out of the bed and turned on the lights.

“Is there an attack? Bail what's going on?” Breha asked as she wrapped her robes around herself. Bail got out his bed and picked up his com. 

“Captain Jakorr, search the castle for any sign of a break in. Be cautious.” Bail ordered.

“At once, Senator.” Came a quick reply. Bail put his comlink down and looked at Breha.

“Stay here, I am going to check to make sure Leia is safe.” Bail said as he made his way to the door.

“Be careful.” His wife said softly, he left his room and rushed down the hall. Leia's room was not far, he swung open the door and saw she was gone. Her room was completely empty, but it didn’t stop him from looking around the room frantically making sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Leia!!!” He yelled, he looked around worriedly. Leia was gone, maybe she was with Luke? “Luke!” He yelled out, he moved down the hall looking around frantically. Did someone from the Empire find Luke and also took Leia? No, that was unrealistic, but his mind was racing.

He ran to his room and his wife tensed up, he was visibly distressed. “Leia wasn’t in her room.” Is all he could say, she brought her hand to her mouth in shock, he moved over to his comlink. 

“Captain, Leia is not in her room. Look for her, make sure Luke is safe too.” Bail said frantically.

“Will do sir, so far there hasn’t been a sign of breaking and entry. We will keep searching.” His Captain replied. Bail moved to his wife, who was stuck with worry. He hugged her.

“Everything will be alright.” He whispered. Hopefully that would be true.

* * *

Obi Wan walked around the ship that he and Luke would soon take to leave, he checked to make sure everything was ready to go. He was just about to obtain Luke when the alarms echoed through the hangar. He walked down the exit of the ship, and looked around. Guards were rushing to enter the castle, Obi Wan wondered what this was for. 

He pulled over one of the guards, “What is this for? What are the alarms for?” Obi Wan yelled over the commotion.

“Checking for a breaking and entering sir!” The guard replied and ran off, Obi Wan began to feel nervous. He opened himself up to the force, searched for Luke. Luke and Leia's presence was close, but was moving.

_ Where are they going? _ Obi Wan thought to himself, he closed the force and worried if they were taken. He decided he would search for them to, he ran in the castle to make sure Luke and Leia were safe.

* * *

Leia was excited to see where this would lead, but growing a little impatient. It was really long and wanted to find the end soon, Luke was huffing behind her. He obviously thought this was a bad plan, but she knew it would be fine, probably.

Leia gasped after they came to a final set of stair cases and saw a small round door. “The exit!” Leia sighed.

“Finally” He whispered, Leia walked up to the door, she pushed open the control panel and entered a code in it. The door swooshed open, the Palace was in the middle of Aldera, but right in front of Luke and Leia was a gate.

“We must be in the back of the building.” Leia mumbled.

“How are we gonna get past this?” Luke whined, Leia rolled her eyes. 

“There are service entrances for the workers, I’ll enter my code and it will open.” She assured him, they walked along the gate to find a service entrance. Finally they spotted an entrance, Leia punched in a code in a panel and the door buzzed. Leia pushed it open and they left the castle grounds. Now they were in the city.

Luke and Leia ran to distance themselves from the castle, they got further and further in the city. Once Leia was out of breath she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Luke, not long after her, did the same thing. They both laughed, they did it. 

Once they caught their breath, Leia stood up straight and looked around. She had been in the city before, she wondered where they could possibly find a transport. She clutched to the strap of the bag and marched forward, Luke followed behind her looking around. 

Leia began to feel nervous, it was night time and the streets were pretty empty. Aldera was pretty safe, but being alone at night as a child gave Leia the chills. Despite the fact that it was empty, she couldn’t help but feel watched. She looked down nervously. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked, Leia looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah, I am.” She must not be hiding her emotions well.

“I was thinking, the best place to find transport is a bar.” Luke said, Leia looked at him shocked.

“A bar!? We are children! It's dangerous!” She grabbed Luke by the arm and stopped walking. 

“Bars are a good place to find people you may need, at least, that's what my uncle used to say.” Luke shrugged, Leia looked at him in disbelief. 

“That sure is a weird saying.” Leia said as they continued down the street, she looked at buildings near them. Looking for the nearest bar, then they spotted one. Luke sighed as they made their way closer. Just then they saw a man standing outside of the entrance.

“What are you kids doing here?” He folded his arms, he was tall and wore a dark leather jacket.

“We would like access to the bar, please.” Luke said, trying to be sly, the man laughed.

“What are you guys? Like, 8 or something? No way.” Leia deflated, Luke looked genuinely shocked. 

“Really?” Luke asked, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Really really.” The man chuckled, “I don’t care where you go but you can’t stay here.”

“This would never happen on Tatooine.” Luke grumbled, and just before they walked away they both saw something in the corner of their eyes. They looked up to the sky and saw a Star Destroyer appear in the night sky. 

“Woah..” Leia gasped, Luke looked up and he looked equally amazed. Leia looked at it in awe, she has never seen a Star Destroyer before. It was huge, she was amazed. It looked like it defied gravity. Like it was painted into the night sky, but no, it was really here.

Just then Leia felt the collar of her shirt lift and looked over at Luke who was in the same predicament. They looked up at the person who held them, they were a tall dark haired man who wore a large brimmed hat. 

“Looks like I found the galaxy's largest bounty.” The man said in a gruff voice as he shook Luke. He began to drag them down the street as Luke and Leia struggled against the man's grasp. 

“Help!” Leia shouted, hoping the guard in front of the bar heard. He either didn’t hear their struggle, or ignored them. 

“Bounty!?! What bounty!?” Luke asked, continuing to struggle.

“Quiet you two!” He pushed their backs, they stumbled forward slightly. Leia felt like she was about to cry, bounty? Who had a bounty? Was it her? She was a princess after all but who would want her? Maybe they would bribe her father she didn’t know but she began to wish they never proceeded with this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter update! Let me know what you thought!


	16. Goodbye

“Come with me.” The bounty hunter snarled, grabbed them once again, and yanked them forward. He led them down the street and turned to a landing pad, Luke and Leia struggled against his grip but he pulled out a blaster. “Don’t make me use this.” He warned. 

Leia nodded slowly, Luke looked down. They walked further and saw a rusty, old looking ship. The entrance lowered with a loud whine and steam poured out from the exhausts. He pushed them on to the ramp, the ramp creaked as they walked into the ship.

It...smelled, which was the first thing Leia noted as the man boarded the ship and closed the ramp. He was just about to enter the cockpit when he turned to the two and pulled binders from his bag. He blinded their hands.

“Was that really necessary? I mean, we are like 10” Leia asked as she glared at him. 

“Its so you two don’t get any funny ideas” He pointed a finger at them, glared at the two for a moment then quickly entered the cockpit. Luke struggled against the binds, Leia did as well but it was useless. Leia slid down against the walls of the ship and sat on the floor defeated. Luke did as well. The ship began to lift, Leia’s stomach swirled with anxiety. 

“The bounty must be for me…” Luke said softly, Leia looked up at him shocked. 

“Wait what do you mean? No offense, but why you?” Leia asked, maybe he was from a powerful family too and he just never mentioned it. Luke looked down nervously and was silent for a moment. 

“The bounty might be on me because of my...father” Luke said, he looked down solemnly, why had he not mentioned who his family was. Matter of fact, Leia didn’t know much about Luke, he just claimed to be kidnapped. She felt sympathy for him, she couldn’t break the urge to help. Now she was stuck in a ship.

“Who is your father?” He must be pretty important if Luke is the biggest bounty in the galaxy. Luke let out a long sigh. 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” Luke looked at her, Leia nodded hesitantly, “My father is...Darth Vader.” Luke looked at her, Leia was stunned. Darth Vader, the fist of the Empire. Her father may have worked for the Empire but when he was home, he didn’t hide his feelings about it. He mentioned how oppressive the system was, how destructive it has been on the galaxy. 

Leia was silent, she didn’t know what to think, she had heard horror stories of Darth Vader. Maybe they were just that, stories, but she has seen him in holos. He was really scary, she has heard of his crusades. 

“He really is your father?” Leia asked, that may have been a dumb question, but Luke was so sweet. He didn’t seem like the son of Darth Vader, he seemed like the polar opposite of Vader.

“Yes he is, I only just found out a couple days ago.” Luke was quiet, maybe he was nervous Leia would judge him. Maybe that’s why he never mentioned who his father was before. 

“What do you mean you found out just a couple days ago?” Leia continued her investigation. 

“I was separated from him, they thought he would hurt me. He took me in, I was scared of him at first. But, I am not any more. He has been nice to me, taken care of me” Luke shrank into himself, it seemed like he had gone through so much in so little time. Leia felt sympathy for him, she may have been scared of Darth Vader, but she knew Luke. 

Leía nodded in understanding, then the ship shook a little and quickly steady. Leia looked at Luke worried, had they been hit? 

“What just happened?” Luke whispered worriedly, Leia shrugged but was worried all the same. They felt the ship still moving smoothly. Just as they began to call down they felt the ship smoothly stop. Leia stood slowly then the cockpit door opened. 

“What's going on?” Luke asked as he stood up, the man walked towards the exit ramp on the ship. 

“The Star Destroyer picked us up in the tractor beam, now get here!” He demanded, then pushed a button on a panel and the ramp started to lower. Luke and Leia slowly moved to the ramp but kept a distance from him. The ramp slowly lowered, the man motioned for them to get off. They walked down the ramp together. 

Leia looked around the huge hangar, it was the biggest she had ever seen. She saw ships docked along the walls on either side, storm troopers marching through and a man stood in front of them in a sleek grey uniform.

Luke and Leia stood in front of the man and the bounty hunter stood behind them. “I got Skywalker for you guys..” He grabbed Luke’s shoulder and turned to face him, “Wait, you are Skywalker right?” 

Luke pulled himself from the man's grasp and scoffed, “Yes.” He said shortly, Leia rolled her eyes. The man in the uniform spoke up. 

“Good job..” He looked at Leia, “Why did you bring this young lady?” The bounty hunter shrugged. 

“She was with him, so I just grabbed her too, so where are my credits?.” He held his hand out to the officer, glaring at him.

“You will get your payment soon enough, Lord Vader will see to that personally.” The man seemed to tense at the name Vader, the uniformed man looked at Luke and Leia. “Uncuff these childrens binders at once.” 

With a groan, the bounty hunter grabbed their wrists and unlocked the binders. Luke and Leia rubbed their wrists. The officer looked down at Luke and Leia,“You two, follow me.” He began walking to the exit of the hangar.

Leia and Luke began to follow but Leia was growing more and more nervous, “Wait, why me?” she asked. 

“You may have some information on who took Skywalker.” He stated matter of factly, they left the hangar. Leia tensed up, her father was probably involved if Luke was staying there. What was going to happen to him, she didn’t want him to get in trouble. They walked in silence, then they stopped in front of a door not far from the hangar. The man opened the door with a swoosh and it was a small room with a table and a couple chairs.

“Is this an interrogation room?” Luke asked as they walked in. 

“This is just where you stay until Lord Vader arrives.” The man said, Luke and Leia walked around the table and sat on the two chairs. Leia sighed, she thought this was going to be an adventure with Luke. She was beginning to worry for her father.

* * *

Vader paced back and forth in front of the viewport on the bridge when his com went off. He whipped it out and saw it was from a Captain sent over Alderaan.

“What is it, Captain?” Vader snapped.

“The  _ Glory _ stationed over Alderaan has obtained Skywalker, a bounty hunter brought him here and is awaiting his payment.” The man's voice was confident, Vader wasn’t used to hearing the tone but it was deserved. 

Luke was found, Luke was safe, Vader felt relief crash into him. His son would soon be safe with his father. Vader would enact revenge on the one who dared separate Luke from where he belonged. “Good job Captain set a course for Coruscant immediately.” He cut the call.

Luke would never leave his sight again. Alderaan, who would have taken him. The Senator from Alderaan was at the party, Bail, he also was not there when he ordered a lockdown on the Palace and ordered everyone there questioned. He was aware some may have left early, but Senator Organa being absent from questioning along with Luke being on Alderaan was lining up. 

_ Why _ , why would he do this though. It was obvious Organa was not fond of the Empire, the Senate losing any real power as years passed. He was a politician, after all, this could be his way of somehow furthering his own political gains. Vader couldn’t understand how this would benefit Organa, but he never claimed to understand the twisted mind of a politician. 

No matter, he would investigate and find out what truly happened. If Organa had done this, if Organa stole his son, he would feel his wrath. He balled his fists tightly as anger flowed through him. Soon, the storm he has been holding back for the person who had done this will feel its power. 

He decided to walk back to his chambers and meditate until Luke is over Coruscant, until then he would revel in what he planned on doing to the person that had stolen Luke. Their death would be long, painful. It is what they deserved, it will be Vader's revenge.

* * *

As Obi Wan searched through the castle, he became increasingly stressed. He didn’t find any sign of Luke or Leia. None of the security could find them either, Obi Wan was beginning to panic. He decided to step out onto the balcony and calm himself through the force and see if he could sense them.

He stepped out and saw a Star Destroyer in the sky, he just about fainted. He opened up to the force quickly, checking if they were still on the planet. He searched farther, he felt them, very faintly. He looked up at it, his breath was shaky. It was too late, no doubt they both were on it. 

How they got on the Destroyer would forever remain a mystery to Obi Wan, he felt as if he was about to cry. He tried to find guidance through the force, but it was unclear. There was no way he could get on a star destroyer, sneak Luke and Leia out, and fly far away. What was he supposed to do? He rested on the rail of the balcony, he then felt a fond hand on his shoulder.

“Obi Wan, tell me Leia is not on that Star Destroyer.” It was Bail, his voice was shaky. Obi Wan could sense Bail was overwhelmed with worry and fear. Obi Wan slowly turned to face his friend.

“I believe they are, Luke and Leia.” His voice was flat, displayed very little emotion. It was quite the opposite of what he was feeling. He had to be strong for Bail right now.

Bail's hand flew to his mouth and he shook his head slowly in disbelief. Just then, both Bail and Obi Wan saw the Star Destroyer jump out of sight. It was gone, Luke was gone and now Leia was to. Obi Wan opened with the force just to make sure, he felt nothing, not even a hint of them. He lowered his head and Bail softly began to cry.

“This can’t be happening…” Bail whispered into himself, his head still shook side to side slowly. “My Leia - my poor Leia…”

“Bail I am so sorry..” Obi Wan said, he walked closer to Bail. Obi Wan knew there was nothing he could do to make it up to Bail, but he had to apologize. They were both silent for a long time, Bail looked out over the city solemnly. 

“What's going to happen to her…” Bail muttered, Obi Wan sighed.

“Vader doesn’t know she is his daughter, he may not find out, she could be sent home Bail. Don’t lose hope.” Obi Wan said and patted his back.

“What if he finds out?” 

“How could he? No one knows except us. There is no way for him to find out.” Obi Wan said, trying to be comforting. Though he didn’t know if Vader would be able to tell some how through the force, he didn’t want to scare Bail further. Bail was silent, Obi Wan felt him ease slightly in the force, but was still incredibly worried.

“You have to run.” Bail said, his voice urgent as he turned to Obi Wan, Obi Wan didn’t know what to think. Obi Wan sputtered in disbelief, blinked in shock.

“What about Luke, he is back with Vader.” Obi Wan pointed to the night sky dramatically, he could not give up! Luke was still gone.

“No offense Obi Wan, but this plan has done a lot more damage than good. I know you mean well, but you could find him in the future and train him to be a Jedi.” Bail had a very serious look in his eyes. “If you keep going after Luke, you will die, then you will be no help to him at all.” 

Obi Wan thought about this for a moment, he was worried about Luke being trained in the dark side. But what was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to get Luke? He didn’t want to drag Bail through one of his plans again, Bail is suffering from his current one. 

Bail was right, Obi Wan would die if he kept trying to get Luke. If he died, he wasn’t sure how helpful he could be to Luke. Qui Gon has taught him how to become one with the force when he dies, he could appear to Luke. But he wasn’t sure how often he could appear and for how long, it was still unclear how appearing to Luke even worked. If he wanted to remain helpful to Luke, he would have to be alive, and that means go into hiding once again.

“I will go into hiding again.. It will be difficult.” Obi Wan choked

“I know..” Both of them sat there silently for a long time, letting everything that happened settle in, trying to ease the pain with each breath. 

“I should probably go.” Obi Wan broke the silence, Bail nodded.

“Good luck.” He choked, Bail held back sobs, Obi Wan knew this was all his fault. His horrible plan backfired and affected his friend. Obi Wan took one last look at Bail, he saw incredible pain in his eyes. Obi Wan slowly left the balcony and made his way to the hangar. He walked up to the ship he had prepared for him and Luke, hoping it had gone so differently. 

He boarded the ship, closed the exit ramp, and stood there in disbelief. Everything went so terribly, it was all his fault. The plan had been hastily made from a panicked mind of someone who was beaten by the sun for 10 years. How could he trust himself to make a good plan now, no, being alive for Luke would be more beneficial for him in the long run. 

He walked in the cockpit and slumped down in the chair, he let out a long shaky breath and turned on the ignition sequence. The ship hummed to life, he watched the panels and buttons light up in the cockpit. He lifted the ship into the air and moved to leave Alderaan's atmosphere. He entered Dagobah coordinates, silently wished Luke good luck, then jumped into hyperspace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter update! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	17. Together at Last

Luke drummed his fingers on the silver table as he laid his head down on it, he was bored and sensing Leias nerves. She was scared and she got nervous when they entered hyperspace. Luke didn’t know what to do to help her. He was her brother, so he had to do something. She sat in the chair next to him and looked down on the ground.

“It's going to be okay.” Luke whispered, Leia looked at him.

“I am worried for my father, I don’t want him to get hurt.” Leia mumbled, Luke didn’t want him to get hurt even if he wasn’t very fond of the guy. He did kidnap him, but Luke wanted to comfort Leia. He wasn’t really sure what to say. 

“I am sure he will be fine…” Luke laid his head on the metal table, Leia followed suit. She didn’t reply to Luke, she stared off into space. Her mind must be going a million miles a minute, he felt for her. He had been in somewhat the same position when he woke up on Alderaan. Despite Leia being nervous, and despite the uncomfortable position, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Deep within his meditation, he felt a flood of light, it was Luke. They have arrived, he opened further into the force and wrapped his force presence around Luke. He was asleep, he must have gotten tired. He didn’t feel hurt either, Vader opened his eyes in his meditation chamber and had his mask lower on him. 

The top of the pod lifted with a hiss. He stood and exited the chamber swiftly, he pulled his com link out. “Prepare my shuttle immediately.” He ordered.

“At once, my Lord.” A lieutenant replied, he continued down his personal wing and then commed Piett.

“Inform the Captain of the  _ Glory _ that I am boarding.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

He quickly made his way through the halls, Luke was here, but he wouldn’t feel less tense until Luke was by his side. Luke was not alone, when Vader had sensed Luke’s presence, he felt another. They were equally as strong in the force as Luke, no matter, he would soon find out.

He made it to his personal hangar, a Lieutenant stood outside of the ramp and bowed as Vader came closer. Vader promptly ignored him and bored the ship, his cape billowed behind him. He entered the cockpit and lifted the ship out of the hangar. He maneuvered through space, keeping his eyes on the  _ Glory _ . Finally this would all be over soon and he would know who had done this. 

He landed in a hangar on the  _ Glory,  _ his son was close. He exited the boarding ramp and saw a line up of stormtroopers with the Captain ready to greet him. When he got closer the Captain bowed. 

“Greetings Lord Vader.” He said as he attempted to keep up with Vaders long strides.

“Tell me Captain, where is my son?” 

“Skywalker is in an interrogation room right outside the hangar, my Lord.” Vader stopped in his tracks and faced the man, his cape swung to his side. 

“You kept him in an interrogation room!?” Vader asked, the man looked up at him in fear and loss of words. 

“Uh- y-yeah, I-” The captain was looking for something to say but Vader quickly cut him off.

“Do not waste my time Captain.” He stepped closer to him, “Tell me about Skywalker's guest, why are they here?”

“I-I.” The captain cleared his throat. “I thought she may have useful information on who kidnapped Luke.” 

“Could I not just ask Luke himself?” Vader crossed his arms and towered over him.

“I-I suppose you could, yes.” The captain swallowed hard, Vader decided he had enough of the captain and turned to leave when the Captain spoke up. “What about the bounty hunter, my Lord?” 

“Give him anything he wants.” Vader replied as he left the hangar, he didn’t care about the bounty hunter at all. He wanted to see his son, he walked down the hall behind the hangar and stood in front of the interrogation door. The door swooshed open and he saw the blond mop of his son, his head lying down on the cold metal table. With Luke was a small brunette girl, who seemed around the same age.

He nudged Luke to wake up with their bond in the force, Luke shifted slightly then lifted his head. He blinked a couple times then Luke's eyes went wide.

“Father?” His voice was small, Vader examined Lukes face, making sure he wasn’t hurt. 

“Luke, are you feeling well?” He folded his arms, Luke shifted up and stretched in his chair.

“Yeah I am alright.” Luke yawned, “Boy, am I glad to see you.” Luke smiled, Vader turned his attention to the girl.

“Who is your friend?” Vader could feel Luke grow anxious when he mentioned her.

“Oh-uh” Lukes head turned to Leia, “Her name is Leia.” Luke said after a moment of silence. “She got captured with me by the bounty hunter.” 

“Leia Organa? Senator Bails daughter?” Vader inquired, Luke took a second but nodded.

“Well, adoptive daughter.” Luke said awkwardly, “I actually found out some pretty...pretty weird information.”

“Why does her being adopted have anything to do with this?” This was his reunion with his son, and Luke wanted to clarify Leia was adopted? As if it mattered.

“Well, it's actually kind of important information!” Luke loudly whispered.

“Is it imperative information as to why you were kidnapped?” Vader wasn’t sure why Luke brought that up, right now they should be discussing who had done this.

“Yeah it's pretty…” Luke binked a couple times, “whatever imperative means.” 

“What is it Luke?” Luke looked down, then between Leia and Vader, Vader was beginning to lose his patience.

“Well...I was looking through Bail's office and found a music box- it was beautiful. I found a golden key and opened the music box-” Luke stopped, Leia started to wake up. She shifted slightly, yawned then moved to sit up. She saw him, Vader could sense her fear rise. Her eyes were wide, a deep brown, they looked somewhat familiar.

“Leia..” Luke breathed, Leia turned to face Luke and calmed down some.

“What is going on?” Leia asked in a small voice, she kept glancing at Vader nervously.

“Nothing!!!!!!” Luke said quickly, why was his son acting so strange?

“Luke was informing me of strange information he discovered on Alderaan.” Luke’s eyes widened, looked at Vader and tried shaking his head. Signaling? Was he trying to get Vader to stop talking?

“Oh…” Leia whispered, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“You do not need to be in fear, Princess.” Vader held a hand, signaling his honesty. She wasn’t in trouble, her father though maybe. “Luke, continue about the music box.” Leia practically jumped in her seat and turned to face Luke.

“You found my music box!” Leia asked, her eyes wide in shock. Luke nodded uncomfortably.

“You know about the- uh- music box?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, it's an Alderaani tradition to give your daughter a music box.” Leia paused, “Why were you talking about my music box? Did you open it? What did it say?” Leia looked eager, it was almost as if she had forgotten who was in the room, but Luke looked somewhat petrified.

“Luke informed me that your music box contained strange information.” Vader placed his hands behind his back. Leia blinked quickly in shock.

“Strange information? What did it say?” Leia inched towards Luke. Luke swallowed hard, he looked at Leia with furrowed brows.

“Bail was telling you who your birth parents were.” Luke finally said, Leia looked at him shocked.

“W-What about my birth parents?” Leia pushed, she looked interested now. Luke sucked in a large breath and looked between Vader and Leia.

  
“Well…” He gulped, “He told me your parents names..” Luke looked at Leia nervous, then at his father. “Their names were, Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker.” Luke was staring at Vader intensely. Vader would usually be sent spiraling at either of those names, but he didn’t, he stared at Leia.  _ Twins _ , he had twins, who were separated. His daughter, how had he been so blind. Of course she was Padmes, she was practically the spitting image.

This girl right here was his daughter, he had been so sure he would have a daughter when she was pregnant. A daughter that had been ripped from him, Bail had stolen one of his children, then tried to steal another. He was sure that it was Bail, Bail would pay for what he has done to his small family.

“Is that all the music box said?” Leia smiled, “I think I have heard of those names before.” 

He had to tell her, now. He had to reveal more family revelations to his newly found daughter.

* * *

“Luke, leave the room.” Vader said as he turned to Luke, Luke jumped up and looked at Leia. His face was sympathetic, she clutched her hands. She didn’t want to be alone in the room with Vader, was she going to be punished for what her father did? Luke left the room, Vaders attention turned to her.

“Please don’t hurt me..” She whispered, she tensed up, waiting for something bad to happen.

“I am not going to hurt you.” Vader replied, his voice was low, it scared her further. Leia didn’t know what to say.

“Then, what do you want from me?” She stared at him.

“You have been lied to your whole life, young one.” Vader stated matter of factly. Leia blinked a couple times in confusion.

“What do you mean? Lied to about what?” She sat up slightly in her seat.

“You were told both of your parents have died, is that correct?” Leia nodded slowly, “That is a lie Leia, one of your parents lives.” Leia's eyes widened. Lied? Why had she been lied to? Why would her adoptive parents lie? Did they know?

“R-Really?” Leia said softly, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Leia, I am your father.” Leia couldn’t believe what she just heard, Darth Vader? Her father? She sat there reeling in what she just heard.

“W-What? My father? What do you mean? How is this possible?” Leia said eventually, tears were coming to her. She didn’t know what to think at all. “Are you lying to me? Is this some weird joke?” She cried. 

“I am not lying to you, we may do a blood test if you would like.” Vader suggested, Leia shook her head. What was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to her father? He had taken in Leia, then Luke got involved. Is this the dangerous situation they were saving Luke from?

“What's going to happen to me now?” Leia asked weakly, her eyes had tears streaming with tears. 

“You shall come to live with your brother.” 

Leia was scared, heart broken, she would miss her mother and father so much. They were so kind to her, her mother's soft voice and her father's comforts were all she knew. They would be ripped from her, Leia didn’t know what to feel. Did they know Vader was her father? 

“What about my parents.” She managed to spit out, she heard the tightening leather of Vaders hands as they balled into fists. 

“Bail Organa will be dealt with accordingly, he was the one that had kidnapped Luke, wasn’t he?” Vader boomed, Leia jumped, her heart began to race. 

“Please, please don’t hurt him, please!” She begged through her tears. She looked up at Vader, pleading with her eyes. “Please don’t, I’ll do anything, please don’t hurt him!” 

“He kidnapped you and your brother, young one, he does not deserve your sympathy.” Vader retorted, Leia wiped her tears with her sleeves.

“I am begging you, please…” Leia couldn’t carry on, she slumped onto the table and sobbed into herself. She just wanted to be alone, she was heart broken. It was silent between them for a long time.

“Perhaps his life may be spared when I confront him, but I can make no promises” Vader finally said, Leia looked up at him slowly, genuinely shocked. She figured that begging was futile, and thought she probably looked pretty pathetic. “Follow me, we will be going down to Coruscant now.” Vader turned, all she saw was his cape twirl in front of her. 

She slowly slid out of her chair, she hiccuped for breath from crying. The door swooshed open and Vader stode out, Leia followed behind him, but kept her distance. Luke was standing outside of the room they were in. His eyes widened when he saw Leia, she must have looked pathetic.

They both followed Vader, but Luke was focusing on Leia, he looked at her concerned. “Are you okay?” He whispered, she nodded slowly.

She forced a smile and nodded slowly, not all of it was forced though, she suddenly became happy knowing that this boy was her brother. She stuck close to Luke, her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter update! Let me know what you guys thought!


	18. Back Home

They followed Vader onto the shuttle, he entered the cockpit, Luke and Leia sat on the seats in the center of the shuttle. Leia looked down, she calmed down since she cried but was still sad. It felt like she cried all the tears she had. Luke kept looking at her but didn’t say anything.

The shuttle lifted and moved out of the hangar, Leia was nervous about space travel still. She gripped her seat nervously, she was going to Coruscant, she felt her heartache. Will she be able to see Alderaan again? Her mother and father? She closed her eyes as a few stray tears traveled down her cheeks.

Leia and Luke stayed silent, she was glad Luke wasn’t trying to force conversation. She didn’t feel like talking right now, she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. She didn’t even know if she had the strength to talk. The shuttle moved along slowly.

After a long, silent shuttle ride, she felt the shuttle land. The door to the cockpit opened, Vader strode through, towering over Luke and Leia. Leia was still nervous around this man, her stomach twisted anxiously. The ramp to the shuttle lowered and they all walked out. They walked into a hangar, it was large. Leia kept her eyes down, then Vader pulled out his com.

“Lieutenant Cal, report to my residence at once.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The man said, Leia let out a shaky breath. Luke smiled slightly, they entered the turbo lift, she kept to herself in the corner. The lift doors opened, she stepped out into the entranceway. 

“This is where you shall be staying, you may choose any room you would like, you may not enter my room.” Vader said standing above her, she nodded slowly, “I will be in the conference room, come to me if you two need anything.” He quickly turned around and entered a room. 

She was here now, Leia felt like she might cry again. Now that she was here, her new place of residence, it felt so much more real. Luke put his hand on her shoulder, “I want to show you something.” Luke smiled, Leia looked up into his blue eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Leia nodded, Luke grabbed her wrist and guided her to a balcony.

Leia stepped out and was blown away by the view, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. The city was enormous, towering skyscrapers clustered her vision, multiple lanes of sky traffic through Coruscant, it was unreal. It was so much unlike the view from the Alderaani palace, which was fitted with a large mountain range, lakes, forests. Polar opposites, yet equally as beautiful.

“I went out here to think a lot when I first got here.” Luke smiled, he looked over the view of the city. The cold wind from the high altitude whipped her, strands from her hair slipped around her face. 

“Do you mind if I am left alone for a little while?” Leia asked, Luke shook his head in understanding

“Of course.” He smiled and stepped out, letting Leia finally let out a sigh of relief. She needed to be alone, she needed to really think. She closed her eyes gently, a single tear tracked down her cheek, the wind redirecting the direction it took. Her heart was truly broken.

* * *

Vader was in the conference room, he had ordered Bail Organa to be delivered to the Detention Center while he flew the shuttle down to Coruscant, he would be here within a couple of hours. It would take every bit of his strength to hold himself back from killing Bail, he deserved it, there was no denying it. Organa had stripped his own daughter from him, then even tried to take Luke from him. 

Leia, she was so emotionally attached to the criminal. He _wanted_ to kill Bail, perhaps he still would. Leia, his daughter, is emotionally suffering. This man did not deserve any sympathy, Vader wished Leia saw the way it really was. He stripped the family apart, stole Leia, and then Luke. Leia begged for the man’s life, he would like to give her this one thing. Just his life, but even that, Bail did not deserve. While he did not promise his life, he told her maybe his life would be spared. It would all depend on how his _interview_ with him went.

Vader had felt Lieutenant Cal’s presence arrive, he stepped out of the conference room and walked towards him.

“Greetings, Lord Vader.” Cal bowed.

“Dispense with the pleasantries, Lieutenant. There is much to be done.” Vader stated.

“What is it, my Lord?” Cal asked, he blinked quickly in confusion.

“It would seem that I had twins, a daughter. Find out what room she picked, find furniture for her, set up school, report to me once you have finished. I will be at the Detention Center.” Vader held his hands behind his back.

“T-Twins?” Cal replied, clearly surprised.

“I would seem so.”

“I will do all you asked at once, Lord Vader.” Cal bowed, Vader strode passed him and headed for the turbolift. He would have to attend the Imperial Palace before the Detention Center, he would have to inform Sidious about his daughter.

He exited the lift and moved across the hangar then entered the shuttle, walked into the cockpit and started the ignition sequence. Vader worried what Sidious would say about Leia, would he allow Vader to raise two children? See two of them as a threat? They were just children, but Sidious was paranoid and he has a right to be. They were a threat to him.

Sidious was going to be upset, there was no doubt about that. Sidious had almost denied his request to raise Luke. If he was denied Leia, he wasn’t sure what he would have to do. He knew though, he would never abandon his daughter. That was out of the question, he would not obey Sidious’s command if that was what he would have wanted. 

He landed the shuttle on a landing pad and entered the Palace, the sound of his very breath sent chills down anyone who heard it. His strides echoed the halls as people separated like water for him, he walked to the Emperors chambers. 

The praetorian guards pushed the door open, his cape danced behind him. He walked down the stretch between the door and the Emperors chair and kneeled before him.

“Lord Vader, have you found your offspring?” Sidious asked.

“I have found my son, my master.”

“Do you know who had done this?” Sidious smiled, wondering who would suffer Vader's wrath.

“Senator Organa.” Vader growled.

“You will make quick work with him, won’t you.” Sidious laughed.

“Yes, I will deal with him once he arrives.” He was reluctant to mention he may spare his life under his daughters request. It would certainly make him look weak under his master’s eyes.

“Do not forget your mission, Lord Vader.” Sidious reminds as he sits up in his throne. 

“Of course, my master.” Vader still knelt in front of the Emperor.

“You are dismissed,” Sidious said with a wave of his hand, Vader still knelt there.

  
“I have received alarming news, my master.” He finally said.

“What is it, Lord Vader?” 

“It would seem I had twins, I have found my daughter who was also separated from me.” Vader stayed silent, his master’s anger grew.

“ _Twins_?” He spit, “You had twins?” Sidious gripped his chair tightly and moved to stand, he hobbled to Vader. “You want this one to?”

“Yes, I would like to raise my children.” 

“If you plan on keeping your offsprings, I do not want you training two of them in the ways of the Sith, Vader.” Vader was silent, “We must remain faithful in the Rule of Two.”

“Yes, my master,” Vader replied.

“Why you don’t kill them off is beyond me, they are a very large threat Vader.” Sidious’s voice was like poison, he spoke of his children like they were a weed that needed to be cut.

“They could be a great asset to you, my master.” Sidious was scared of them, Sidious locked his shields tightly, never unlocked them around Vader. But Sidious has never acted this way, he was fearful.

“They are only useful if they are loyal to me Vader.” Sidious pushed, “You may go now, unleash your anger on Organa.” He waved Vader away, Vader strode down Sidious’s chamber and left. The large doors clanked shut, the sound echoed through the halls of the Palace.

He walked out to the landing pads and onto the shuttle, the ship lifted and he headed to the Detention Center. Vader then unlocked his shields, Sidious was definitely not happy to learn he had twins. He openly admitted he viewed them as a threat when they were only children. 

He could not train his children as of right now, a gift they both had, a gift they were both strong in. No doubt, someday they will learn how to use their power, but Sidious held him back. He arrived at the Detention Center and walked in. The Detention Center was dark, cold, screams echoed through the halls. Vader had spent many hours here, interrogating Rebels, traitors, all sorts of scum and poor excuses for sentient life.

Vader passed the hours at the Detention Center by getting updates about Lothal from the crew he sent to the planet. There wasn’t much, he felt he should just walk up to Sidious and explain he believes the Rebellion activity was just a rumor, but he did not want to test his patience. Vader then got a call on his com.

“What do you have to report.” Vader said into the com.

“Senator Organa is descending onto Coruscant, he is in custody of a group of stormtroopers, he is on his way to the Detention Center.” A lieutenant informed him.

He cut the com and walked to the criminal entrance for the Detention Center, he thought about what he would say to him. He thought about what he wanted to do, he wanted to enact his revenge. The dark side swirled around him, pulsated with every step.

Eventually, he saw two stormtroopers leading Organa into the center, Organa looked down to the ground as they entered. His clothes were ripped and dirty, Organa looked up to face Vaders mask. Bails’ eyes were red, he had a black eye and a split lip. He must have put up a fight, Bail was shaking slightly. 

Vader took Bails’s upper arm and yanked him forward and led him to a private cell, he threw Bail in. Bail tripped and fell on his back, he looked up at Vader in fear, he backed up into the wall of the cell. Vader entered and closed the cell for more privacy.

“You deserve none of my pity, Organa.” Vader rumbled as he stepped closer to him. Organa narrowed his eyes at Vader.

“There is no sympathy within you Vader, I never expected any of it” Bail must have gained some courage, this would be interesting.

“I would most please me to give you a long, painful death Organa, but I must know why you sought out to steal both of my children” Vader boomed.

“W-Where is Leia.” He stammered.

“With her real father, her brother. The family you decided to rip apart.” Vader stepped towards him. “Why did you do this, Organa. I am not going to ask again.”

“You are dangerous, you have no emotion, you could not care for children, care for them, you don’t deserve them!” Organa cried, his eyes tearing up again. 

“If you are under the impression that I would ever harm my children you are mistaken!” Vader seethed.

"They deserve to be with a loving family, not you!" Bail spit, "I risked my life to help both of them! You could never give them what they need! A loving home!"

"I _Am_ their family, Organa." He stepped closer to him, "You are nothing but a criminal that kidnapped children from their father, you are responsible for ripping them apart, you are responsible for keeping them from their real family. This was all you, Organa."

"You've killed millions, you've killed children, you've killed children younger than them. Why should I believe you won't kill them when they annoy you too much!?"

"I will not allow any harm to my children, Organa!" 

“Like you haven’t hurt the ones you have loved before.” Organa spit.

“And what do you mean by that?” Vaders voice was low, and dangerous.

Bail stood up quickly, weakly stood his ground, his eyes still narrowed at Vader, “You know what you did!” Bail spit, “Padme, you hurt her! You for-” Bail stopped, he grabbed his neck for air, desperately looked around, he began to lift from the ground.

“Do not dare speak her name, Organa.” Vader growled, he held Bail there, reveling in it, his pain. He deserved it, he deserved worse. The dark side swirled around him, he wanted to do it, to kill him. He threw Bail hard against the wall, he fell to the ground. His breathing was labored. 

“You will not die today, Organa. But you shall be a prisoner to me, where you can pay for what you have done accordingly.” Vader pointed at Bail.

“Why- why aren’t you killing me?” He looked up weakly.

“That would be too easy, too quick.” Bail’s eyes began to water.

He could no longer bear witness to this pathetic man, he would not dignify him with his reasons, he would leave Bail now, forever wondering why he is alive. Vader turned to leave the cell, he left the door open.

“Keep him here as a prisoner.” He barked to the stormtroopers, then left the Detention Center.


	19. The New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was until I put it on AO3! I am sorry! I hope you like it!

Luke had been watching and trying to help Cal and the movers with the furniture in Leia's new room. Cal insisted he didn’t or he would hurt himself, so Luke ended up leaning against the bedroom wall and telling Cal everything that went down.

“And so then, I threw my hands up cause that bounty hunter guy had a kriffing blaster pulled up at us!” Luke exaggerated, Cal looked at him curiously.

“The bounty hunter pulled a blaster on you?” He asked in disbelief, “Yeah right Luke.” He laughed as he observed the men assemble Leias furniture. Luke huffed, his eyes widened.

“It did so happen! Are you saying I am lying!?” Luke asked as he crossed his arms.

“No, I am saying you're delusional.” Cal teased, “Now Luke, I have to get back to work, you can tell me your made up story later.” Cal walked into Leias room, Luke scoffed.

“ _ Your  _ delusional.” He retorted to himself then walked to the sitting room, he looked over at Leia, she was still looking over the view. He didn’t really know what to say to her, he knew what she felt like somewhat, he supposed he might have felt like this if his aunt and uncle were alive. Though for him, he had dreamed of his father coming to take him away from the farm, even if Darth Vader was his father, he was _ his _ father. 

Just as Luke was about to turn to go in his room and leave Leia her privacy, she turned around and opened the door into the sitting room. She wiped her eyes, she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“Hi.” She whispered, Luke smiled back at her. 

“Hey...wanna see your room?” He suggested, trying to cheer her up. She shrugged weakly.

“Sure.” She walked past him and looked into the room, Luke followed. She chose the room right next to Lukes, it was closer to Vaders which was the room right at the end of the hall. Luke chose not to give her that information. 

Leia was not taking control of the decorating, she looked at the room sadly. It didn’t look to differently from Lukes, except there were more purplish colors. The room was almost finished, they had been at this for a couple of hours. 

“I miss my old one..” Leia whispered, Luke looked at her sympathetically.

“I-I am sorry Leia..” 

Leia looked like she was about to cry again, she rushed to leave the room, Luke followed her quickly. Just as they entered the sitting room, their father exited the lift. Leia gasped softly, she balled her fists and stormed out of the room back onto the balcony, she slammed the door shut. Luke jumped slightly and looked back at Leia and his father awkwardly.

“Hello, father.” Luke sighed, he was the awkward guy in the middle.

“Luke, follow me.” His father led him to the conference room, Luke followed close behind. The conference door closed, his father faced him. 

“Luke, I must inform you that I must go to Lothal for potential Rebellion activity, I may be gone for a few days.” His father folded his arms, Luke nodded, he expected his father's job would be extremely busy. Leia also probably didn’t want to be around him much right now. His father was silent for a moment.

“Before I depart, I would like to know what happened at the party Luke, I must know.” His father folded his arms over his chest.

“How I got kidnapped?” Luke asked.

“Correct, tell me what transpired.”

“Well, I left the party after everyone stared at me, I was going to hide in the refresher..” Luke deflated slightly in embarrassment, “Bail walked up to me, told me he knew you...he knew my mother…” Luke trailed off. 

“Luke, do you not know better than to walk off with a stranger?” His father asked pointedly.

“Yes, but he said he knew my mother!” Luke tried to explain.

“He used your mother as bait, to lure you in!” His father balled his fists, anger rolled off of him, Luke looked down. 

“I’m sorry!” Luke whined then crossed his arms and huffed, “I just wanted to know  _ something _ about my mother..” he muttered under his breath, his father just didn’t get it. Before Bail, Luke didn’t even know his mother's name.

“That is no excuse for doing something so foolish!” His father reprimanded.

“I know… I was just desperate to hear something about her, you haven’t told me anything.” He was trying to get his father to understand why, but Luke knew what he did was wrong. He was just desperate, silence stretched between the two. Luke looked down at his feet awkwardly, wishing he never listened to some stranger. 

“Luke..” His father paused and turned to face a large window looking over Coruscant, “Talking about your mother is difficult for me.” Luke watched his father in silence. He watched his father stare out over the city, Luke looked to the ground.

“Her name was Padme, she was a senator for the Republic.” His father said, Luke looked up at him shocked. Bail had told him this, but it meant so much more coming from his father. “You are so much like her.” His father turned to face Luke.

“Really?” Luke smiled, his eyes lightened up hearing this.

“Yes, my son.” Luke smiled, Luke was happy his father finally told him something about his mother, even if Bail had told him some of the information. Now he knew he was like his mother, which made him feel connected to her even more. "Her rule as Queen over Naboo was famous, she was incredibly influential."

"You think we could ever go to Naboo someday?" Luke asked, his eyes wide. Maybe he could go to the home planet of his mother, maybe even learn more about her. His father stayed silent for a moment, looking at Luke.

"Perhaps." His father stood still, Luke reached out to him through the force, his father unlocked his shields. Grief and sadness poured from his father's side of the bond, Luke stood there 

“Did you love her?...” Luke whispered, he closed their bond, his father stood in front of him silently for a moment.

“Yes.” Is all he managed to say, Luke felt sorry for his father.  His father walked towards him, “I must leave now, be good, I will return as soon as the mission is over.” His father walked out of the conference room, Luke followed him out.

“What about Leia? Are you gonna tell her you're leaving?” He asked as he looked over at Leia on the balcony. His father turned to him.

“I do not think my presence is positive for her as of now.” His father walked back up to Luke, Luke laughed softly and agreed. She was having a really tough time right now and Luke understood why. He wished he could find some way to make her feel better. 

“Farewell, my son.” His father said and ruffled Lukes hair, Luke laughed. His father turned around to leave and entered the lift to the hangar. Luke fixed his messed up hair and sighed, life with his father and new sister was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for this fanfic, I wrote all the way up to this latest chapter. I am not done with this AU, I will expand more but I am going to continue it in a separate fic since it will have a completely different story arc. It will probably just be dad shenanigans and Leia getting used to her new surroundings and coping with the loss of her old family and appreciation for her new one. 
> 
> I am sorry for it being so short! Thank you guys for reading, it was my first fanfic so I am sure there were some bumps and mistakes I didn't catch. I will re-read this sometime later and edit it and update it.
> 
> The next fic will take place like right after this one, sorry again for this being short and I hope you liked it! The new fic will be up soon!


End file.
